Fallen
by The Maiden of Autumn
Summary: When a young man with black hair and red eyes falls from the sky into Cross Academy, the one who found him- Kaname Kuran- is naturally shocked by the phenomenon. The boy has no memories, and his smell and the fact that he survived the fall is proof he's not human. But something is at work here, and Rido's presence isn't helping matters any… KanamexVincentxZero
1. The Deal

Prologue

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

Vincent hung onto the railing as the _Shera_ flew upwards, out of the Northern Crater. Idly, he contemplated why exactly, he was holding on. There was no point to his existence now. He had helped kill Sephiroth, yes, like he had planned, but he was still alive. It was not how he had planned everything out at all.

He closed his eyes, preventing a tear from slipping out. Curse Hojo, and Lucretia. He realized now, that it was she who had convinced to Hojo to do this to him. Sephiroth was his son, yes, and killing him had been one of the hardest things he had ever done. He could only imagine the type of life he could have led if they had been able to escape the labs, Hojo's brutal torture…

He opened his eyes and they hardened. That bastard Hojo had never let him meet his son, never told the silver- haired ex- General of Vincent; he could tell. There had been slight recognition in his eyes when he saw Cloud, but not when he turned those cold, cold eyes on him.

It made him want to kill Hojo all over again, hear his delightful screams and shudders as Hojo realized that Cloud and the rest were leaving the greasy- haired scientist alone with the sadistically smiling Vincent. It would never make up for the mess he had made of his and Sephiroth's lives, though. But it was a small comfort, leaving the scientist hanging by his own entrails.

Now, though, there was nothing to live for, nothing to do now that his quest was over. They were all expecting him to go back to sleep in his coffin, Vincent knew. 'Most likely so they can wake me up again in case of another emergency,' he thought bitterly.

But, they wouldn't have a chance to do this. He was ending this as soon as they all got out of here. Three bullets through his brain would surely be enough? If the power and size of the bullets Cerberus contained failed him, there was always the other option of simply letting a monster rip his immortal body to shreds.

_So morbid, Vincent._

He was startled at the familiar light, musical voice sounding in his head and started in shock, almost losing his grip on the railing of the struggling, shaking airship. 'Aerith?'

A form materialized in the left side of his vision, a woman with a long braid and dressed in a pink dress. She smiled radiantly; death had unleashed her full Cetra powers and she was even more beautiful in death than in life. The jerking motions of the airship trying to escape the pull of the Lifestream did nothing to faze her as she approached him, graceful and ethereal. _It's been awhile Vincent,_ she said, shaking her head sadly,_ and I know what you're planning to do._

Vincent ignored her, intent on just holding onto the railing. The swirling green of the Lifestream churned around them, and Vincent wondered if this was why Aerith was able to appear.

_Yes, it is why I'm able to be here,_ her voice sounded. _However, the reason as to why I'm here is a bit more serious, however._ She frowned at him. _I don't like the thought of any of my friends committing suicide, no matter how short a time I knew them._

Vincent shook his head. He didn't want her worry; he wanted his rest. He was tired, tired of being lonely, rejected, feared. They would all die in another 60 or so years; he would be left all alone again.

_I see your way of thinking, and I cannot blame you. Your situation would depress even the most cheerful optimist._

Vincent resisted the urge to scoff. _Thank you,_ he told her sarcastically. A giggle was directed at him as a result.

_As gloomy as ever, Vincent. Hee._ She turned serious then. _Vincent, what if I told you that there was a chance for happiness, that there were others like you who do not age?_

He didn't hesitate in his response_. I would say that that is ridiculous. I alone share this burden._

She smiled, then, and came closer, resting her hands over Vincent's that were gripping onto the railing. They were warm, which did not surprise Vincent. Very few things did nowadays._ You are not alone, Vincent. You never are._ At his skeptical look, she sighed, tightening her hands and looking down at the slowly receding Lifestream below. _Vincent, if I could offer you a new life, would you take it?_

A new life? What did she mean?

She must have heard is unspoken thought, because she clarified it for him._ A new start, where nobody would judge you- a new world, as it were. You would be the one in control of your fate, you and yourself alone. I could change you to fit in better, and you could have a life where your future would not be decided by any powers other than your own._

Vincent's eyes opened wide. A new start? No Hojo, no Avalanche, or ShinRa, mako… It was what he had longed for, ever since being released from his imprisonment. Freedom. _I would take it._

Aerith smiled. _I thought you would take it. However, things like this… I cannot offer them without compensation. It is Gaia's will. I cannot let one of her children leave without some compensation._

The thought of freedom, of getting away from this mess of a world he had become ensconced in was too heady to resist. He had nothing more to give; what would Gaia demand in return for the release from this nightmare? _Name the price._

_Your memories… every single past thought, experience, feeling… she wants your past on her in exchange for a new life on a different place, far away from here._

He felt relief. His memories were not pleasant, plain torturous to put it plainly, and so the loss of them was not important. In fact, it seemed almost as if Gaia were the one being cheated.

_I'm not done, Vincent. She wants the ProtoMateria back as well._

ProtoMateria? What was that? _I don't know what you mean_. The airship gave a lurch and he gripped on tighter as he was almost flung over the rail. The green of the Lifestream below was starting to become slowly more distant and as he looked over to Aerith, her features were worried.

_There's not much time left for you to take this offer, Vincent, so listen carefully. The ProtoMateria was created by Gaia to help keep Chaos under control, and was implanted into you. Chaos himself is expendable; due to the presence of humans, there is more than enough tainted Lifestream to create another WEAPON. But, the ProtoMateria was made from pure, undiluted Lifestream, of which Gaia has a limited amount at this time. If you take this offer, you would keep Chaos within your body; Gaia sees this as no great loss. However, the ProtoMateria would remain behind, making it harder for you to control Chaos. Think carefully, Vincent. Is the start of a new life worth putting others in danger if you cannot control the demon? You will have no memories of how to control him._

Vincent mulled it over for a moment, although there was really no argument. _I can control him, Aerith. We have reached an… understanding of sorts, over the years. Take this ProtoMateria, and my memories; I simply want my freedom from this hell Hojo created for me._

Aerith studied her living friend's features carefully, peering deep into his eyes to see if he was serious. He gazed back unflinchingly, and she could see that he truly was not happy with who or where he was. Hojo had twisted his life into a hell, and the sadness and anguish she had always been able to sense within him as an Ancient was too much for one man to bear.

It was why she had asked Gaia to grant him release in the first place. The Planet had agreed readily, as long as she gained some compensation for letting one of her children go. And Aerith had no doubt Vincent would agree to the terms that Gaia set.

Aerith, however, was not without her own powers, and stranding Vincent in a strange world with no memories did not sit well with her.

Seeing that Vincent was serious, she became so as well, and sent Vincent's acceptance to the Planet through her connection to the Lifestream. In return, she felt sadness coming from the Planet at the thought of one of her children disappearing completely from her knowledge, but granted Aerith the power she needed to carry out the deal. Aerith could feel the rift in the Lifestream that the Planet created to let Vincent leave, and knew she needed to hurry.

Gripping Vincent's hands tightly, she concentrated, calling up the energy needed to carry out the deal Vincent had made. She let the power flow from her body into his, surging through him, changing him and gathering up all his memories. Then, she spoke the words to seal and solidify what had been arranged. _Vincent Valentine, in exchange for passage to a new world, I take your memories and the gift of the ProtoMateria which Gaia had created for the keeper of Chaos. I also choose to use my own power to transform your image to better suit you in your new life, and with that, I claim that both parties have paid their dues and that the man known as Vincent Valentine is free from any more ties to this world, and is free to leave._

Vincent gazed up at her with wide eyes, the feeling of the pure Lifestream invading his body and focusing around his chest while also surging through the rest of his body making him speechless. It was pleasure and pain rolled into one; excitement and fear at the transformation. He shuddered as he felt the ties that he did not know existed to this world, to Gaia, be cut and the feeling that had been unnoticeable in the back of his brain until this time, the feeling of the Planet, was gone.

Aerith leaned forward, her warm grip loosening. _Vincent, all you need to do is let go, and you will be free. However, you will not be alone in your new home- I give you the memory of myself, and if ever you are scared or confused, simply call my name; I, being who I am, can traverse between planets, and will hear your call._ She sighed, and gave him a sad smile. _Goodbye, Vincent, and enjoy your new life._

She pried his already loosened fingers off of the guardrail and gave his weakened body a gentle push, toppling him over the guardrail. The gauntlet, no longer part of his hand, as it had been reformed from her gift to him, slid off and she grasped it to her chest as she saw him falling, his eyes sliding shut.

She reached out with her mind, and called the pure Lifestream back to her from Vincent's falling body, it surging up towards her in a pure, glowing emerald stream, sparkles flickering in it. Holding out her empty hand, the green Lifestream flowed back into her own body through the palm of her hand, depositing the glowing, bluish- white sparkles into her hand. They swirled, and formed to become a bright orb with two rings rotating inside. The Protomateria.

She tore her gaze away from it, and leaned down to see the cloaked form of Vincent disappearing into the Lifestream. _Goodbye, Vincent… _Aerith said, somewhat sad, although happy that her friend would be getting a better life. _Oh, I almost forgot! Remember your name… I can't have you wandering around nameless now, can I? _She giggled, and then, knowing that her time was done here, slowly faded away as the Highwind climbed out of the Northern Crater, the golden gauntlet falling to the ground as she disappeared, the only thing out of place with it was the note stuck inside.

* * *

The Highwind cleared the Crater, slowly leveling out. Four figures rushed onto the deck, looking around for their friend they knew had been out here.

Yuffie was the first to see the golden gauntlet lying alone on the deck. She stood, shocked, at the implications, before her grey eyes started welling up with tears. Tifa spotted it next and came to the same conclusions the ninja had as she walked slowly forward, bending over to pick the clawed weapon up.

Her brows furrowed as something fell out of it. "Hm?" She leaned forward, snatching it up, and unfolded it. She scanned through it, her expression becoming more incredulous as her eyebrows raised. A small smile flickered on her face as she handed it to Cloud, whose face, she saw, was heavy with regret at losing a valued member of the team.

She turned to go inside, her heart feeling somehow lighter, and she said over her shoulder, "It'll be alright, guys. He'll be fine."

With those mysterious words, she left, humming as she did so. She would miss the quiet, peaceful gunman, but her friend was not lost forever.

Cloud raised an eyebrow as the note was gently placed in his hand, and glancing over to the tearful ninja and the sad- looking Nanaki, the red fire- lion, he unfolded it hesitantly, reading it out loud.

_Hello, all of my friends-_

_It is quite surprising to be reading this, isn't it? Especially under these circumstances, no less. I know that the finding of Vincent's gauntlet has shocked you all, but don't worry. Everything will be alright. _

_You all know that Vincent wasn't happy here; it wasn't hard to imagine, after all that was done to him at the hands of Hojo. He had to endure much, and for one person to have such suffering… I couldn't stand it. Especially when it was a friend, a trusted teammate that was in pain. _

_Vincent is not dead; he is simply gone. I imagine the surprised looks on your faces, for are they not the same thing?_

_No, they're not. I offered, with Gaia's permission, a second chance for Vincent. He took it, and Gaia let him leave the Planet to a different place. It is hard to explain, so I won't attempt to. I will simply say again; Vincent is not dead, and not permanently gone, so please, don't worry. _

_Besides, Gaia might still have use of him, so he might be coming back. In fact, I can almost guarantee you all that you will be seeing Vincent again, so lay your hearts at ease._

_That is all I wanted to do in this note- assure you of Vincent's safety, and his future happiness. It's time to bring this to an end, though, so goodbye, my friends. I'll always be watching over you all, so don't worry. We'll all see each other someday, in the Promised Land, which I know for a fact exists. _

_So please, don't worry, and know that I love you all. Until next time, everyone._

_ Aerith Gainsborough_

Cloud looked up, relief in his eyes. "He's not gone…" His shoulders relaxed and he tucked the note into his pocket, turning as he did so. "C'mon. We have a Planet to help rebuild."

"Wait!" Yuffie exclaimed. "What did the note mean, until next time? Are we going to be seeing her?"

Cloud froze and hastily pulled the note out, scanning it quickly, until he found the part he wanted. He reread it a few times, until he looked up, glowing blue eyes wide. "It would seem so."


	2. The Stranger on the Grounds

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

Amethyst- purple eyes rolled as the possessor of them, Zero Kiriyuu, held back the line of screaming fangirls. It was ridiculous, really, how they were able to scream at such a high pitch for so long without losing their intensity or voices.

Perhaps they should consider becoming opera singers..?

Zero almost flinched at the thought of hearing those high- pitched voices butchering foreign languages daily, and for money, too. He held back the flinch, however, not wanting any of the nearly- rabid girls to see anything that would signal weakness. They were like sharks- the first sign of weakening, and they would surge forward, much like they did to Yuuki every night.

Poor girl.

He glanced back at the gates where the Night Class students resided, gritting his teeth. The vampires had better hurry the hell up, or he was going to commit murder.

An "Oomph!" from the other side of the line made him sigh- it signaled that Yuuki had been knocked over. Again. He couldn't go over to help her up, though. His group, while staying away and back from the gates due to his threatening aura, would be on the gates and the Night Class students faster than one could say, "obsessed" if he were to leave.

Still, he turned around, the movement effectively halting Yuuki's released group. "All of you! Back in line!" Zero barked, jabbing his finger at them. They flinched as a group, but backed up, allowing Yuuki to stand up and again, start her attempts to keep them in check. She flashed Zero a grateful smile, before going back to hold back the crowd of girls.

He almost smiled at the one that Yuuki had given him. He didn't though, not wanting to ruin the scary demeanor that kept the fangirls in check.

A change in the tone of the girls' screams alerted him to the fact that the Night Class students were finally, finally showing themselves. Zero leveled a cold, piecing glare at the group of girls he was in charge of keeping back, making them shrink back.

He almost smirked. It was a sort of revenge for the torture they put his ears through daily. Besides, it was stupid of the girls.

What kind of guy would want a girl that could break glass with their scream as a girlfriend? Especially if their hearing was as sensitive as that of the Night Class's?

The wrought- iron gates creaked open, and a blonde student was the first out, his electric- blue eyes sparkling, and a charming grin upon his face. "Hello, ladies!" He exclaimed, prancing out. "It's wonderful to see you all!"

A few girls fainted as he winked at them, and the others simply screamed louder. "Idol-sempai!"

Zero glared at the charming vampire, and heard a little squeal as Yuuki was trampled, unable to keep her group of girls at bay.

Zero whirled around, pointing his finger at the group of escaped fangirls, stopping them in their tracks. "Get back, all of you!" He nearly growled, his patience at its end. He was tired of dealing with these stupid, hormonal idiots that screeched worse than banshees.

A few girls pouted, and others started to cry, but they backed up, and resumed their screaming as the other night class students came out the gates, led by their leader, Kaname Kuran. He stopped by Yuuki, as he did every night, and held out a hand, giving her a warm smile. "Here, Yuuki."

She blushed, but took his hand, brushing off her skirt as she stood up. "Thank you, Kaname-sempai."

He chuckled, the deep, warm sound like velvet. It nearly made Zero want to gag. "No, thank you for doing this, Yuuki." His brown eyes slid over to Zero, and a slight, mocking smile, unnoticed by anyone other than the other vampires and Zero, flashed across his face. "And thank you as well, Kiriyuu."

Zero rolled his eyes. The vampire was messing with him, as always. Kuran didn't care what he did to help keep the Day Class girls back.

His hand caressed the handle of his gun, Bloody Rose. Forcing his temper down, he released the handle, and instead, jerked his head down the pathway to the classes "You need to get to class, Kuran. Go."

Kaname shrugged, but left, not sparing a second glance at the silver- haired prefect. The only reason he tolerated him was because Yuuki seemed rather attached to him. If not for her, he would not spare the youth a second glance.

He glanced one more time at Yuuki, who was gazing dreamily after him. It relieved him, assured him of her affections towards him. Turning, he continued to the classes, ignoring the whispers of the enamored fangirls.

"Oooh, did you see his smile? It was so wonderful…"

"I only wished it was directed at anyone else other than her…"

"Idol-senpai was so dreamy…"

And so on and so forth. Kaname led the other vampires down the hallway, and they ducked into their first class, taking their seats just as the bell rang. Their teacher, Touga Yaguri entered, and Kaname settled down for a long, boring class.

When the bell finally rang for break, Kaname was going out of his mind with boredom, and had spent the last part of class staring out the window. He had been admiring the full, slivery moon, and the way it bathed everything in soft light.

The wind was blowing, just a breeze, and it made Kaname want nothing more than to be outside, letting it flow over his body.

Deciding to just do what he wanted to, Kaname silently slipped away from the other vampires, and walked towards the rustling trees.

The class had made him so bored, and he longed for some… excitement.

Walking out into the woods, he caught a flash of silver hair in the distance, and momentarily considered going to annoy Zero some; the prefect had a dislike of him, and he loved to get the silver- haired boy angry. It was amusing.

Still, if he revealed his presence to Zero, he'd simply be told to get back to class, and- he froze. His eyes widened, and he cocked his head, as if he were attempting to hear something. His brows furrowed, and then his eyes widened as he gazed up.

He stood there for a split second before turning and diving away, and just in time, too.

Something red came hurtling down with a hiss of wind, and landed on the grass hard enough to leave a slight dent, stirring up a cloud of dust.

There was silence for a moment, and then Kaname was up, dusting the dirt off of his pure- white uniform. It didn't really matter, though. Uniforms were replaceable. His life, if this thing, whatever it was, was dangerous, was not. Even if it was extremely hard to kill him, it was still possible.

He scooted closer to the red lump, blinking as he noticed that the red was a tattered, dirty piece of fabric. What the hell could it be? "What the hell is that?" Kaname muttered to himself.

Kaname stepped closer to the lump of fabric, bringing his nose up almost instinctively to sniff the air around it, getting its scent. What he smelled confused him. It was human, or at least… seemed to be.

There were underlying scents that were unfamiliar to him, one dark and alluring, and the other, almost bittersweet. This last smell was nearly masked by the other two, but it was still there. He stepped closer yet, and tried to probe at the thing's mind.

What he got was darkness, in the sense of emptiness. His brows furrowed at this, but he had gotten what he needed to know. It was unconscious.

What the _hell_ survives a fall like that and ends up merely unconscious? The thought of an entity that powerful… It gave him chills down his back.

Kaname came closer, and knelt beside the thing, reaching out his hand and gently prodding at it. No need to injure it further, for it had to be hurt in some way. Even a pureblood vampire like himself would sustain injuries from a fall so far that it left a dent in the ground.

The sound of the night birds chirping and the rustle of the trees were the only noises, and the thing didn't stir. Reassured that the thing was good and unconscious Kaname grabbed ahold of the tattered red material, and pulled.

The thing rolled over, and Kaname leapt up and back, leaning forward to see just what had fallen out of the sky.

It was hard to see the thing's face; it was covered by black stuff that he immediately recognized as hair. Kaname reached forward, and pulled some of the extremely long black hair away from the face.

The face was uncovered, and he leaned back in shock. "It's… a boy?" He sounded uncertain.

Kaname shook his head, turning the almost unearthly white face towards him, turning it this way and that, then shook his head. "It's male, I'd say, although between the hair and androgyny of the features, it's hard to tell." He said thoughtfully to himself. Talking to himself had become a habit as of late, when he was all alone. It let him say what he wanted- no, needed- to say out loud, where no one would look down upon him for his more… un-pureblooded thoughts.

He leaned forward, better to closely examine the thing. "It's hard to tell anything else when he's unconscious, I need to-" His murmured words were cut off as the eyes beneath the lids started moving, the lashes fluttering as they opened.

Kaname was startled speechless by the crimson eyes that were slowly revealed. With a hiss, he threw himself back. Red eyes always, always meant a hungry, bloodlusting vampire. Always.

The crimson eyes blinked open, hazily focusing on Kaname, and a slight shiver went through the vampire at the feel of the eyes on him. It lasted but a second, though, as the eyes wavered, and the eyelids slid shut once more, the body making no notion to indicate it was alive.

Kaname let out the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding.

Kaname sighed, and leaned down once more. The eyes had shocked him, but now that he had a moment to think about it, his reaction had been stupid. Humans didn't go into bloodlust, only vampires did- and this boy may not have been wholly human, but- "It's not a vampire- I'd be able to smell it," He mused.

He gathered the thing up, surprised that the boy, thing, whatever it was, was so light, even under the fabric. "Whatever it is, it's alive, and I need to get it to Cross." The Chairman would know what to do with it, and hopefully be able to get some kind of idea what the boy was doing here.

He stood up, rearranging the boy in his arms so that his arms were under the shoulders and knees.

He left, walking away from the woods and to Cross's offices.

Kaname stole a look down at the boy, noting the almost death- like whiteness of his skin, and the way the long hair came to trail down into the air, waving with every step Kaname took. He sighed. _What are you, and what, exactly, am I supposed to do about you?_

The trip to the Chairman's office was relatively quiet, although when he snuck by the classrooms on their way, Kaname knew his fellow vampires had seen him.

They knew better than to tell the teacher the delinquent pureblood was slinking just outside their class. Well, not that the teachers could do anything about it. He outranked them in the vampire world, and whether he chose to attend class or not was his own business. Kaname usually did, though, out of respect for Kaien Cross and the academy he had founded and lack of anything else to do. He had felt the lingering stares of curiosity from his companions; however, he didn't bother to explain.

Kaname couldn't help stealing a glance now and then at the pale boy, wondering why he was swathed in the thick red material, and why he had fell from the sky.

As he walked, he mentally ran through all the things that the boy could be.

Maybe the red fabric was a parachute of some kind? No, it didn't seem like it, and if the youth had a parachute, he would have landed without creating that crater in the ground. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to admit the fact that he was stumped.

He looked up, the change of surroundings visible in the corner of his eyes alerting him that they were in front of the Chairman's office. He contemplated the door a moment, trying to figure out the best way to get in.

With a sigh, he shook his head. With a simple thought, the doorknob across from him turned, and the door swung open easily. A small smile tugged at his lips. Forgetting to use his powers like that… maybe he was getting senile in his old, ancient age.

He walked in silently, shutting the door behind him with another thought. It slid shut, not making a noise. Shifting the boy in his arms in order to get a better grip, he stole one more look at the boy, making sure who was still unconscious, relieved when he saw the long, coal black lashes still resting on his pale cheekbones.

What manner of creature hurtled down from the sky, was left merely unconscious? Well, something might be wrong internally, but until he was able to examine the youth better, he wouldn't know. It intrigued him, yet at the same time, for the first time in his life, Kaname Kuran was unnerved.

He glided forward to the Chairman's office, opening the door using the same technique he had before. The Chairman's blonde head was bent over some paperwork, and he was adjusting his glasses as he wrote.

"Chairman Cross."

Kaname's voice caused the Chairman to pause, then put down his pen, and lift his head up to meet Kaname's eyes. "Hello, Kaname." His eyes flicked down to the bundle in Kaname's arms. "What do you have?"

Although Kaien Cross was lighthearted, silly, and clingy around his adopted daughter, and Zero, whom he regarded as a son, the status of Kaname as a pureblood vampire, and his own as Chairman didn't allow this. Their relationship was of a formal nature, and they respected each other too much to have it any other way.

Of course, this decorum only applied when they were alone- when Kaname showed up when Yuuki and Zero were here, the Chairman continued as if the brunette hadn't suddenly shown up.

Kaname slid forward a bit more, holding the boy in his arms up. "It came falling out of the sky while I was in the woods on break."

What he didn't mention was that it wasn't so much a break as much as skipping class, but the Chairman didn't need to know that…

Kaien's eyebrows furrowed, and he stood up, removing his cumbersome cloak as he did so, readjusting his glasses. "It fell… out of the sky? I'm not sure I understand."

He reached out to take Kaname's burden, his eyes widening when he felt the shape of the bundle. "A person?" His eyes traveled up to meet Kaname's. "A person fell out of the sky? We need to get him to the infirmary." His tone was not the light, playful one of the normal Kaien Cross, ex- hunter, but had adopted his more commanding one, and he turned to stride out the door. "Come, Kaname. Tell me what happened on the way."

Kaname, respecting the authority in Kaien's voice, simply nodded, and followed him out the door.

Kaien Cross listened intently as Kaname quickly summed up what had happened to lead him to find this boy on the way to the infirmary.

It was unheard of, or at least, not anything Kaien Cross had heard of in his 200 years of life. A boy falling out of the sky? What had happened?

Kaname opened the door for Kaien as they reached the infirmary, the nurse on desk duty, a brunette with shoulder- length hair, and blue eyes, looking up from the book she was reading to see the Chairman and leader of the Moon Dorm, and Night Class students.

It wasn't something that was seen every day, and made her eyes widen in shock. "Chairman, and Dorm Leader!"

Kaien strode up to the desk. "Ms…Kenko, was it? I need a bed, closed off, please. And this minute; it's quite urgent."

Eyes still wide, she blinked, then shook her head, turning away to tap something rapidly onto her computer. "What's his name?"

Kaien shook his head. "It's not important; it's not a student, so don't make a record of it, please." His voice was kind, but there was a layer of steel underneath that made the nurse stop what she was doing, and glance at the bundle in Kaien's arms.

She wasn't supposed to just let the injured in without getting some kind of record entered first, but Chairman Cross had given her a direct order..

Pushing away from the desk, she stood up, straightening her black and white scrubs, and coming around the desk. "The doctor is out on lunch- follow me." Striding forth briskly, her tennis shoes tapped briskly on the floor as she led the two men to an open bed in the corner.

She drew the two side curtains as they stepped to the side of the bed, and then exited, drawing the third curtain at the end of the bed shut. "If there's anything you need, push the button on the wall. I'll be at the desk."

"Thank you, Ms. Kenko." Kaien replied, setting the red- swathed boy down on the bed.

He waited until the sound of footsteps faded away, and then turned to Kaname, who had been watching impassively. "Let's see who this is."

Kaname stepped forwards at the Chairman's words, to the boy's side. Reaching out, he tugged the cloth away fully, making the ends drape over the side of the hospital bed. The movement revealed the red cloth to be a cloak of some hind, with a high collar, and buckles coming down to about mid- chest.

His small body was covered head to toe in black, leather pants covering his legs, and a black shirt with straps that held it together running down the middle. The whole ensemble looked to be too big for him, as it was baggy and loose. Boots with savage looking, pointy golden tips on the end covered his feet, and a loose red headband was wrapped across his forehead, although it was starting to come loose.

Kaname frowned at the ridiculous amount of buckles and straps that the outfit consisted of, and then his eyes locked onto the holster strapped onto his right leg. Inside the holster was a large handgun, and Kaname reached out to tug it out, marveling at the weight.

He examined it for a moment, admiring the engraving of the three heads on the triple barrels, taking a moment to run his fingers over the name etched into the handle in elegant print: Cerberus. Fitting, with the three barrels and three dog heads.

The charm hanging from the handle clinked as he handed it off to Kaien, who took it, examining it with an ease that all but screamed that he knew his way around guns. Well, as a hunter, he had probably had to be proficient with a number of weapon, and guns were not excluded.

Turning back to the boy, he patted the lithe body all over, attempting to see if there were any more hidden weapons. All he came up with, though, was a bag full of large bullets, which he tossed to Kaien as well. The Chairman caught them easily, dropping them to the ground as he continued to examine the gun.

Kaname sighed, knowing he would be getting no help with the next part, as the Chairman was engrossed with the strange gun. He leaned down, and began undoing all the buckles and straps, starting with the voluminous cloak.

He pulled the cloak away from the boy's thin body, rolling him over to the side to be able to pull the red fabric away, and drop it to the side on the ground. Rolling the boy back over, he was able to see the white face for the first time. Intent more on seeing if there were any injuries, he didn't' pay attention to the features of the boy. Kaname judged him to be around 16, and would be very surprised if were over 17.

His lips were the only splash of color on his alabaster skin other than his black eyelashes, and a slight dusting of pink along his cheeks, coming into view now that he was in a warmer place than the cool night outside, and where there was better light.

Absentmindedly, Kaname ran a thumb along a cheek, marveling at the softness of the skin under his hand. He shook his head once he realized what he was doing, not entirely sure why he had done so in the first place. The boy's skin had been warm to the touch, and told Kaname that he was still alive, and was also indicated in the way the boy's chest moved, the action visible now that the cloak was out of the way.

He leaned down to being undoing the straps that held shirt together, but only got about halfway down when he felt the breathing change to a different pattern- from that of one unconscious to one who was awake. He froze mid- unbuckle, his eyes flicking up to see, for the second time, the eyelids raise, revealing crimson eyes.

Kaname drew back, never breaking eye contact with the boy. Kaien looked up from the gun at Kaname's movement, his eyes drawn to the figure that was just opening his eyes.

The boy blinked a few times, clearing his vision, and then his crimson eyes slid to Kaname and Kaien, standing in the corner. He coughed once, a ragged sound, then drew in a shaky breath as he lifted his torso slowly up, off the bed.

He heard Kaien's sharp inhale of breath at the sight of the boy's eyes, but for some reason, Kaname himself wasn't worried.

They lacked the glow of a bloodlusitng vampire, and a vampire in bloodlust would not be simply attempting to sit up- they would be ravenous, tempted by the smell of a pureblood in close proximity, and if they were a mindless level E, would be snarling and lunging off the bed.

This boy simply seemed… lost, confusion evident in his large crimson eyes, partially obscured by long, raven- colored bangs falling in front of them. Deciding to make the first move, Kaname stepped forward, noticing how the boy's eye locked warily onto his movements. "Hello; my name is Kaname Kuran, and you are presently in the infirmary of Cross Academy. What is your name?" He kept his voice low and soothing, trying not to startle the boy.

He woke up to the feel of something moving around on his chest, curiosity making him open his eyes to take a look. He was met with the sight of a man with shoulder- length, dark brown hair and russet colored eyes looking down at him.

He blinked as what he now realized were hands drawing away from his chest, and the man withdrew to the corner, where another man with straw- colored hair in a ponytail, and bespectacled, sat holding something in his hands- his eyesight was a bit blurry, and a throbbing in his head was made known.

He rapidly blinked his eyes, trying to get his vision to clear as he attempted to sit up. Black hair that he realized was his own fell across his vision, and he gazed through the spaces at the first man that was now approaching him.

Not knowing where he was, or who the man was made him wary, and he watched carefully as the man stepped closer, a gentle look on his flawless features. "Hello; my name is Kaname Kuran, and you are presently in the infirmary of Cross Academy. What is your name?" The man known as Kaname had a velvety, low voice, and it made him unconsciously relax.

He blinked, though, as he thought about the man's words. His name…? His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall it, and then furrowed deeper as he realized he couldn't remember anything at all. Concentrating, he tried to bring forth any memory, anything that might give him some sort of past.

He felt a wave of rising panic as he couldn't recall anything, and looked up to see Kaname leaning forward, a concerned look upon his face. "Please, don't strain yourself; it's alright if you cannot remember. You had a long fall."

Fall? He fell? Well, it certainly would explain the throbbing headache he had now. But, he couldn't remember anything else!

_Yes, you can, silly._ He heard a light, almost musical voice inside his head, and froze, thinking. He didn't know what the voice was, but instead of frightening him, it somehow calmed his frayed nerves.

And suddenly, he found he remembered something, and he looked up, a small smile of relief on his face. "My name is Vincent Valentine." He blinked as he heard his voice- it was odd not to know what one's own voice sounded like, and he hadn't realized that he didn't remember it until now.

"And I'm Kaien Cross, Chairman and founder of Cross Academy." Vincent glanced up at the sound of the voice, seeing it was the straw- haired man who spoke.

"Vincent, tell us, do you remember anything- anything at all?" The straw- haired man spoke again, and Vincent, as he now knew himself to be, shook his head.

"I can't- I don't remember anything else other than my name." His eyes dropped, ashamed. Why couldn't he remember anything? He strained, searching for anything, even a glimpse of a past memory, frustrated when he drew a blank. "I'm sorry."


	3. The Offer

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

Kaien felt a rush of sympathy for Vincent as his shoulders slumped, his eyes downcast. His whole past, erased, and waking up to a place he knew nothing about… He stood up straighter, determine to help the boy. He took Yuuki and Zero in when they needed it; why should this boy be any different?

"Vincent." The raven- haired boy looked up at his name, his large, crimson eyes sorrowful. Kaien, like Kaname, did not fear the color of the boy's eyes. He had not proved himself to be hostile, and he simply looked lost, and fearful of his new surroundings. "We need to examine you for injuries, but first, you need to get out of those clothes." His voice had taken on a fatherly tone, and that was what he was determined to be to this boy as of now- a father, in a world where he suspected Vincent to be alone.

Vincent cocked his head to the side, then looked down, his eyes widening comically at what he was wearing. Leather? When… What the hell had ever possessed him to wear leather?! And this much?

And suddenly, Kaien's suggestion of getting out of the clothes seemed like a good idea. Reaching up, he started to unbuckle the rest of the straps on his shirt.

He was confused, though. The whole outfit seemed to be too large for him. What was the purpose in wearing it if it didn't fit…?

Finally getting all the buckles undone, he shrugged his shoulders, letting shirt fall off, onto the bed, revealing his slim torso. It was odd that he had chosen to wear such large clothes- he didn't even have to unbutton the cuffs to slide his hands out.

Vincent flicked his hair out of his eyes, flicking them up to see Kaien approaching the bed. "We're going to call the nurse in here to examine you- the doctor's on his lunch break." Kaien paused, and then chuckled as he pressed on the button to summon the nurse. "Or, should I say, midnight snack?" He glanced over at Vincent, gazing at him from the bed. "You chose a bad time to fall, Vincent."

Vincent was confused. What was this talk about him falling? He shook his head, the long raven strands swishing from side to side. "I don't understand," he admitted. "What do you mean when you say I fell?"

Kaname lifted his head from where he had been standing quietly in the corner, averting his eyes as Vincent removed his shirt, trying to give the boy at least some measure of privacy. "Vincent," he said quietly, "We can explain tomorrow, after you get examined, dressed, and fed."

Vincent turned his head over to where Kaname had been standing unobtrusively until now, over in the corner. The tall teenager's eyes were off to the side, and all of a sudden, Vincent was glad that he was not being examined.

The nurse, at that moment, drew aside the curtains, and came hurrying in. "Is there something you… need…?" her voice trailed off at seeing Vincent's red eyes. She, herself, was a vampire, but a working class Level C, like the doctor himself was. Still, she knew what red eyes meant, and she eyed the boy sitting calmly on the bed, shirtless, with wary eyes.

He stared back steadily, and after a moment, she gave a "harrumph." Well, he didn't look hungry- he was calm, and that made her trust him. Rolling up her sleeves, she knelt down to reach under the bed. "I'm guessing you want me to look at him for injuries?" The nurse was not stupid, and she was the only medically trained individual in the area. It made sense that they would want her to look over the boy they had brought in unconscious.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Kaien nodded. "Very observant. Yes, if you would, please," He asked, gesturing to Vincent.

She nodded, pulling out a stethoscope, and a few other instruments. "I need you to lie back, so I can check for any internal injuries or the such first." The nurse stated, inserting the ends of the stethoscope into her ears, tapping the other end to make sure it was working properly, tucking it into her shirt's pocket when it was.

Vincent did as she requested, lying back, and staring up to the ceiling. He felt feather light touches sliding down his bare chest, trailing down his ribcage, and prodding around at his ribs and stomach. "No stomach distension, which is good- nothing's ruptured, and nothing feels broken..." The nurse was saying to Kaien.

She paused for a moment, cocking her head at Kaien. "Why, exactly, would he have any internal injuries? What happened?" She saw the Chairman shake his head, and she narrowed her eyes. "I need to know, so I can better examine him."

Kaien sighed, rubbing his forehead. "He… fell. Quite a long ways, too, and crashed onto the ground."

Vincent heard this, and considered it. Had he fallen out of a tree? Gah, this was so frustrating…

The nurse's gentle pokings traveled down to his side, and she stopped. "I need you to roll over… What's your name?" The nurse had never gotten it.

"Vincent," he said, as he complied with the nurse's request, and rolled over onto his back. There was a beat of silence as he did so, before the nurse started calmly tracing the spine, making sure no bones were unnaturally out of place.

Kaname leaned forward, suddenly very interested on what he had seen on the boy's back. Between the shoulder blades, an intricate, lacey, red and black cross lay, with words weaving throughout the spaces, written in gold_. In regeneratione de Planet iacet in alas Chaos perniciem ..._

His eyebrow raised as he translated the Latin words: 'The rebirth of the Planet lies on the wings of Chaos's destruction...' What, exactly, did that mean?

Asking Vincent was no use, as the boy wouldn't remember the tattoo, most likely. Still, it was odd- not the cross, as many people had them, but it was the words themselves that were odd…

The nurse had finished with her examination of Vincent's back, and she stood up. "Roll over and sit up, please."

Vincent lifted himself off the bed, turning himself over, and scooting up to sit straight. The rest of the examination was procedure; getting his heart rate, blood pressure, checking his ears and eyes, ect. Finally, she finished, tucking everything back into the bag, zipping it up, and tucking it back under the bed. "You're done. I didn't see anything out of place, and you don't have any injuries, which is good." Sighing, she checked the watch on her right wrist.

"It's a bit after midnight; the doctor won't be in for another hour or so. You can stay or leave; whichever you want to do."

"We'll be leaving." Kaname, silent until then, cut in. The nurse nodded, and left quietly, sensing that she was unneeded.

Vincent looked around. "Where, exactly, will we be leaving to?" His voice was curious; he knew this was an infirmary, but he didn't know where the infirmary was located.

Kaien came forward. "We'll be going back to my office to discuss the situation. But first, you need clothes." He eyed Vincent critically. "Those seem to be a bit big for you."

Vincent blushed, a small tinge of red coming to his cheeks. What was he doing before that possessed him to put such large clothes on? "I'll be fine- I can wrap that," he nodded his head at the red piece of fabric lying on the floor, "around me for now. I assume that it is mine, as you two don't seem the type to be wearing something like that."

Kaien grinned. "No, you're right. He knelt down to pick it up, so he could hand it to Vincent, when a bundle fell out of it. "What…?" He picked it up, and an expression of understanding dawned on his face. He tossed them onto Vincent's lap. "I'm guessing those are yours." He turned around, going for the curtain. "Come on, Kaname-kun. Give him some privacy."

Kaname followed Kaien, giving one last glance towards the boy on the bed, who was regarding the bundle on his lap with a confused look. He shook his head, and left. _Why do I think that look is so endearing…?_

* * *

Vincent waited until both older men exited, then picked up the bundle Kaien had tossed him. A black button- up shirt and undershirt were there, along with a pair of black slacks. No shoes, though, and his brows knitted together as he stared at the clothes. _Why would I remember clothes, but no shoes?_

Clearing his head of inane thoughts, he tossed his legs over the bed, reaching down to regard his shoes.

He tentatively stroked the bolted golden points on each boot- they were hard and cold. Funny. Wasn't gold usually softer? It would be impractical for footwear. Maybe it was copper or something that looked like gold.

Vincent turned his feet his way and that, trying to figure out how to get them off. Finally, on the sides, he found the ties that held them onto the boots, and with a few quick jerks, untied the knots, and they dropped off, leaving a normal pair of boots behind. From there, it was easy to unlace them, and draw them off, noticing that they were, like the rest of his wardrobe, too big for him. How had he walked in them?

He stood up, the leather pants falling down immediately. Stepping out of them, he drew on the pants, buttoning them up, and then the undershirt and button- up shirt, not bothering to button it up. He picked up the cloak, and spread it out on the bed, picking up the discarded clothes and wrapping them around the gold boot tips, then placed them on the cloak, rolling it up into a bundle he could carry easily.

Straightening up, he ran a hand through his hair, wondering why it was so long. A thought occurred to him that made him freeze, then laugh quietly to himself. He couldn't remember what he looked like, aside from the obvious fact that he had long black hair. Looks like he'd be getting a surprise when he looked in the mirror.

Shaking his head, he gathered the bundle of clothes under one arm, and grabbed the boots in the other. He padded over to the curtain, drawing it aside with his elbow, and exited the closed- off bed, looking around. He spotted the two older men over by a desk that he assumed to be the nurse's, Kaien filling a paper out, and Kaname leaning against a wall, arms crossed, and staring at the floor.

They both looked up as he came up to them, and Kaien nodded. "Those clothes seem to fit you better." Then, he went back to filling out whatever he was before Vincent came out.

Kaname nodded as well. The clothes did fit him. The black contrasted with his white skin, making it more noticeable, and brought notice to his unique eyes, as they were the only color on his face aside from the pink of his cheeks and lips. Vincent was very slim, he noted, in a willowy, lithe sort of way. His gaze traveled down to Vincent's bare feet. "You have no shoes…"

Vincent looked down at Kaname's words, and shrugged. "If it's not a long walk on a path of razor- sharp glass, I'll be fine." Kaname studied Vincent for a moment, gauging his words.

He opened his mouth, about to offer to carry the boy, or something, as the thought of him walking around barefoot didn't appeal to him, and the shut it as he realized what he was doing. Was he really going to offer to carry this boy like a girl? What the hell was wrong with him?

He thought about it for a second, then came to the conclusion that it was some kind of protective instinct, brought on by sympathetic feelings towards the boy's loss of memory, and his disheveled state.

It was at that moment that Kaien set the pen down, and passed a few of the papers to the nurse, folding the others, and tucking them into his pocket. He walked over to them, glancing at the door. "Ready, Vincent? There's a few things we need to talk about."

Vincent nodded. "Of course."

* * *

**Meanwhile, somewhere in the Lifestream….**

Aerith was watching over the proceedings with a smile. It had worked; Vincent did, in fact, make a rather cute teenager. She giggled.

"You could have at least given him clothes that fit him." Zack walked up, a grin on his face.

Aerith turned to see her friend, and held out her hand, which he took, then approached the well of water where Aerith was watching her friend through. She gazed down at the ravenette sitting on the hospital bed fondly. "Oh, I did." At Zack's raised eyebrow, she smiled. "They're in his cloak." Suddenly, she blinked, an incredulous look crossing her face. "Oops… I forgot to give him shoes..."

Zack laughed, shaking his head. "If he knew… I don't think he would appreciate being treated as a life-sized dress-up doll."

She giggled. "That's the beauty of it. He doesn't remember…" Her demeanor turned more serious. "But, I think he'll be fine. He has a chance to get a new life, one that he builds for himself, free from any obligations or influences." She gazed down, a fond look turning her face happier. "And, I think... he may be able to love once again."

Zack looked down to where she was looking, seeing a tall brunette standing quietly in the corner of the infirmary room. "Him?" At Aerith's nod, he frowned.

"But, what about the other one?" He knelt down, and stirred up the water, showing another figure, one who was currently sitting under a tree, staring up at the nearly full moon.

Aerith turned and leveled a knowing look at Zack. "It will all turn out in the end, Zack. Just wait and see."

Sighing, the spikey- haired ravenette shook his head. "Sometimes Aerith, I'm scared to see what goes through your mind."

Laughing lightly, Aerith focused back on the pool of water.

* * *

The walk back to the Chairman's office was in silence, Vincent trying desperately to recall anything, any memory at all that might help him remember his past life, and the two older men in deep in thought over what had occurred.

When they reached the office, Kaien went to his desk, and sat down heavily in his comfortable rolley chair that he spent hours twirling around in, either alone, or in the presence of Zero or Yuuki. Kaname sat down gracefully in one of the chairs in front of the Chairman's desk, giving a meaningful look to Kaien as he did so.

Vincent, at a loss of what to do, simply stood just inside the doorway, gazing down at the ground, face hidden behind a curtain of hair. "Vincent."

The sound of his name drew his head up, his gaze settling onto Kaien's tired face, and he could see dark rings staring to form under the eyes. "You don't have… a family that you remember, do you?" At Vincent's shake of his head, Kaien sighed. He thought so. Well, there was only one other option, then.

"Seeing as how you don't have anywhere else to go, I would like you to stay here, so you at least have someplace to stay and call a home." There. Kaien's fatherly instincts were satisfied. Now, onto his duties as an adult and Chairman. "As we are also a school, you would naturally be enrolled in the classes we offer here, and receive a legitimate education."

Vincent was, he had to admit, shocked by the proposal. He… well, he didn't know what to expect, but an offer to stay here was not something he expected. Still, the offer was welcome; he had nowhere else to go, and Kaien seemed like a kind man, and Kaname himself didn't seem so bad. Quiet and a little distant, but Vincent sensed a gentle heart under the detached demeanor.

"I… would be honored to stay here, Chairman Kaien," Vincent accepted quietly.

Kaien grinned, the tiredness vanishing at the thought of another 'child' to regard as his own, like he did Yuuki and Zero. "Wonderful!" Kaien exclaimed. He jumped into the air, and Vincent imagined flower petals pouring from his outstretched fingers.

He glanced towards Kaname, his eyebrows raised in a silent question. Kaname shrugged, clearly saying, 'get used to it.'

Kaien calmed down, and sat down, still beaming at Vincent. "Now, we need to figure out if you're going to be in Night or Day Class, first of all, so we can figure out your uniform, and dorms, and-"

Kaname cut him off, raising his eyes to meet Kaien's. "He'll be in Night Class." The statement was innocent, but Kaien knew the hidden meaning under it. Kaname wanted Vincent in the Night Class so he could keep watch over the mysterious boy.

Kaien nodded, drawing up some forms from his desk. "These are the papers for your uniform," Kaien explained as he also drew out a tape measure, and tossed it to Kaname. "I need you to go into the bathroom, and measure him, Kaname, while I fill the other forms out to the best of our knowledge, and get a room in the dorms assigned to him."

Kaname caught the tape measure with ease, and looked over to the boy, who was regarding Kaien with an incredulous look. Kaname understood; the Chairman was a confusing man sometimes. Kaname secretly suspected that he had sustained a head wound during his time as a Hunter, and that it affected his personality. One could never be sure, though.

He stood up gracefully, heading to the bathroom, so he could measure the boy, grabbing the papers on the way out. Glancing back over his shoulder, he saw Vincent following him, giving the now humming Chairman a wide berth.

It made him want to smile; the boy could be quite amusing.

* * *

Vincent followed Kaname into the side bathroom, still wondering at the Chairman's sudden change in moods. Kaname said nothing as they walked into the bathroom, the brunette closing the door behind them.

He glanced at the mirror on the side, wanting to walk up to it, he could see himself. It might have been a vain curiosity, but still… it was odd, walking around, not knowing what one's face looked like. "Something wrong?"

He turned to see Kaname setting down the papers, unraveling the tape measure as he did so. An eyebrow was raised as he asked the question, and Vincent shook his head, stealing a few quick peeks at the mirror.

"I just…" He sighed. "It's odd, but… I don't know what I look like. I was curious."

Kaname stopped what he was doing to look fully at Vincent. The boy's brows were furrowed in confusion, and he was running a hand through his mess of black hair. He considered Vincent's words, trying to see it from his point of view. He had to admit, waking up to find that he couldn't remember anything about himself, well, it would be odd.

"My own voice surprised me, too."

He shook himself from his thoughts to see Vincent smiling ruefully at him, idly fiddling with the tip of a lock of hair. He blinked as he realized Vincent was… shy? He inclined his head towards the mirror. "Take a look, then."

Vincent glanced at the mirror, and then slowly approached it, and a vain thought surfaced. What if he was hideous? What if he was all pimply, or sickly looking, or- "What the hell?"

Kaname twisted his head around to see Vincent leaning forward, his hand coming up to brush against his reflected crimson eyes, which Kaname could see were wide in shock. "What... did something happen to my eyes?"

Thinking about it now, it was a logical reaction. That color of eyes was unheard of, unless you were a vampire. Even then, though, Vincent's eyes didn't glow with bloodlust, the irises were simply… a very dark red. They were unsettling as they were captivating, although Kaname could understand Vincent's disbelief. "No, they were like that when you first opened them," Kaname murmured, turning to read the papers to see which measurements he would need.

Normally, he knew, Kaien would call a maid, or tailor, or something to do this, but it was late, and until they sorted out a story for Vincent, they couldn't let anyone else know he was here. Kaien was doing that right now, figuring out a background, and Vincent was partly Kaname's responsibility, since he had found the boy in the first place.

He glanced up to see Vincent narrowing his eyes at his reflection, and then turn away, shaking his head. "I wonder why they're like that…" Vincent looked up, smiling wryly. "I guess I should just be glad they're not glowing like something out of a horror movie."

Kaname was startled at Vincent's quick acceptance of them. Any other person he knew, (well, whose eyes didn't glow red when they were hungry, he thought) would be freaking out over the unnatural color, or exclaiming how cool they were. Vincent's nonchalant acceptance surprised him. "Any other comments about your appearance?" The words may have been sarcastic, But Kaname was, to his surprise, actually quite curious as to how he saw himself.

The boy snorted. "Besides the fact that I'm a bit pale, and my eyes are red?" He shook his head. "Nothing, really." He didn't really know what else to think. He looked in the mirror, and saw a face. A thought crossed his mind- what passed for being considered attractive? He couldn't remember, and therefore, didn't know.

The brunette blinked, the picked up the tape measure. "If that's the case, then.." He held the tape measure up for Vincent to see. "You don't need to take odd all your clothes; just your overshirt."

Vincent reached up to start unbuttoning his shirt, shrugging out of it to let it fall on the floor. He tilted his head to the side. "Where do you want to start?"

Kaname eyed him, then looked at the papers for Vincent's uniform. "Your arms; hold them straight out to the sides."

Vincent did so, and let Kaname start measuring his body.

When they finished, Kaname and Vincent had learned that he was 5' 10', and had a shoe size of 9 in men's. It didn't take that long, thankfully, and Kaname was quick and impersonal in the matter of measuring his body.

Vincent was rebuttoning his shirt as they exited, and saw Kaien still writing, although the tune he was humming had changed. He glanced up, and seeing it was Vincent, gave him a blinding grin. "Vincent! I finished filling out your papers, and since you can't remember your past, I made up a quick history for you!" He paused, seeing the papers in Kaname's hand. "Oh, Kaname, you can get back to your dorm; classes are finished for the night anyway. Just drop those off with the security guard in your dorms when you get there."

"What about Vincent?" Kaname asked.

Kaien readjusted his glasses. "He'll be staying in the office for the day; I'll call Yuuki in from her classes later in the afternoon to pick up his uniform, explain the school better, and escort him to the Moon Dorm afterwards. He'll start classes tomorrow night, after he's had a chance to get settled."

There was really nothing else to say, so Kaname simply turned and walked to the door. He paused with his hand on the doorknob, though, and glanced over his shoulder at Vincent. "Have a good day, Vincent."

Vincent just nodded, walked to drop down into a chair, and Kaname went out the door.


	4. To the Dorms

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

-She would like to thank her single reviwer, Shi-koi, for her kind words. They were most appreciated, and the Maiden of Autumn hopes that she, along with the other readers, continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

"A new student?" The old security guard's eyes narrowed as he peered at the papers for Vincent's measurements that Kaname had handed off to him. "The Chairman did not inform me of this."

Kaname crossed his arms. He was admittedly tired and hungry, as he had missed his midnight lunch. "He just came in tonight. Now, I'd like to go to my room to sleep. If you have a problem, contact the Chairman, who is currently with the new student. Of course, his uniform is to be ready by tomorrow night, and if there are any delays due to your disbelief, you will be the one to blame." He glared at the now-flinching security guard. "And I'm sure you don't want that."

The guard hurriedly shook his head. "No, no," he said quickly, as he got up to take the papers to the tailor. "It won't be a problem."

"Good," Kaname said curtly, and continued walking to the dorms, ignoring the guard hurrying away to the on- grounds tailor, who dealt with any new uniforms, tears, or alterations needing to be done.

Opening up the door to the dorms, he took a quick look back at the horizon, seeing the sun was just starting to peek over the line between land and sky. Dealing with the unexpected and odd arrival of Vincent had taken all night, and suddenly, the thought of having to deal with the other vampires made him grimace, although only two of them would give him much trouble.

Ruka, he knew, would be the first to ask where he had gone, and demand to know why he had skipped classes. Rima wouldn't say anything, and neither would Senri. Hanabusa would grin, and simply assume he had been with Yuuki, while Takuma would simply continue reading his mangas. Seiren would remain silent, as she always did, not questioning his actions or motives, and knew that Akatsuki just didn't care, in the end.

He stepped inside, walking to the main living room of the dorms. As he suspected, his main group of followers were there, sitting around or leaning against the wall. Ruka was the first to speak, getting up as soon as she spotted him, and practically flying across the room to his side, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Akatsuki. "Kaname- sama! Where were you?" she demanded. "We were worried when you suddenly disappeared!"

Hanabusa looked up from where he had been idly flicking through a book, grinning wickedly. "I'd say he was with Yuuki- haven't you noticed he has a soft spot for her, Ruka?" He was intentionally trying to get her riled up- it was amusing when she was.

Inwardly, Kaname wished that Hanabusa's words had some truth to them. As fascinating, he had to admit, as Vincent was, he still wished that he could have been with Yuuki. He could feel Seiren behind him, but he was used to her silent shadowing, and ignored her. "Ruka," he began, "I don't think it's any business where I've been."

She stepped back, a hurt look in her eyes. "I simply-"

He cut her off. "No, Ruka." He shook his head. "I'm going upstairs. None of you," he eyed every one of them, "had better think of disturbing me until the evening, unless it's one of the security guards or Chairman himself."

He started to the stairs, and was just staring to climb up them when he heard his name. "Kaname, what if it's Yuuki that comes here?" That was Hanabusa, with a smirk on his face.

Kaname considered this for a heartbeat, closing his eyes as he thought about warm, gentle brown eyes, and a friendly, smiling face. Yuuki… "She, of course, is always welcome."

And with that, he finished climbing up the stairs, going to his room, locking the door and falling onto bed fully clothed, too tired to get undressed.

For some reason that he couldn't fathom, his last thoughts before finally going to sleep weren't of kind brown eyes, but crimson ones, hazy with sleep as they opened for the first time.

* * *

Kaien stopped fiddling with his glasses, and fixed Vincent with a warm smile. "While Kaname was measuring you, I came up with a background story for you being here."

"Sir-" Vincent started, but Kaien waved him off.

"Call me Chairman, or Kaien, anything but sir. It's too formal, and makes me feel old. Now, what did you want to say?"

Vincent crossed his arms, staring down at the ground, thinking of the questions he wanted to ask. "This is all very… confusing for me." He sighed, lifting his head, and sat back more comfortably into the chair. He suspected he'd be here for a while. "First of all, if I'm not a student, what was I doing here?" That was the question that had been nagging him since Kaien first offered to let him stay. Why was he here, on the Academy's grounds, if he didn't go here?

Kaien shrugged, shuffling some papers around. "I'm not sure; you'll have to ask Kaname for more details of exactly where and how he found you. I think he could answer your questions better than I," the Chairman answered evasively.

Vincent's crimson eyes narrowed; the Chairman was keeping something from him, he was sure of it. Still, he let it drop for the moment, deciding to go onto his next question. "What's this background you've concocted for me?"

A paper was handed to him by a smiling Kaien. "The basics are there; feel free to fill in anything else for yourself if anyone asks." Vincent raised his eyebrows at this, but bent his head to examine the papers, absentmindedly flicking his hair out of the way as he did so.

Scanning through the papers, his eyebrows continued to inch upwards as he read. Finally finishing, he looked incredulously at the Chairman. "I'll never remember all of this."

Kaien, who had been standing in front of Vincent, leaned forward to tap the ravenette's temple. "If you can't remember, just tell them that due to the accident listed on here, you have amnesia, and can't remember your past perfectly. The students and teacher will be so sympathetic towards you, they won't care!" he finished with a smile, beaming at Vincent.

There was something seriously off about the man. Who the hell switched from serious to happy and back and forth so fast and easily? "Besides," Kaien continued, "I'll have a copy of this sent over to Kaname, who will be helping you get around the academy. He'll fill in any blanks if you can't remember something."

"Alright." Vincent handed the paper back to Kaien, unable to hold in a yawn. Kaien locked in on this, and started looking around the office. "What are you doing, Chairman?"

Kaien didn't pause in what he was doing, reaching under his desk to pull out a box. Vincent regarded it warily, making Kaien laugh. "I keep this here in case I get too tired to return to my own room." He opened it, pulling out a couple of pillows and a blanket. "You're tired, and I don't have a room ready for you." He gave the pillows to Vincent, along with the blanket. "There's plenty of room here; just stretch out on the floor."

Vincent stood up, looking around, and finally deciding on one of the corners, where he would be out of the way. First, though, he handed the blanket back to Kaien. "I can use the cloak I had with me when I was found," he explained, tucking the bundle along with his boots under his arm, and going over to the corner. "I'll be fine."

He set the boots down, out of the way, laying the pillows down, along with his cloak. Unrolling the red fabric, Vincent removed the clothing- wrapped sharp tips, setting them on the boots, and shaking out the cloak, wrapped it around himself.

Kaien went back to his desk, and sat down, looking at the boy in concern. "Will the light bother you?"

Vincent shook his head as he lied down, pulling the pillow over to him, settling his head down on it, his black hair splaying out across the pillow and falling into his face. Scowling at it, he spit some out of his mouth and brushed the rest out of the way, tucking it into the cloak. Stupid hair- it was getting annoying to deal with.

He glanced up at the Chairman, his crimson eyes softening. "Thank you, Kaien," he said, using the man's first name, "for taking me in."

Kaien's heart melted a bit at the sight of Vincent wrapped up in his cloak, only the face with his large crimson eyes peeking out. He made a cute picture like that, and Kaien turned to mush inside when confronted with adorable things. "You're welcome, Vincent. Sleep well."

Vincent only hummed in reply, his tired brain, which he had not realized as such until his head hit the softness of his pillow, already fading into sleep. He sighed once, his eyes sliding shut, and then it was quiet in the room as Vincent went to sleep.

Kaien simply smiled fondly at the sleeping boy before returning his attention back to his paperwork, humming a soft tune as he did so.

* * *

Vincent felt something poking him, reminding him of the way the nurse had poked at his ribs earlier. There was whispering, and his name quietly being called. "Hm?" He hummed. "Wha's it?"

"Aw, you're cute…" He heard. It was a girl's voice, and sounded… gushing- like. He almost shuddered at the thought. He felt his shoulder being shook ,and he attempted to bring his hand up to half- heartedly swat at whatever was touching him, not really managing to care when he couldn't. He rolled over onto his other side in an effort to ward away the annoying person.

"Vincent? Come on, you need to wake up." His shoulder was shook again, more harshly this time. The more jerky movement startled him, and he shot up, some unknown instinct making him reach for something on his right leg that wasn't there anymore. Looking around wildly, he saw wide brown eyes looking down on him.

"Hey, there! Wow, you sure shock easily!" A hand was held out to him, and he peered at it through a curtain of black hair. "Come on, I don't bite!" The voice was warm, and Vincent was immediately put at ease. He automatically lifted his hand to reach out for it, confused when he found his hand was restrained.

Looking down, he saw he was tangled in the cloak. He huffed, scowling at it, before wriggling his shoulders out, and reaching down to untangle his legs. He blinked, then looked over to the left, seeing the hand was still held out to him.

He took ahold of it, feeling the owner of the hand- a girl- pulling on him, trying to help him up. He lifted himself up using his free hand, finally standing to his full height. Stretching his arms up, he yawned, trying to get his head to clear, and get rid of the stiffness in his limbs.

Running a hand through his hair to get it under control at least somewhat, and get it out of his eyes, he finally opened his eyes fully to examine who had woken him up. Large brown eyes met his eyes and blinked once before opening wide, and she leaned a bit closer to look closer at his eyes. "Whoa…" she breathed. "They're so red…"

He shifted, uncomfortable under the close scrutiny.

She blinked, suddenly realizing how close she was, and staring as well. It was rather rude, and she blushed, looking away. "Sorry…" She looked back up at Vincent, who was staring at her sleepily. "I'm Yuuki, by the way!" Yuuki gave him a warm smile, tucking her hands behind her back. "I brought you your uniform, and I'm here to escort you to the Moon Dorms!"

She smiled brightly, and Vincent had to fight hard to stifle a yawn. He was still so tired, and he glanced around for any type of clock that might tell him what time it was. Yuuki noticed him looking, and she cocked her head, confused. "What are you looking for?"

"A clock," Vincent answered, and as he was looking around, he saw a plastic clothing bag draped over the back of a chair. The clothing within it was white, making him remember Kaname's clothing from yesterday. _So that was the uniform…_

Yuuki tilted her head to the side. "The Chairman doesn't have a clock in here; he has a watch," she told him. "But when I last checked, it was about 5 in the afternoon."

Drawing his attention back to her, he frowned. 5 in the afternoon? He had been sleeping for a long time, then. Shaking his head to ward off any last impressions of sleep, he saw that Yuuki was staring at him with unbridled curiosity. Feeling a bit self- conscious, he ran his hand through his hair-man, that was becoming a habit really fast- and shrugged. "What?"

She seemed to snap out of her daze, realizing she had been staring- again. "Nothing," she said brightly. "It's just your eyes; they're very unique. Anyway," she started, switching subjects, "I need to tell you about Cross Academy while you get dressed, and then I can take you over to the Moon Dorms to get your room assigned. I have the papers right here," she held up the papers, brandishing them with a smile, "so it won't take too long. I have prefect duty in two hours, and I don't think Zero will be too happy if I skip out on duty."

He nodded, although Vincent really didn't understand some of what she was talking about. Still, he grabbed the plastic bag, and headed into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. "Vincent, since I only have two hours, I'll just talk to you through the door."

He shrugged, before he remembered that she couldn't' see it. He started unbuttoning his wrinkled shirt as she talked, drawing it over his head and onto the floor along with the undershirt.

"The Academy is divided into two classes; the Night Class and the Day Class. They're told apart by the uniforms they wear; Nigh Class, like yourself, wears white uniforms with black trimming, and Day Class wears the reverse: black with white trimming. Disciplinary Committee, which is what Zero and I are, along with being prefects as well, wear this white band on our arms so that people know who we are- not that it's hard to remember," she chuckled. "Well, at least in Zero's case. He's infamous."

"Our duties as Disciplinary Committee are, well, I'll explain it to you after you go to your first class tomorrow night. It's hard to explain right now." While she was talking, he had drawn off his pants, and unzipped the plastic bag, making sure not to wrinkle the uniform, which was neatly pressed and wrinkle free.

He unbuttoned the white jacket, along with the black shirt that went under it, drawing out the tie, and setting jacket and it off to the side. He slipped the pants on and then the black socks that were stuffed into the shoes. Turning back to the rest of the uniform, he donned the black undershirt, not bothering to tuck it in as the jacket was plenty long enough to cover it up, and slid on the white vest, buttoning it up. Vincent slid the tie through the collar, tying it instinctively, knowing how to do it, before he paused, realizing what he was doing. _How do I know how to do this…? _ The tie was in a perfect knot, and smoothed down, as if he did it every day. He shook his head, figuring it was some forgotten memory surfacing.

Reaching down, he slipped into the black shoes, not having to lace them up, as they were more loafers than anything else. He picked up the jacket, shrugging into it, and buttoning up the cuffs as well as the ones in front, leaving the first few undone, as buttoning it up fully felt like he was slowly being suffocated. He adjusted the collar and cuffs, making sure they were neat, and then with a sigh, turned to face himself in the mirror.

He blinked at his reflection. It was the same as he had seen last night, but the crimson eyes still caught him off guard. He leaned forward, looking more closely at them, to see if there were any broken blood vessels that were making them that color. He saw nothing out of the ordinary, they were simply… red. A very dark red.

He stood back, sighing in frustration and glaring at his eyes. They were going to attract a lot of unwanted attention, he knew it. Shaking his head, he shifted his focus away from his eyes, and to the uniform, making a few minor adjustments to straighten everything out.

Once he figured everything was as good as it was going to get, his attention shifted to his hair, and he scowled at it, flicking his bangs away from his eyes. He was tempted to cut it, but something inside of him recoiled at the thought. He had woken up with it like this, and lopping it off… it just didn't agree with him.

Figuring there was nothing else to do, he shrugged, picking up his clothes and folding them into a neat bundle, grabbed the bag and unlocked the door, stepping out.

Yuuki looked up from her nails that she had been examining, her eyes going wide as she took in the sight of Vincent, neatly dressed in the white uniform. The two contrasting, monochrome colors of his uniform drew attention to his red eyes, making them stand out in such a way that it was hard to ignore them. His long black hair was messy, but not tangled, giving him a look that all but screamed that he had just rolled out of bed. All in all, Vincent in the Night Class uniform made a very sexy picture, and it left her gaping.

Vincent frowned slightly at the speechless Yuuki, depositing the bag and clothes onto his cloak on the floor, and going over to her, kneeling in front of her. "Something wrong?"

She closed her mouth, shaking her head. Her chooks took on a red tint, and she shot up, waving her hands. "No, no, it's just…" her cheeks got a bit redder, and Vincent tilted his head to the side, confused at her behavior. She turned away, embarrassed at her reaction. "The uniform suits you." Whirling back around to face Vincent, she gave him a smile. "We should get you to the dorms, so you can get settled in."

Vincent stared at her a minute longer, wondering at her reaction, then shrugged. It didn't really matter, anyways. He went back to the corner, picking up his discarded clothes and rolling them back into the cloak, and grabbing his boots, leaving the plastic clothing bag where it was. He had no use for it, and thought that maybe the Chairman could re- use it. Yuuki was waiting by the door, and she opened the door for him, following him out.

The sun was just starting to set, giving everything a soft yellow tint. Vincent glanced around with interest, being able to examine his surroundings fully for the first time. It had been dark the last time he was here, although the thought hit him that he had been able to see very well in the dark.

"You remind me of Zero, you know." Yuuki's voice broke him from his thoughts, and he glanced over at her, who was studying him with an amused look. "Very quiet, although you lack the death- glare he gives to nearly everyone." She chuckled, kicking a stone out of the path. "You'll meet him tomorrow night; that is, if he isn't late, like he always is." Her face took on a murderous look at the thought, and Vincent raised an eyebrow. She seriously looked like she was ready to commit murder at the thought.

Her eyes flicked up from where they had been glaring at the ground, and her expression brightened. "Hey, we're here!"

They were where? Vincent tilted his head up, wondering what Yuuki was talking about. Ahead of them was the large building that was the Moon Dorm, and Yuuki stepped ahead of him to unlock the gates, pushing them open. "Go on ahead!"

He went through, stopping to turn to her with a raised eyebrow when she failed to follow him. "Are you coming?"

She shook her head ruefully. "No, I... don't really go into the Moon Dorms, and I need to see if I can find Zero." She started to close the gates, before her eyes grew wide, and she ran to him, rummaging in the pocket of her jacket. "Oh, I almost forgot! You'll need these papers from the Chairman in order to get in. Just give them to the security guard," she pointed at a little stone booth-like thing at the building's doors in the distance, "and they'll show you to your rooms."

She backed away, her brows furrowing as she tried to remember if there was anything she forgot to tell him. There must not have been, since she shook her head, closing the gates. She gave him a wave before she turned away. "See you tomorrow night, Vincent!"

He watched her go, waiting until she was nothing but a small figure before turning back to the building with a sigh, readjusting his bundle. He rubbed his temples with his free fingers, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

It sacred him, coming here, and being thrown in with people he knew nothing of. He desperately wished for a memory, any little familiar thing at all. _You remember me, silly._

He froze, hearing the same voice he had heard before, the last night. Musical and light, it calmed him slightly, making him feel better. He looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark, and he needed to get inside.

Deciding to think over the voice and its words later, he started walking again, the shoes making little noise as he made his way to the building near the doors. From a distance, he saw an old man there, and he felt relief at the fact that he wouldn't have to wait there.

The old man looked up as Vincent approached, narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?" he barked, eyeing Vincent.

Vincent was taken aback at the unfriendly greeting, not expecting it. Still, the man's hostile demeanor awakened something inside of him, and he leveled an icy glare at the man while handing over his papers. "I'm the new student that Chairman Kaien took in; Kaname should have come by here earlier yesterday and told you that I would be coming," he said coldly.

The guard averted his eyes away from Vincent's, unable to hold the crimson gaze. "Kaname- sama might have mentioned something about that…" The guard flipped through the papers, and then got up, unlocking the door, and holding to open for Vincent. "You're in room 19," the guard said grudgingly. "I'll show you up."

Vincent nodded, and stepped through the doorway, taking a glance to look around the room as he did so. It was a very nice entryway, with marble floors and a large, sweeping staircase leading to what Vincent assumed would be the dorms. "Come along," the man called.

Returning his attention to the waiting security guard, Vincent started climbing the stairs, following the man up them. The rooms Vincent passed were empty, and the doors on others were closed tightly. "Where is everyone?" Vincent asked, curious as to why the dorms were so dead, when, according to what Yuuki had said, the night classes were going to be starting soon.

The man ahead of him shrugged. "They're most likely getting dressed; they sleep during the day."

Unseen, Vincent rolled his eyes. Did the security guard think he was stupid, or something? When else would they sleep other than the day? He scowled at the man's back, but as the guard halted right in front of him, his eyes opened wide in surprise, and he reeled backwards, the sudden halt unexpected.

Gaining his footing, he shot a nasty glare at the guard that was just reaching around his neck to a bundle of keys, sifting through them until he found the one he was looking for, and bending down to unlock the door.

"Room 19; you don't have a roommate, so it's all yours." The security guard turned, and pressed another key into Vincent's palm as he did so, before striding away without another word.

Vincent glared at the retreating form, barely repressing the strange urge to growl at the man. He stopped and blinked as he realized what, exactly, he so strongly wanted to do. Growl? Where the hell had that come from?

The sound of a door opening on the other side of the staircase spurred him into action, and he shot into the room and closed the door as quietly as possible, not wanting to draw attention to himself. He dropped his bundle of clothes near the door, shoving them into a corner with his foot.

He then allowed himself to fully examine the room, taking the table against one wall, the four- postered, canopied bed, and the flowers in vases resting on numerous surfaces among the room. They were a mixture of nightshade and night lilies, the appropriateness of them making Vincent chuckle.

Footsteps passed his closed door, the sound of male and female voices making him pause. They were muffled by what he thought had to be thick walls, so he couldn't make out any words.

Idly, he wondered if Kaname would be in the dorm, and weighed the risks of venturing out to see against the thought of having to introduce himself to the rest of the students. Insecurity made his decision for him, and he waited until he was sure all the students in the Night Class were gone, before opening his door, and peeking out.

Sure enough, the dorm was empty, and it made Vincent gather his courage, and step out into the hall, glancing around to make sure no one was coming. He smile da bit to himself at the quietness of the building, and decided that as long as he was alone, he'd do some exploring.

Wandering along the halls, he noticed an open doorway near the stairs, with shelves of books seen within. Assuming it was a library, Vincent pushed aside the door and stepped in, his crimson eyes taking in every aspect of the room. There were shelves of books, some looking old and dusty, while others looked quite new.

A fire was going in the fireplace, which Vincent thought was weird, since it was summer. He chalked it up to adding to the atmosphere of the darkened room, which Vincent could see perfectly in. He didn't' really pay attention to that fact, however, more interested in skimming his hands along the spines of the books, smiling to himself as he saw a few books that he thought he recognized.

Wait, recognized?

A full- blown grin bloomed on his face as he realized that he recognized something, even if it were as insignificant as book titles. It was a start, and lightened Vincent's heart as he pulled out a classic, Moby Dick. It was the old, unabridged, unedited version, meaning that it wasn't changed from its original Old English way of speaking into more modern words.

Smiling happily to himself, he decided to waste away part of the night reading, going over to a chair by the fireplace, and curling up comfortably into it, resting his elbow and book on the arm of the chair, and his head into his hand.

With eager eyes, he opened the page, eyes flicking over the old illustrations on the first few pages. Wriggling his body around a bit to rest more onto the chair, he flipped the page to the beginning, and started reading.


	5. The Meeting in the Library

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

"Zero!"

Said owner of that name slowly opened his amethyst eyes, rolling them in annoyance as he heard his name being called. He didn't move from where he was sitting slumped against a tree, arms crossed and legs stretched out. "What do you want, Yuuki?"

She stopped in front of him, bending over to place her hands on her knees as she panted, attempting to catch her breath. She gazed at him through her brunette bangs, her brown eyes narrowing into a glare. "Where were you? You showed up late, and then disappeared on me!"

Zero uncrossed his arms, stretching them above his head, and hearing his shoulders pop. "I was taking a break." He raised an eyebrow at Yuuki, giving her a deadpan look. "And at least I wasn't going into fangirl mode on a certain pureblood while we were supposed to be keeping the other girls at bay."

Yuuki gasped, trying to come up with some sort of comeback, spluttering when she was unable to. Zero settled back against the tree, internally smirking, though it didn't show on his face. "That's what I thought."

Yuuki growled, crossing her arms. "Whatever," she said, mimicking Zero's usual response. "I also wanted to let you know that a new Night Class student showed up today; he'll be starting classes tomorrow."

This got Zero's attention, and he shot up, lilac eyes going wide. "What?! The Chairman didn't tell me this!"

She giggled, pleased that she knew something that Zero didn't. "That's because he was an unexpected arrival, or so he said."

Zero glared at Yuuki, before settling back, and mumbling something about another bloodsucker he'd have to watch. Yuuki frowned at this- his sudden, unexplained arrival was odd.

She considered it for a moment, before coming up with no plausible explanation. It was odd, that Kaien knew nothing about the new arrival, and yet, accepted him into the school, and sent him to the Moon Dorms, no less. There was something Kaien was hiding, she was sure, and was determined to find out after her shift, when they reported back to the Chairman's office. She looked up at the moon, smiling slightly as she pushed the thought of the new arrival to the back of her mind.

It was a beautiful night; it was almost a full moon, and the moonlight reminded her of the color of Zero's hair. Walking over to him, she nudged his outstretched leg gently with her foot. "Come on, Zero- kun. Let's go patrol for fangirls."

* * *

**Ah, so good to see you again, Host.**

_What? Where- Who are you? Where is this place? It's so dark!_

**It's your subconscious, Vincent. Aerith really did take away all your memories, even of me. How sad. And how bad for you, if I were less honorable, and decided to take control of your body while you slept.**

_My subconscious? Aerith? You take control of my body?! What do you mean, she took my memories away? I had an accident, that's why I cannot remember!_

**No, Host. Well, yes, actually. You did fall, and quite hard, too. I cringed, even though we could not feel anything, as you were unconscious, and Aerith was protecting your body. But, your fall is not to be blamed for your loss of memory.**

_What? Then who is?_

**Yourself, Vincent. You only have yourself to blame for your loss of memory. But don't take it too badly, Host. Your life before your memories were taken was not worth remembering.**

_You remember- wait, who are you?_

**I'm you, Vincent. Or at least, a part of you. Aerith didn't touch the memories I have; she's not powerful enough to do so, unless I allowed her. Which I didn't.**

_You… remember?! Tell me, then! Who am I? _

**Ah, Vincent, you shouldn't be asking who you are, if you want answers to your past. You need to be asking the truly important question: who were you before you fell?**

_I… don't know. I can't remember._

**That was the point of the deal you made with Aerith. Your memory, and something else precious to you, in return for a new life.**

_Deal… Aerith? I don't know what you're talking about!_

**_Chuckle._**** You're not supposed to, Vincent. I told you, that was the point of the deal you made. **

_I don't understand. I can't… remember… Who is Aerith?_

**Ah, so we finally get down to the heart of the matter. That mysterious person who keeps popping up. Vincent, I cannot tell you who you were, or who you are; I'm not allowed. However, she may be able to help you. Remember Aerith, and you'll be able to find a clue to your past. Now, my Host, you need to go back.**

_Go back? Where is this?_

**Your subconscious; you fell asleep in the library, and I took the chance to talk to you. But, it's farewell for now, Vincent.**

_Will I hear from you again?_

**Of course. I'm you, and you're me; it's quite hard to be separated. I'm everywhere, Vincent; in your brain, your body, and numerous other places. Try the mirror, in fact. Now, goodbye, Vincent. My time with you is up.**

_But, I still have more-_

**Oh, and one last thing. Get our gun back from Kaien, would you? It's quite precious to us, and I, at least, want it back. **

_-!_

* * *

"Man, was it just me, or were classes tonight super boring?" Hanabusa Aido ran his fingers through his hair, tousling it even further, and glanced over at Kaname. The brunette was staring off into the distance absently.

Akatsuki Kain, Hanabusa's cousin, shook his head at the blonde's words. "It's only boring if you make them boring, Aido- kun." His eyes slid over to a light- haired brunette, and a smirk surfaced on his face. "Although, I don' think Ruka- chan thought classes were boring," the strawberry blonde teased, hiding his true feelings behind his taunts. He loved Ruka- always had, and the thought of her loving Kaname when it was obvious that he would never return the feelings angered him.

Ruka, who had been taking advantage of Kaname's detachedness, and was gazing at the pureblood with dreamy- eyes, snapped her head around. "Mind your own business," she hissed, although the color rising in her cheeks belied her true feelings.

All of the inner group of Kaname's friends had noticed Kaname's distracted state today, and Ruka had taken advantage of it to stare at Kaname to her heart's content, something that also didn't go unnoticed by the nobles.

Takuma Ichijo, a gentle, green- eyed blonde had to laugh at Ruka's defensive state as they neared the doors to the dorm. She shot a glare at him, and he only smiled at her, unruffled by the heated look.

"Stop it." They looked in shock to Kaname, who was staring at them with an irritated look. "Your squabbling annoys me." They noticed his brown eyebrows had drawn closer together, a crease seen between the two- an indication of worry.

There were no meeting scheduled, no tests or exams, and nothing had put the vampires in danger, so why was Kaname worrying?

Kaname was worrying, although it was something they knew nothing about. Thoughts of a certain crimson eyed boy had flitted through his head all night, and ideas as to what the boy, Vincent, was, and where he came from had been thought up, and then cast aside as they seemed with far- fetched or didn't fit the circumstances.

Worries about what they were going to do with him had nagged at him all day, making him distant as he attempted to focus on the problem. Now, another one troubled him, and Kaname glanced back to the group of vampires as he strode ahead, leaving them in their shock. How were they going to react to a human- well, mostly, as Kaname knew that the boy had something else in him- in the Night Class.

He increased his pace, trying to get ahead of the other vampires, and hopefully get into the dorms and find Vincent before the others did.

He approached the security guard there, ignoring the fearful look he got from the lower –level vampire. "Did the new student arrive?" he asked quietly, and the security guard nodded.

"His room is room… um- hold on…" Kaname waited impatiently as the old man sifted through some papers, muttering to himself as he did so. While glaring at the man's bent head, he didn't notice the subdued group of nobles that slipped past him, and entered the dorms quietly, unsure of why their beloved pureblood prince was acting so moody.

Talking quietly, and throwing uneasy glances at the dorm door, they made their way to the library, where they all gathered after class every night, before they retired to their rooms to sleep.

Takuma was the first one to reach the door, frowning when he found it slightly closed. It had not been left like that… Shrugging it off as one of the cleaning maids coming in and out of the room, he entered, freezing when he saw that a certain chair was occupied, and his mind screeching to a halt when he smelled the occupant within the room.

He was jostled from behind as Kain came up behind him, not noticing the stopped vampire noble in front of him. The impact nearly sent Takuma sprawling, and Kain, behind him, hissed in surprise. "Damn it, Takuma-!"

The blonde haired vampire whipped his head around. "Sh!" The harsh tone, coming from the always happy, light- hearted vampire stopped the other nobles, and they peered around the doorway. Takuma pointed a single finger at the occupant in the armchair.

Kain peered around the shorter vampire's shoulder, amber eyes widening in shock. "What…?" he mumbled.

Takuma crept closer, the other students following his lead. He got close to the armchair, and knelt down onto one knee, bending so his face was closer to the sleeping occupant. If Takuma hadn't smelled the human-ness of the person in the chair, he would have been inclined to think he was a vampire. Still… he frowned as he smelled something that was distinctly not human, and made the hairs on the back of his neck raise.

The person's smooth, ivory- like skin glowed in a reflection of the fire which the purebloods always kept in the library, and the long black hair, obscuring part of the face, fluttered with every quiet breath the occupant took. A book was opened on the armchair, and the position of the person led Takuma to believe that they had nodded off while reading.

Trailing his eyes down the sleeping form, Takuma came to the conclusion that it was a boy, although between the features and the hair, it was possible he could have been either gender.

Rima broke the silence first, her soft, quiet voice weaving its way through the room. "Who is it?" her brows furrowed. "And why does he smell human?" Her brows furrowed as she delicately smelled the air. "Well, mostly human."

"Because he is." They all whirled in surprise as Kaname's voice was heard from the doorway, the brunette's dark russet eyes locked upon the sleeping figure. "Or, at least, we think he is. Partially, at the least." He came forward, standing before the boy to regard him with a worried expression. "The Chairman and I aren't sure what to do about him," the pureblood murmured. "We don't know who or what he is, much less what he's doing here."

"What do you mean?" Hanabusa's voice sounded from the left of the armchair, where he was examining the new arrival with unabashed curiosity, and if truth be told, a tad of hostility. He didn't know who this was, but the fact that Kaname had accepted him into the Dorm so quickly made Hanabusa somewhat jealous.

Kaname sighed, closing his eyes, and bringing up his hands to rub his temples. "He's been distracting me all night… I don't know what to do with him…" he muttered to himself, and then opened his eyes, and said louder, in a voice meant for everyone to hear, "Last night, I was gone from classes. You all know this, and the reason why I was gone was this boy here. He fell from the sky, into the woods. At first, I thought he was a vampire, but…" He shook his head. "You can all smell that he isn't one." His eyes narrowed thoughtfully at the sleeping figure. "In fact, I suspect that he's something more than human- and that's why he's here. Cross and I want an eye kept on him until we figure out why he's here, and what he is."

Rima, who had been quietly listening to Kaname's words until now, spoke up thoughtfully. "Why can't you just go into his mind to learn what he is? Or ask him," she added as an afterthought.

"He has no memories of his past; that part of his mind is empty," Kaname replied. He lifted his head to locked eyes with each of the vampires in turn. "And he has no knowledge of vampires."

The whole groups stiffened at these words. Letting a human into the dorms that knew nothing of their existence? What had Kaname been thinking? Kaname sensed what the others were thinking, and it didn't surprise him. "Which means that you will not tell him, or give him any indication of what you are." His eyes landed on Aido, who had the grace to look away.

Aido, in the past, had been caught flaunting his vampiristic characteristics, and Kaname and the Chairman had had to wipe more than a few Day Class girls' memories.

"So, he's stuck with us?" Takuma asked, a smile already on his face. "Getting a new member of the group is always thrilling!" He grinned over at the sleeping person on the chair. "What's his name?"

He had forgotten to tell them, Kaname remembered. And it was about time the boy woke up, so they could meet him. He was going to class tonight, so it would be good if they had time to get acquainted with one another. "His name is Vincent Valentine."

Kaname leaned over the boy as he said this, gently shaking Vincent's shoulder. His lips parted as he was shook, and he whispered something that only Kaname was close enough to hear. His eyes narrowed at this, but pushed it to the back of his mind, determining to think about it later.

He shook the shoulder harder, and finally, the eyelids started to flutter, opening slowly. They blinked once before opening all the way, a gentle shake of his head removing the long black strands away from his eyes, and they focused blearily on the figures in the room.

There was silence as the vampires all got a good look at his eyes. The fire was reflected in the dark crimson, lending them the oranges and blues, and the light of the fire made them glow, making his eyes look like twin embers in the darkened room.

The appearance of the red eyes startled the vampires as they had done so to Kaname when he first saw them, and knew the other nobles were thinking the same thing he was. Except, due to the firelight reflecting off the eyes, the effect was much more pronounced. "Good evening, Vincent," Kaname said quietly, deciding to step in before one of the nobles forgot themselves and attacked the person possessing the eyes that signified bloodlust in their kind. He had nearly done so when Vincent had first woken up. "I see you made it here alright."

Vincent blinked again, his mind just now focusing. The encounter with the thing in his mind… it had been a dream, right? Something told him that it was not- perhaps it was the presence that he could sense in the back of his mind.

A person that was familiar was talking to him… oh. It was Kaname. The events of the last evening flooded to him, and he shot up straight, suddenly remembering where he was. The library- he had fallen asleep while reading. And if Kaname was here, that meant… the other students were here.

Lifting his head up more fully, he could clearly see two women and four men in the room, not including Kaname, who was standing right in front of him. He winced at the thought of being found asleep in the library, and a slight blush spread across his cheeks at the embarrassing thought.

Kaname saw this, and couldn't help but feel a rush of sympathy for Vincent. His situation wouldn't be ideal to anyone; he was alone, in a dorm full of strangers, in a world that he remembered next to nothing about. He watched as Vincent straightened himself up, brushing off his jacket, and the motion led Kaname's eyes to trail down the sitting form.

Vincent looked quite good in the Night Class uniform, Kaname thought. It fit his slender form perfectly, from what he could see while Vincent was sitting down, and the white contrasted with his inky- black hair, the black trimming and undershirt doing the same to his skin. The two stark colors drew attention to the crimson of his eyes, making them stand out in an otherwise colorless face.

It also made him look more mature. The night before last, barefoot and in a button- up shirt that seemed too big for him, he seemed remarkably young compared to Kaname's millennia on this Earth.

"Vincent," he started, drawing his attention away from thoughts on Vincent's appearance, "I'd like you to meet my companions." Gesturing to each vampire in turn, he called them by name, "Kain Akatsuki, Souen Ruka, Ichijo Takuma, Shiki Senri, Rima Toya, Aido Hanabusa, and myself, Kuran Kaname."

He turned to the noble vampires regarding the crimson- eyed Vincent warily. "This is Vincent Valentine."

Vincent examined each student in turn, noting the wary glances. What could they be…? Oh. He remembered Yuuki's attitude towards his eyes and he blinked before looking away, hiding his eyes.

Kaname saw Vincent's understanding, and he quickly snapped his head around to glare at his fellow Night Class, sending them a look of warning. They blanched collectively and Takuma was the first one to recover, the glare snapping him out of it and he grinned at Vincent. "It's wonderful to meet you, Vincent. I apologize if I was rude," he said apologetically, "but your eyes… They are very unique. I can honestly say that I've never seen a human with that eye color," he continued truthfully.

Vincent looked back at the now smiling blonde student, and he offered a hesitant smile in return. "It's fine," he said quietly. "And it's nice to meet you as well," he said sincerely.

Takuma sensed the other vampire's surprise at his actions, and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Really, whatever they sensed, Vincent was still mostly human and he seemed friendly, if not a bit shy. But then, he would be too, if faced with circumstances like this. _Come on, _he urged the other vampires telepathically. _At least attempt to be friendly._

His mentally- spoken words had the effect he wanted, snapping them out of their wary state, and Kaname's cousin, Senri, spoke up next, perhaps sensing a kindred, quiet spirit in Vincent. "Yes, it's nice to meet you, Vincent," the brunette murmured. Shooting a nasty glare at the vampire next to him, Hanabusa, he continued, "even if other thickheaded students don't think the same way."

Hanabusa, knowing the insult was directed at him, bristled. "Hey," he said defensively, "I was getting there!" He turned to Vincent and with a flourish, said, "Aido Hanabusa, pleased to meet you."

Vincent acknowledged him by nodding, and then looked down at the book he had been reading, making sure to remember what page he had been on before snapping it shut, and slowly standing up. He stretched as he did so, and was happy to find that the jacket was loose enough to allow for such movements. Moving over to the bookshelf, he slid the book back into place, then turned to face the rest of the Night Class members.

He shifted indecisively, his bangs falling into his eyes before flicking them away with a huff. They were really starting to get annoying. "I think… I'll go get some more sleep, up in my own room." He started towards the door to leave, before a hand fell onto his shoulder. Glancing back, he saw it was Kaname, understanding in his deep russet eyes.

The student knew he was out of place here, among others who knew each other, when he had no memories of his past whatsoever. He understood loneliness, even if he didn't understand what it was like to draw a blank when he tried to remember further back than his awakening.

"Classes start at 7, Vincent," he said softly. "Meet us by the doors at 6:40." He gave a smile before releasing Vincent's shoulder. "Sleep well."

"Thank you," Vincent replied, and left the library, closing the door gently as he did so. Kaname waited until the boy was gone and heard the distinctive sound of a dorm door down the hall closing, before turning to fix his famous pureblood glare at his companions.


	6. The Reflection of Chaos

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

-She would like to thank the guest reviwer for the last chapter and the other readers as well. She hopes they continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

When he got to his room, Vincent removed his jacket, loosening his tie as he made his way across the room, and set it carefully onto the back of a chair, making sure not to wrinkle it. He'd have to wear it later this evening, and showing up looking like a wrinkled mess was not something he wanted to do.

**Vain, aren't we, Vincent?**

He froze as he heard he growling, deep voice again, his hand that was just reaching up to start unbuttoning his shirt stopping on the first button. So, it hadn't just been a dream? Then, what was this…?

**No, it wasn't a dream. Go to the mirror; we can talk face to face there. I mentioned it earlier, remember?**

A gentle push at his mind made him turn his head to the let wall, where opposite of the bed, there was a full length mirror. Approaching it hesitantly, he paused a moment, before stepping in front of it, facing his reflection.

His brows furrowed in confusion as he beheld his own reflection. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but-

His mind came to a halt as his reflection's eyes slowly bled to a bright, glowing gold, a small smirk that he knew was not present on his own face twisting his lips. **So, we finally meet.**

The reflection's mouth moved, but the words resounded in his mind, making no noise in the outside world. His reflection crossed his arms, leaning against the side of the mirror in a casual pose. This… it couldn't be real? Could it? Reflections didn't speak in his mind, and didn't, -didn't- have a mind of their own, much less a body to control.

**Yes, well, exceptions are made for me. Our relationship is… complicated. **The reflection's smirk turned dry, and his golden eyes seemed to dim in thoughtfulness. **I am you, and therefore a reflection of you, you're right. But, I am also my own being, a different entity. Therefore, I am you, yet not you. **

The reflection stood up straight, flashing a mischievous grin at Vincent. **Our unique relationship allows for rules to be bent, considering what we are.**

"And what are we?" Vincent blinked as he heard himself talking to his reflection. This was honestly something he could say that he had never imagined himself doing.

**Thought you'd never ask.** The reflection chuckled, humor shining in his eyes. **I'm suddenly glad I chose not to take over your body and destroy the whole world.** He couldn't help but sigh at the thought. **Talking with you in this state is something I'd not want to miss out on.**

Cold chills ran up Vincent's spine at the reflection's words. Take over his body and destroy the world? What the hell was this thing? And why was it inside of him?

Wait, inside of him? Vincent's brows furrowed as he thought about the thing's past words..

_Ah, so good to see you again, Host…. decided to take control of your body… I'm you, Vincent. Or at least, a part of you… I'm everywhere, Vincent; in your brain, your body, and numerous other places… take over your body and destroy the whole world…_

His eyes widened as he realized the implications of the thing's words, and he let his knees give way as disbelief made them weak. He stared unseeingly at the ground as the words churned over and over in his mind. _In... me… but that would mean…!_

He slowly lifted his head, seeing the reflection looking down onto him, a gleeful smirk that did not fit his face on the reflection. "You… You're a demon?"

The smirk widened, and the reflection mimed a shotgun, jerking his hand upwards to indicate a shot. **Bam. Correct. **The smirk faded into a frown, and the demon tilted his head thoughtfully inside the mirror. **Although, 'demon' is quite a crude term. Technically true in regards to my actual appearance, but I prefer to be known as my name, or what I actually am: a WEAPON. And my name is Chaos, by the way.** The demon winked at him, fangs peeping through the smirk on his face. **It's good to meet you for the second time, Vincent.**

"The second time?" Vincent was utterly confused at this point, the wheels in his brain turning furiously, trying to process the new information regarding himself- he was possessed! And having a conversation with his possessor!

His reflection rolled his eyes, giving Vincent an Oh- my- goodness- are- you- really- that- daft look. **What, did you just think that I suddenly popped up in your body after you woke up from your fall? Really Vincent, **the demon snorted, **think for a moment. I've been here for quite a long time. **A corner of his lip furled up, and he gave Vincent an appraising, very thorough look that left Vincent feeling… violated.

He almost groaned. Optically violated by his own reflection. Well, strike off another thing on his list of things that he never imagined happening. Because the impossible had just happened.

A chuckle drew him from his scattered thoughts, and he saw the demon in the mirror raising a single brow. **Actually, for someone of our age, we look quite good, Vincent. Aerith did a good job. **The demon took the opportunity to run a hand down the front of his own shirt slowly. **I'm actually quite pleased.** He looked up mischievously at Vincent. **You really were quite the cute teenager, Host. I saw what you were like from your memories, but I'm very glad that I got to experience seeing us like this for myself.**

Vincent snapped his head up to glare at the demon. "Would you stop molesting our body?! And you mentioned Aerith earlier. I don't have any memories of her, yet you say she could be the key to unlocking my memories." His brows knitted, and then shot up as the demon's first words sunk in. "What do you mean, looking good for someone our age? You may be ancient, but I'm… I'm…" He couldn't remember what age he was. Well, that was a hindrance. "I can't be older than 16 or 17, at the most!" he continued.

The demon scowled at Vincent's words, but dropped his hand from his body, huffing and glaring at Vincent. **You're just as dour now as you were before, always placing these restrictions. And your true age isn't something I can tell you- I can't reveal the memories of your past to you- only things that concern you and I, such as who I am. **He saw Vincent's shoulders slump in despair, and the demon winced at seeing the way his Host's whole body drooped. **I am sorry, Host, **the demon said sincerely.

Vincent looked up, acceptance visible in his face and captivating crimson eyes. "I know, and I don't blame you." He rubbed his temples, a question that had been running through his mind unable to be kept in anymore. "You mentioned a deal; was my life before the loss of my memories so bad that I felt compelled to trade them away?"

Chaos closed his eyes, and in the hidden recesses of his mind, the memories that were hidden away from Vincent replayed. Hojo's tortures in the name of science, all matter of fact, and lacking any emotion, Lucretia's betrayal, the 30 year sleep filled with nightmares, the distrust and wariness of AVALANCHE when his Host had been desperately in need of human contact, yet they were to distrusting of the man to offer it until it was too late… All of it flashed through his ancient mind. In all his years on Gaia, in the Lifestream and out, in all his observations of the humans, he had never met one that had suffered so much as Vincent Valentine had in his short life.

Coming back to himself, and reconnecting himself to Vincent, yet still keeping the memories hidden, he opened his eyes, and nodded slowly. **Many people would call your choice a coward's way out, Vincent, **he whispered, **but in your case, there was no other option out. I don't respect you any less for your decision; after all we've been through together, it's hard not to hold respect for an individual such as yourself. **He took a deep breath, even though he didn't really need it. **Vincent, I suggest that you stop trying to recall your past; it's very painful, and you had your memories erased for a reason. Don't pursue it.**

Recalling all Vincent had been through had made him come to his own decision. Vincent had traded his memories and the ProtoMateria, the one thing keeping him in check, away in return for relief from his constant nightmares that haunted him day and night. It had been a risk, for if Chaos wanted to, he could take over Vincent's body and have his way with the world, and no one would be able to do anything about it.

He had been offered a new life, and if Vincent was going to keep pursuing his memories, there was no point to have made the deal. And his presence, he suddenly realized, with his subtle hints to Vincent's past, were not doing anything to help him find peace in his new life.

Therefore, his decision to go to sleep, dormant in the back of Vincent's mind, unless the man- no, boy now, really- absolutely needed him. It was decided. He was just lucky that he had been able to put the other three demons to sleep. They were not as intelligent as him- they had more animalistic minds, really, and there was no telling what kind of havoc they would wreak if Chaos had not intervened with them as he had.

But now, all he had to do was wait for Vincent to go to sleep and then so would he, for a very long time. The boy's body was still immortal- Aerith's transformation of his body had been merely physical. There was still the mako that liberally laced his veins, thanks to Hojo's treatments, and his own immortal presence.

They would not be aging or dying anytime soon.

Vincent had been silent, thinking to himself as the demon had done the same. He finally lifted his head, though, brushing the long strands away as he observed the demon lost deep in thought. Aerith… just who was she? The name kept popping up in their conversations, and Vincent was just about to ask about her again when a knock sounded at the door.

"Vincent-kun?" The voice at the door was upbeat, and Vincent recalled the voice as belonging to the blonde haired student with green eyes, Takuma.

Vincent turned to the mirror in panic. Chaos couldn't be seen!

The demon must have known what he was thinking, because he nodded from his side of the mirror. **I know- it's time to go. Goodbye, Vincent. And like I said before, don't forget to get our gun from the Chairman. **He gave one last, lingering look at Vincent, before he slipped away, and back into Vincent's subconscious, curling up into his space. He would only be out once more before he settled down to sleep, and so he closed his eyes and waited.

The sight of one's own altered body that had disturbingly become…. Normal in the short span of time that the demon had had control of his reflection slipping back into its normal form was weird, to say the least.

He watched in fascination as the eyes slowly faded back to their familiar, yet definitely not normal by any means, crimson color, his body slowly sinking to the ground to mirror his own position on the floor. Finally, the reflections' head slowly tilted up, until he was looking into his own red gaze, devoid of any of the demon's presence- his reflection was simply that once more.

**~In the Lifestream~**

"Oh, dear. Chaos…" Aerith shook her head as she gazed down into the pool that showed her memory-lacking friend in his new world.

Zack looked up from where he had been drowsing in the pale light afforded by the Lifestream, legs crossed and head supported in his hands. "What was that, Aerith?"

The brunette Ancient sighed, bleakly staring at the scene laid out in front of her. Chaos may not be talking out loud, but she knew what was being said- one of the perks of being a Cetra. "Chaos is causing trouble. He had a pure intention, going to sleep as he is, but I fear…"she trailed off, wringing her hands.

"What?" Zack prompted, more alert. Aerith didn't usually worry about things, most of the time smiling in the gentle way of hers, and saying that the Planet would make it all right. So when she began the hand- wringing, and the losing of the smile, it signified that it was time to start feeling uneasy. But it wasn't until the lip- biting that something serious that you should be worried bout was going on.

And so far, it was just the- Zack's violet gaze zeroed in on the bottom lip that was being worried between white, straight teeth. Damn. "Aer, what's wrong?"

"I may have messed up this Planet's fate with my actions, and dammit!" Her fist came down on the ground, smashing some grass.

Zack jumped, nervous and perhaps frightened of Aerith for the first time in his life. The Ancient had been sad, worried, even upset before. But pissed like this? How did you handle a Lifestream-infused being capable of communicating with the Planet and possessing enough power to do basically anything they wanted?

Zack was clueless as hell in that regard.

"Chaos, why do you have to be so stubborn? I told you before you left with Vincent not to go to sleep and just leave him alone, no matter how much you may think it's right!"

"Aer, Aer!" Zack said placatingly. "Calm down, and tell me what you mean."

She breathed in deeply, getting her emotions under control, before turning to Zack. "In every planet, every world, the fate and story of that planet is preordained- not perfectly, but the gist of it is there- and it can be altered somewhat in accordance with the people who inhabit it."

"Our Planet, Gaia, even had one- we all were part of it, still are, actually. All planets do. Vincent was a part of it, and still is. Leaving Chaos inside of him before he left was a way of ensuring he had some connection to Gaia, and that he'd come back when he's needed. But," she said, casting a glance towards the watching pool, "my actions may have doomed the fate of another planet, the one I sent Vincent to."

Zack shook his head. "Aer, I understand what you're saying, but how, exactly, would Vincent mess up the planet's fate? His memories are gone; in time, he'll come to accept that and live his life like any normal person; exactly what he wanted."

"No, Zack." Aerith said, "After much debate with the Planet, she agreed that Vincent could regain his memories, if he cared enough to pursue them. The more he searches for them and tries to remember, the more will come back. He already dimly remembers some things, unconsciously. It will only be a matter of time before the memories of his past here on Gaia start returning. Those memories are what are going to lead to the world's downfall. That is why I told Chaos not to sleep- he alone could keep those memories at bay, or at least, the ones that would lead to this situation. With him dormant, there is no filter, and the consequences…" She leaned forward to the pool, and tugged Zack closer with one hand, the other reaching into the water to stir it. "Watch," she ordered.

Zack did so, his violet gaze focusing on the images that were slowly starting to solidify in the pool of water. His eyes grew wide as the fate of the world revealed itself, how it would pan out with Vincent's interference. "Shit," he breathed. This was not good. "What do we do?"

Aerith dispersed the images with one swipe of her hand through the water. Letting her head fall forward into the water, she let out a muffled sigh. "This fate is not determined; think of the planet's written fate as a formula, and Vincent as an unknown catalyst. We throw him in there, and anything could happen." She looked up, waving her hand back over the pool to show the world again, and focus in on what Vincent was doing. "The only thing we can hope is that the explosion that Vincent makes isn't too devastating."


	7. Amethyst Fascination and Roses

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

Now that the demon was gone from the room, he shot up from the door, knowing that Takuma had been left waiting outside of the door. He raced to the door, flinging it open to see the smiling student standing there with a tray, plates of food and a bottle of water balanced on it. "Kaname- sama mentioned that you hadn't eaten lately," the student said almost apologetically. "So, he sent some food up for you." He lifted the tray to emphasize his words, studying the new arrival discreetly as he did so.

There was something different about Vincent, he thought as he observed the student. Well, besides the jacket gone and the tie loosened, allowing the collar to fall slack, and exposing the pale, smooth skin of the boy's throat. The blood could be seen pumping under the skin, and it made Takuma's fangs throb, even though he had fed from his lover, Senri, and taken the blood tablets. Sniffing the air, he suddenly realized why. The dark, alluring scent just underlying the human smell of Vincent had strengthened, although Takuma was unsure why. But whatever the reason, the smell was delicious, and made Takuma hungry.

Still, he had been taught from birth to control his urges and no matter how much the smell called to him, or how tempting the smooth curve of Vincent's neck was, he was not going to simply give in. He was bred better than that.

Crimson eyes looked curiously at him. "You didn't have to bring it all the way up here; you shouldn't have troubled yourself." Vincent's voice was not sarcastic, just… matter- of- fact. He had obviously not been expecting the meals to be brought up.

However, there was a motive behind the seemingly thoughtful gesture. Kaname had mentioned that the boy had needed to eat, but there was another reason it was brought up. The red liquid that the cafeteria served was unable to be mistaken for wine or any other liquid other than that of the fake blood the tablets they all consumed created.

But he couldn't very well tell Vincent that, could he? "Well, it is your first night here, and Kaname wants you to focus more on getting settled in than worrying about finding supper." He lied smoothly. It didn't bother him as it usually did, though. The lie was a small one, and kept their secret safe from Vincent. "May I come in?"

Vincent glanced behind him, making sure that the demon really was gone from the mirror. He could just imagine the scene that would follow if Takuma came in, and the golden- eyed version of himself was standing in the mirror, and decided to wave to Takuma. He winced at the thought before nodding, and holding the door open, stepping out of the way. "Of course."

Takuma saw the wince, of course, but he didn't remark on it Maybe it was some sort of headache brought on by his accident, Takuma mused as he went inside, and over to the small table in the far right corner of the room that served specially for this purpose. The light footsteps behind him told him that Vincent was following him, and he set the tray down on the table, and seated himself while Vincent did the same.

"I hope you like blueberry pancakes," Takuma grinned, removing the top cover from the plates to reveal two stacked pancakes, a slice of butter on top of them, and coated with syrup. Vincent eyed them with an odd expression on his face that made Takuma wonder what it was. "What?"

Vincent shook his head, a wry smile coming onto his face. "I… can't remember if I do or not." Seeing Takuma's confused expression, he quickly clarified, "If I like pancakes, or not. I don't… remember."

Ah. So there was the problem. Takuma sat back as Vincent lifted the plate from the tray to set it closer to him, picking up the fork, and cutting his pancakes into small bites before eating them. Vincent didn't say anything, so Takuma relaxed, deciding that if the ravenette didn't care for them, he would have said something.

It would be horrible not to be able to remember anything of one's past, especially if that person were a vampire, and couldn't remember how to reign in the bloodlust. He wanted to ask about it, but didn't know how to breach the subject. "Vincent- kun…" He trailed off when he saw Vincent peer up at him. "What is it?" The boy was looking him with an expression of mystification on his face.

"Why do attach that to the end of my name?" he asked. "Or, now that I think about it," he added, "anyone's name."

"Oh, well… it's hard to explain," he sighed, sitting back more fully, and crossing his legs more comfortably. "But I can try," he said, seeing Vincent's almost dejected look.

As Vincent ate his dinner, Takuma explained about the honorifics attached to the end of people's names, and which ones applied to whom. Vincent listened intently, committing all of Takuma's words to memory. He was finished with supper as Takuma was still talking, and returned his plate to the tray, and rested his elbows on the table, devoting his sole attention to Takuma.

The blonde noticed this, and remembered Vincent doing this in the library. He focused all of his attention on whomever was talking to him, and it made Takuma feel, well, he wasn't sure. If it had just been him that it happened to, he would perhaps have been flattered. But it didn't, so now he just decided to take it in stride, writing it off as one of his quirks.

What he didn't know that it was instinctive, but Vincent didn't know this either. Vincent had been a gunman while in his past life, and his way of focusing on one thing had been the product of that life. It allowed him to spot little things on people, things that went unnoticed, but were important for someone like him, who had been anything from a simple gunman to a sniper. He took in everything about Takuma without realizing it, and had done the same to Kaname and the others when they had talked to him.

When the blonde finished, Vincent nodded, but cocked his head as a thought came to him. "You add -sama to the end of Kaname's name. Why?" –sama was the honorific used for someone with a higher power, like royalty or a master or mistress.

Takuma floundered inwardly, trying to grasp at an explanation that would explain Kaname's position without revealing that they were vampires. "He's… the Dorm Leader," Takuma said carefully, "but he's also the son of a high- standing official, and is in a position to take over his father's post in the future. Therefore, he deserves the respect." That wasn't too bad of an explanation, was it?

Obviously, Vincent didn't seem to think otherwise, because he sat back and nodded. "That makes sense." He smiled at Takuma, sincerity in his crimson eyes. "Thank you."

"Any time, Vincent." He wondered if he should try to ask about Vincent's memory, but decided to leave it for another time. It was getting into the later morning, and he still had to sleep, and so did Vincent, as he was attending class tonight. He stood up, and picked up the tray, balancing it on one hand easily while he slid his chair back into place. "You should get some sleep- our schedule takes some time to get used to, and our instructors don't take kindly to those who fall asleep in class." He smiled briefly at the thought. "Just ask Aido about it."

He turned to leave, before pausing as he thought of something. "The maids have most likely supplied toiletries in the bathroom for you, if you care to brush your teeth or take a shower."

The sound of a chair being pushed back told him that Vincent was getting up. "Thank you, Takuma."

"Of course, Vincent." He crossed to the door, and opened it, turning to see Vincent standing in the middle of the room hands shoved in his pockets. He looked so lonely, and lost. He sighed- God knew he would be too, if he lost his memories and was stranded somewhere strange. "If you ever need anything, I'm just down the hall, in Room 8. Come on down if you ever need anything."

A grateful smile spread across Vincent's pale face, lighting up his eyes. "Thank you, Takuma."

The look on Vincent's face made Takuma glad that he had made the offer. "Anytime, Vincent."

An uncertain expression came over his face, and he decided to try to broach the subject of Vincent's memory loss again. "I've been wondering…" he took a deep breath before finishing, "When Kaname-sama told us about your… accident, he also told us about your memory loss." His eyes flashed up to meet Vincent's crimson. "Is it true you lost all of your memories- every single one of them?"

Vincent just nodded. "Kaname- sama told me that I fell, and that I must have hit my head, which caused the memory loss. I can't remember anything before waking up in the infirmary." He paused, flashing an insecure smile. "I must have hit my head pretty hard to have lost everything, huh?" he tapped the side of his head for emphasis. "It's funny, though." He rested his head on his hand, a thoughtful look crossing his face. "I recognize little things- Moby Dick in the library, for one, and how to tie ties. Little things, but… I'm hoping it's a sign my memory's starting to return."

Takuma simply smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it's going to come back, Vincent. Have faith." He glanced out the window, seeing how light it was getting. "Now, get some sleep before class, and don't forget to meet us at the entrance at 6:40. Sleep well, Vincent." With that, he left, closing the door firmly shut.

* * *

Vincent sighed as Takuma left, and turned towards the other door that he knew now was the bathroom. A shower did seem appealing, as he was sure he still had dirt and grime from his fall on him. Just the thought made his nose wrinkle, and he stripped off the rest of his clothes, carefully setting them over the same chair as his jacket.

Walking to the door leading to the bathroom, he stepped into the room, closing and locking the door behind him, then turning to examine the room fully. It was a large bathroom, and was supplied with full toiletries. Smiling in relief at the thought of being able to take a shower, Vincent pushed aside the curtain, and turned the shower on.

He looked around for shampoo and soap, relieved when he found some on the corner, along with a bottle of conditioner. He picked it up, examining it for a moment before lifting his head to observe himself in the mirror. He grabbed a few strands of his black hair, checking the ends before chuckling. God, his hair… he'd be attempted to cut the mess if he didn't feel attached to it.

Feeling the air heat up, he stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water cascaded over his body.

He washed quickly, not willing to waste any water, and stepped out, drying off his body and hair, then draping his towel over the shower curtain for it to dry. No sense in wasting a towel that could be used again.

He stepped out of the bathroom, the other towel wrapped around his waist, and went to his bed, pulling back the covers before dropping the towel and sliding under the covers. He had nothing to sleep in as of yet, and since he didn't have a roommate, sleeping in the nude didn't bother him.

Reaching out, he fiddled with the alarm clock for a few minutes before figuring out how to set the alarm, and turning the volume up. Then, he rolled over, pulling up the covers, and nuzzling into the pillow, a soft smile coming over his face as he snuggled into the softness and warmth of the bed, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Chaos waited until his Host had drifted off to sleep before uncurling himself from the corner of Vincent's mind that he was currently occupying, stretching out, and surveying the space before him. It was Vincent's subconscious, where all his memories were when they weren't needed. Right now, the space was nearly empty, as Aerith had taken all his memories. The only things occupying his memory part of the subconscious were the memorable things that had happened after his Host's awakening.

He examined them thoroughly, searching until he found the ones he wanted- the ones of himself. In order for his plan to work, and for Vincent to truly receive the new life he had traded his memories away for, he needed to have no memory of Aerith or himself.

A wry smile crossed the demon's visage as the thought hit him that Aerith let Vincent be able to remember her, but not himself, the demon that Vincent was hosting. Ironic, really.

But two could play at that game. Sweeping out his hand, he raked his claws through the memories that featured his and Vincent's meeting, along with the hidden knowledge of Aerith that the Ancient had gifted him with.

The meddlesome Cetra would not be interfering with Vincent's life any more.

He scowled a bit as he sifted through the memories that Vincent had left; the interfering woman had taken all of his knowledge that he would need while at this Academy that she had landed them in. He was going to struggle, unless…

He smirked as he opened a connection between his and Vincent's minds, implanting the necessary memories of school knowledge that Vincent would need. He fed him math, literature, history, music- everything that would possibly help Vincent to get through school.

The demon had learned much from watching through the Lifestream while in his prison before the scientists had found him, and he gave that knowledge to Vincent now, in hopes that it would help him.

Stepping back to survey his work, he gave a satisfied nod; Vincent would not remember anything that had to deal with him or his past life on Gaia, letting the boy live a normal life. Well, until he started to notice that he didn't age. That would surely be a shock.

A sad smile flitted across Chaos's lips at the thought. It was too bad he wouldn't get to see the boy's reactions; it would have been amusing to tease him about it. But, he was procrastinating the inevitable.

With a last sigh, he closed his eyes, closing the connection to Vincent's memories, and opening a different one, leading to his central brain. He had decided to do this last action on a whim, justifying it as to would help Vincent if he ever got into a bad situation. Not that that would likely happen, but still, just to be on the safe side…

Connection opening, he steadied himself before gathering his energy, pushing it into Vincent. It didn't bind his being to Vincent, but gave him more control over the change and Chaos's powers. He was still a separate entity, but Vincent would be able to take on his form and utilize his powers and senses when they were needed.

Closing off the connection as he felt that enough of his energy had been bound to Vincent, he stepped back, feeling suddenly weary. The transfer of energy had taken a lot out of him, and he was sleepy. It was good, though; it would help him settle in for his long, long sleep, until Gaia called him back to the Planet to carry out his intended purpose.

Falling to his knees, he wrapped his wings around himself, closing his eyes as he curled up, settling in for his sleep. He let his breathing slow, directing his bodily functions to slow down, putting him into a hibernation mode. His mind started slowing, going blank and black as he succumbed to his sleep, satisfied that he had done everything he had been able to do to help Vincent before he settled in for his slumber.

_Goodbye, Vincent. I will meet you again… in a few millennia._ He bid his Host farewell, knowing that Vincent would not receive it, nor know of him, not until he was woken up later. Mind finally going blank, the great demon known as Chaos finally slept.

* * *

Later that evening, Vincent was up and ready by 6:30, as he hadn't been sure of how long it would take him to get ready. So, he had set the alarm on the clock on the nightstand for 6:15. The same sound of footsteps sounded outside his door, and instead of hiding this time, went to the door and opened it, stepping outside, and closing his door firmly.

The two people just passing by his door stopped, and turned to look at him. He recognized them from the library earlier that morning. Their names were Rima and Senri, if he remembered correctly. "Hello, Vincent- san," Rima greeted him. "You're early."

He cocked his head to the side. He was early? What about them? His confusion must have shown, because she clarified for him. "You're early for a newcomer. New arrivals usually always are late to wake up and get to class the first week or so. Rarely any are on time."

Vincent shrugged. "I was awake early, so there was no point in trying to go back to sleep."

He saw a smile tug at the corner of Senri's lips, changing his expression from its usually impassive one. "How refreshing to see someone who isn't addicted to sleep. Aido- kun is a positive bear when he wakes up."

Footsteps behind him alerted him to another's presence, and a familiar voice, though it was disgruntled, sounded. "I'm not a bear, thank you. And it's too early in the morning to be perky like Takuma." Hanabusa came around them, continuing down the hall. "Although, from what I heard this morning, I don't think he's going to be quite perky." A sly smile slid across his face as he continued down the hall.

Senri narrowed his eyes at the blonde, and he started to raise a hand to his mouth, but Rima stopped him, grabbing ahold of his wrist, and shaking her head. Senri schooled his features back into their normally impassive expression. He glanced back at Vincent, and inclined his head towards the staircase. "Come on."

What had had been about?

Dismissing the encounter, he walked forward to Senri's side, who waited until he caught up to turn and start down the stairs. There was peaceful silence between the three of them that Vincent found refreshing. The two Night Class students were quiet by nature, and Vincent himself wasn't a huge talker.

The other Night Class students were waiting downstairs by the doors, talking and laughing amongst themselves. Takuma, Vincent saw, was already downstairs, and was conversing with A tall, muscular student- Akatsuki, he remembered. A wry smile crossed his lips as a thought occurred to him, and he gave a small sound of amusement at the thought.

Rima heard this, and observed the smile on Vincent's face. "What's amusing?"

Vincent shook his head, and sighed, still smiling dryly. "I remember everyone's name in here," he explained. "For someone who has such a faulty memory of my past, I seem to have a remarkably good memory regarding recent things."

It was ironic, if one looked at it a certain way, and Rima was torn between sympathy and humor. "If you look at it that way, you're right, Vincent- kun." Rima agreed, and Senri nodded.

"Vincent- kun! And Rima- chan and Senri- kun! You're finally down!" Takuma had noticed them coming down the steps, and halted his conversation to cross the room to them. He met them at the bottom of the steps, and slowly walked with them to one of the walls, where he knew Senri would want to lean against one, and did, crossing his arms and resting his weight against it. He gave a friendly smile to Rima and Vincent, and shared a more intimate one with Senri, who gave the blonde a small smile in return.

The sight made Takuma's heart flutter as it always did, and he had to order it to calm down. "We all thought we'd have to send someone up to get you, Vincent- kun," Takuma exclaimed.

Vincent shrugged, and explained once more that he had already been awake. "Ah," Takuma said. "Well, in that case, you'll be sure to settle right into our schedule." He raised a hand, waving it in a come-over-here motion. "Ruka- chan! Akatsuki-kun! Come over here and say hello to Vincent-kun."

The two people he had gestured to detached themselves from the others to come over to where the four were standing. "You two forgot to properly introduce yourselves last night," Takuma said, a frown on his face.

The girl rolled her eyes, and then fixed Vincent with an almost- glare. "Souen Ruka," she stated. "And I know you're Vincent Valentine." A secretive smile flashed across her face, making Vincent wary of the girl. He didn't trust that smile. "Valentine… the fangirls will have a heyday with that tomorrow," she snickered before turning her back on them and walking away.

Were these Night Class students always this cryptic and mystifying with their statements? He didn't see what was so special about his last name or tomorrow. _Actually, I don't… really know what day or month today is. Or the year, now that I think about it._

"Don't mind Ruka," Kain's deep voice broke him from his thoughts, and Vincent saw him staring after Ruka with a longing expression in his amber eyes before regarding Vincent once more. "She's a bit hostile towards newcomers." Especially if Kaname had expressed an interest in them, even if it was purely to keep a way watch over them.

He could smell Vincent's blood, the normal, warm human smell just overlaying the darker, more alluring- and less human- smell. It made him understand why Kaname wanted him close to them. For all Vincent looked and acted human, even mostly smelled like one, there was more to him that met the eye. "Kain Akatsuki. And don't mind the remark about the fangirls- we've got your back covered."

Even if Akatsuki didn't fully trust the crimson- eyed ravenette, he wouldn't just let Vincent be thrown out to the fangirls- as a new student, and Night Class, no less, it would be like throwing a bleeding human into a pool full of starved sharks. He almost shuddered at the thought.

As flattering and amusing as the admiration and adoration of the fangirls were, it could get a bit much to handle sometimes, and the sight of a new, handsome student would make them go into a frenzy.

"Fangirls?" Vincent didn't understand what the students were talking about.

Takuma had just opened his mouth to explain when the sound of a door opening upstairs made the blonde snap his head up to the floor above them. "Oh, good. Kaname- sama's finally coming down. We always wait for him to come down before leaving- he's usually a bit late," Takuma explained for Vincent.

There were the sound of graceful footsteps on the wooden stairs, and they all turned to see Kaname gliding gracefully down the steps, straightening his tie as he did so. His russet eyes scanned the room, and landed on Vincent, who, along with Rima, was just turning around. The boy's crimson eyes were visible even all the way from here, startling in contrast to his white skin and black hair.

Kaname wondered for a second what his parents must have looked like to produce a child of his coloring. And then, he wondered just what his parents were in the first place as the underlying smell of Vincent's blood reached his nose in a fresh wave, due to the closer proximity.

"Glad to see you've settled in, Vincent," Kaname greeted him. Vincent gave him a small smile in return, nodding his head. Continuing down the stairs, he greeted each one of his other companions, finally making his way to the door, and opening it. "Shall we go?"

The rest of the Night Class filed out, chattering with each other. Vincent started out the door, but was stopped by an arm across his chest, effectively halting him. "You can walk with me, Vincent," Kaname stated before allowing Vincent to exit, and following the ravenette out.

Vincent walked down the path leading to the gates with Kaname by his side. Neither said anything, until Kaname spoke up. "Are you settling in alright?" Vincent nodded, but didn't say anything else.

After what he had learned, about Kaname being the son of a high official, he was afraid to say anything that would offend him. The sounds of faint screaming reached his sensitive ears, and he frowned. It sounded like a group of girls. He decided to question Kaname about it. "Kaname- sama," he started, but paused when Kaname looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You're using honorifics when you weren't before. Why the sudden change?" he asked. It was true, though. Vincent hadn't bothered with any of the titles before, and now he was. To say the least, it made Kaname somewhat curious.

"Oh. Takuma informed me about them last night," Vincent explained, and then directed his next statement to his previous question. "Why are there so many girls screaming by the gates? Are they hurt?"

Taken aback, Kaname could only stare at Vincent. He could hear the girls all the way out here? A normal human wouldn't have been able to, even though the girls were always ear- shatteringly loud. "They're the reason you're walking with me, Vincent."

Still confused, Vincent decided to drop the subject, and silence settled between them, the sound of screaming in the background the only sound.

"Don't push!"

"Hurry up and move it!"

The sound of girls yelling at each other became clearer as they reached the gate, and Vincent froze as the implications of the screaming sunk in.

The other Night Class students were waiting at the gate, and Hanabusa grinned at Vincent. "Vincent- kun, meet the fangirls."

His eyes widened as his words slowly sunk in, and he traced the path. They were going to have to wade through them? He'd rather face a group of rabid sharks. Actually, he realized, that was exactly what he was facing. "Do you… go through this every night?" he croaked, gazing at the crowd in horror.

Hanabusa nodded, still grinning jovially. "Yep. They adore us." He sighed in pleasure. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Vincent's expression all but screamed otherwise, and Ruka took a malicious delight in that, her eyes narrowing as she realized Kaname had walked all the way here with Vincent at his side. Dammit, why couldn't it have been her?

Yuuki, on the other side of the gate, seemed to gain a bit of the lost ground as she stood up straight as possible, and yelled, "Okay, okay! Everybody move back please!" She threw out her arms wide, attempting to herd the girls back away from the gates. "It's curfew time for everybody in the Day Class, so just go back to your dorms!"

The order just made the girls angrier, and they surged forward, Yuuki holding them back desperately as they tried to surge forward. "Don't get bossy just because you're a prefect!" A girl shouted, and a few others shouted their agreement.

Yuuki desperately dug her heels into the ground, grunting a bit as she held the fangirls back. "Urgh!"

There was a loud clicking sound as the gate, run on automatic timers, unlocked, opening wide.

_Shoot! The gate! _She thought, as the mob of females turned as a collective group, sighing as the gates were opening, exposing the white- clad Night Class.

Vincent could see a horde of Day Class- dressed girls swarming around the gate, held back by a single girl. She seemed familiar to him, and he realized suddenly that it was Yuuki. He recognized the white armband and brown hair. She was valiantly trying to hold back the crowd, but it seemed as though she was slowly losing ground as the first of the Night Class stepped though- it was Aido.

"Good morning ladies!" he exclaimed over the shouts of "Kya!" and the screaming. "Still as pretty as ever, I see!" His electric blue eyes were sparkling as he scanned the crowd, reveling in the attention.

_But, it's not morning…_ Vincent thought to himself. A nudge at his side made him turn to see Kaname looking down at him, for the first time truly making Vincent realize their difference in height. "They may scream, but they don't bite," Kaname murmured. "Walk a little bit behind me; they may not notice you."

Vincent swallowed, but followed Kaname out the gates as he walked forward into the middle of the Night Class students, the action serving to hide the ravenette somewhat from the adoring gazes of the fangirls.

Suddenly, though, one of the fangirls was able to get past Yuuki, and as the brunette was distracted the rest of them seized their chance, and stampeded forwards. Yuuki was knocked forwards onto the ground in the process, and the girls swarmed around her as they raced to get closer to the objects of their affections.

Kaname noticed this, and forgetting about Vincent for a moment, went immediately to her side to help her, which left Vincent exposed without his tall shield. At that moment, a Night Class student behind him stumbled a bit, crashing into the smaller form of Vincent, sending him forwards onto the ground.

The Day Class girls paused as Vincent fell out of the Night Class students, into their direct gaze. He slowly stood up, brushing the dirt off of his uniform, and flicked his bangs away, only to have them fall back and leave him peering through them with his crimson eyes.

"Oh… My… God!" A fangirl shrieked. "A new student!"

Vincent's expression was one of horror as they advanced on him, their attention directed solely on him, abandoning the others in favor of the newest addition to the Night Class. He wasn't one to curse, but at this moment, all he could think was… _Fuck._

* * *

Kaname, meanwhile, was oblivious to this and was just helping Yuuki up. "Are you okay, Yuuki?" he asked concernedly. He smiled gently as he gazed into the lovely brown eyes. "They're always so difficult to manage."

A blush slowly spread across her cheeks, and Kaname found he was fascinated by it. "Kaname!"

She hopped to her feet, ignoring the few fangirls's stares that had not immediately rushed to mob the new student. "Yes! I'm just fine!"

She scratched her head, embarrassed at being so embarrassed.

Kaname chuckled, sensing this. "You're always so formal with me. It makes me really sad…" It didn't actually make him sad, but he did wish that she would be less formal with him.

Her eyes were startled as she started to explain herself. "Oh…I didn't mean to…It's because you saved my life!"

Kaname shook his head, about to rest a hand on Yuuki's head, when a decidedly male shout startled them, Kaname's eyes widening as he turned to see the scene before him. _Oh no… I forgot about Vincent…!_

Meanwhile, Vincent was backing away from the advancing fangirls, worry in his crimson eyes. He didn't see the rock that was right behind him, and his foot snagged on it, causing him to fall. He cried out as he fell backwards, and the girls surged forwards, seeing their prey incapacitated. He landed hard on his back, stunned at the fall. _Oh, God, I'm going to die, trampled under the feet of a hundred females._

But obviously, it was not to be, as something black flashed before his eyes, and halted right in front of him at the same time he was gently picked up by his forearms, and set gently onto his feet.

"All of you! Get back in line! God, I'm so damn sick of dealing with you every day! What are you all? Sheep, following each other blindly?!" A hand slashed out to the side in a sharp cutting motion as this was said, causing the girls to shrink back.

"Are you alright, Vincent?" The voice in his ear brought him back to his senses, and he realized it was Kaname behind him, that had lifted him up. He turned his head slightly to see Kaname gazing at him with worry in his russet eyes.

"I'm fine." Vincent shot a reassuring smile to Kaname.

The brunette shook his head. "No, I should have known that something like this would happen." Concern and anger at himself laced his tone and he berated himself mentally._ Stupid! You're supposed to watch over him, not throw him to the wolves!_

The man in front of him had finished yelling at the girls that were rapidly slinking away back into line, watching the rest of the other Night Class students going by on their way to class. He whipped around, leveling a piercing glare at Kaname, ignoring Vincent.

He sucked in a breath as he saw the man's eyes. They were a beautiful, deep amethyst- a color he had never seen before on another person. Well, not that he could remember, anyway. Still, he knew that people didn't have purple eyes- at least not normally. _People don't have red eyes either. _Vincent mentally corrected himself. _He's like me in that regard._

"Kuran."

Kaname directed his attention from the younger ravenette that was in front of him, and to the amethyst eyed- man. An unfriendly smile crept onto Kaname's face. "Hello, Kiriyuu."

The man's eyes narrowed, and Vincent took a moment to examine him closer. He was very tall- at least as tall as Kaname was. His hair was shorter than the brunette's, falling into his eyes and hanging around his ears. The hair itself was silver- not that of an older person's, but more the color of moonlight. It matched the silver rings in his right ear. His features themselves were extremely handsome, much like Kaname's and the rest of the Night Class's.

His eyes were drawn to his arms, and Vincent saw a white band with a distinctive mark on it- the same one he had remembered Yuuki wearing when he first saw her. Her previous words came back to him.

_…Disciplinary Committee, which is what Zero and I are, along with being prefects as well, wear this white band on our arms…_

So this man was the Zero that Yuuki had been talking about. He didn't want to disrespect Yuuki, but he thought that Zero did a better job at keeping the girls back from the Night Class better than the other girl did.

"You don't seem to be keeping very good track of your fellow classmates, Kuran." Vincent could hear the pure disdain and hatred dripping from Zero's voice, and it made him tense. Kaname, however, seemed to accept it in stride, letting it slide off of him.

"I was helping Yuuki to her feet, Kiriyuu." Kaname's voice was smooth and emotionless, his face likewise.

Zero snorted, crossing his arms, which outlined his slim, yet lithely muscled chest. "And almost let one of your classmates get harmed while doing so." He finally looked down at the student, frowning as he realized he didn't recognize him. "You must be the new student that Yuuki was gushing about," he stated. "What's your name?"

"Vincent Valentine." He found it hard to look away from the amethyst orbs in front of him. They were so captivating… is this why people felt the intense need to stare into his own? Because he suddenly understood the need, if so.

"Vincent, huh?" Zero shook his head. "You must not be from around here; they aren't Japanese names, that's for certain." Lifting his head back up, he resumed glaring at Kaname. "Class is starting, Kuran."

Kaname smirked at the prefect, giving Vincent a gentle nudge as he started walking away. "You're scaring me." He glanced back over his shoulder, "Mr. Prefect."

Vincent felt himself being pushed away towards the waiting Night Class students, but looked over his shoulder one more time to see the prefect watching them go as Yuuki approached him. He gave the silver- haired prefect a nod and grateful smile as he was led away. 'Thank you,' he mouthed hoping that Zero would be able to see what he was saying.

_Thank you for saving me. And for not judging me on my appearance. _

* * *

Zero had to admit, it had been hard not to flinch or go for his gun when he first saw the new student's eyes. He had seen enough red eyes in his past to forever make him leery of that eye color. But… this boy, he wasn't a vampire.

So why did he possess those captivating crimson eyes? He should have thought that they were unnatural, odd, and didn't belong on a rational human's face. Instead, they fit right in with Vincent's appearance, giving him an almost exotic air.

He watched the boy be led away by Kuran- bloodsucking scum- unable to help himself. He was surprised when the boy looked over his shoulder at him, meeting his eyes, and mouthing a thank you, giving him a smile that made him want to give him one in return.

What the hell?

He never smiled at a Night Class student!

Shaking off his uncharacteristic thoughts, he inclined his head to the boy in return, turning away as Yuuki came up to him. It seemed that the new student had better manners than the others in the Night Class.

* * *

Vincent was glad that his thanks had been acknowledged, and turned back again, feeling Kaname's hand on his back guiding him towards the Night Class students. "I do apologize, Vincent, for my neglect. I should have-"

He was cut off as a pair of giggling Day Class girls, seeming slightly saner than the rest, approached Vincent and Kaname. They both held roses in their hands, and shyly approached them. "You're the new Night Class student, right?" One of the girls asked Vincent.

Blinking warily at being addressed, he nodded. "That's correct."

The other girl gave a nervous giggle. "Can we have your name?"

Hm. Didn't seem like they were inclined to attack him. The thought made him relax, and he nodded. "My name is Vincent Valentine."

"Valentine? That's so… romantic!" the first girl gushed, before looking down shyly, and glancing over to her friend, gestured her forward. "We just… um…" The other girl stepped forward, holding out her rose to Kaname. "K-Kuran! Umm… Would you accept this?"

He smiled gently at the girl, and reached out to grasp it, holding it close to his chest. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

The other girl gathered up her courage at her friend's actions, and held the rose out to Vincent. "Valentine- sempai, please… this is for you!" He blinked in surprise at the gesture, before slowly reaching out to grasp it, gently fingering the petals. He brought it up to his nose, inhaling the rose's sweet smell, his eyes sliding shut as he bent his head slightly over it. After a moment, he opened his eyes, peering up at the enamored girl through his raven bangs.

"Thank you… may I have your name in return?" The girl's mouth fell open in surprise. None of the other Night Class students bothered with their names…

She blushed deeply, looking down at the ground. "Hanabira Rozu."

"Thank you, Rozu- chan," he said, calling her by her first name.

She blushed more deeply, and then rushed away, her friend close behind her. "I really did it!" "Wow!"

Kaname looked over to Vincent, who was still smelling the rose. "Keep that up, Vincent, and you'll have a whole flock of admirers."

Vincent blinked, and realizing what he was doing, held the rose away from himself, embarrassed. "Sorry," he mumbled. Yet, he couldn't help but gently trace the ends of the rose's petals with the tips of his fingers, reveling in the softness.

Kaname chuckled at Vincent's honest, almost childlike actions. "Come along, we need to get to class."

Nodding, Vincent followed the brunette to where the rest of the Night Class was waiting. Kaname glanced over at Vincent, who was still gently fondling the rose. A small smile came to his face, and he found himself wondering if that was the boy's favorite flower, before checking his thought process. Wait, why did it matter?

Shrugging of the thought, they finally caught up to the rest of the Night Class. "Hey, look, Vincent- kun got a rose!" Takuma noticed, eyes shining with happiness. "Looks like you already have an admirer."

Vincent just averted his eyes, a small tinge of pink coming to his cheeks.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the two Day Class girls were presenting their roses…

"It's none of my business how much you suck up to Kuran, but you do know the rules, right?" Zero leveled a knowing look at Yuuki. He knew of her infatuation with the pureblood vampire, and it disturbed him. He had seen, firsthand, how cruel and heartless pureblooded vampires- any vampires- could be.

Yuuki blushed a deep red, glaring at Zero, who was watching the Night Class walk away. "Shut up! I know already! They're different than the rest of us."

Zero frowned, not agreeing with her words, until a certain Night Class student came to mind. _He's not the same… I can sense it..._ Shaking his head to clear away such thoughts, he snapped his head around as he sensed a few Day Class girls still slinking around. He whipped around, glaring at the girls. "Listen up brats! Get the hell back to your dorms! Why do I have to deal with you running around screaming, going 'Kya,' 'Kya, every damn day!? WHY!?'" He yelled, growling at them for good measure.

Eyes wide, they scattered, scurrying back to their dorms, or going to hide in the woods, or whatever the hell they did after the Night Class left. With that, Yuuki came to her senses, and stomping over to the silver- haired prefect, she started rapidly punching him in the arm and back "You were late again! You useless jerk!"

"Oww! That hurts!" Zero flinched back from the assault, even though her punches did no real damage. He waited until she had blown off her steam form the anger to turn to her, and fixed her with a trademark ©Kiriyuu Glare. "I'll get you for that later."

She snorted. "As if."


	8. Of Misplaced Humans and Amnesia

Chapter 8

-Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

* * *

For the Night Class, the classes were nothing special. The only deviation from schedule was introducing Vincent to the instructors, and getting him set up with everything he needed. The instructors, who all either knew about the vampires, or were vampires themselves, had already been alerted by the Chairman to not give anything out about the true heritage of the Night Class.

Midnight lunch, too, was uneventful, with Kaname's going to eat outside, and they ushered Vincent through the line as quickly as possible before he could see what the red liquid truly was. It was all well, though. Vincent chose water anyway, and they all sat on the tables that were outside.

The moon was nearly full, and it shone down softly, bathing everything in silver.

Vincent sat outside, picking at the food on his tray. He was sure it was delicious, but he just didn't feel hungry. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired, either. The moonlight reminded him of the silver hair of the prefect, Zero, he had met earlier, bringing his thoughts back to the teenager again and again.

His whole appearance and coloring was unique, more so than Vincent's. The only thing remarkable about him were his crimson eyes, compared to the prefect.

As he mused over the prefect, he failed to notice the few other pairs of eyes that had fallen onto him. He was sitting in the moonlight, and the vampire's sensitive noses detected an increase in the alluring smell lacing Vincent's blood.

Kaname's eyes were locked onto him, frowning as he studied Vincent. He was a mystery- some things he did and said didn't make sense. Back in the library, before he had woken up, the boy had murmured, "Chaos."

One of the words tattooed onto his back.

He idly twirled his fork through his fingers, thinking. What could it mean? Or, was he just reading too much into it?

And what did the words on Vincent's back mean? _The rebirth of the Planet lies on the wings of Chaos's destruction..._

The Planet… could it mean the Earth? Earth had many names, but he could not recall it ever being addressed as 'the Planet.' The rebirth of the Planet- could it mean some sort of Armageddon? And what was Chaos?

The wings of Chaos's destruction… call him paranoid, but a winged creature named Chaos certainly sounded like some sort of demon. And destruction…

Was the meaning of the words some kind of prophecy that the world was going to be destroyed by a demon, and then be reborn? Because that's what he was getting. And if it was a demon, the red and black of the cross made sense, even if the cross itself didn't.

Red and black... the colors of Vincent's eyes and hair. Coincidence, or was it just a color scheme?

And why was there a tattoo of this on his back? Did he just think the words seemed interesting when he received the tattoo, or was there a purpose they were on Vincent's back?

He chuckled as another thought came to him, drawing the attention of those sitting at the table. Or perhaps he was just thinking too much into it, and it was just some tattoo.

"Kaname- sama...?" Ruka was sitting in front of him with a concerned expression. "Is there something the matter?"

Ruka- God, she was getting on his nerves. He knew she was infatuated with him, but didn't she realize that he only had eyes for Yuuki? Another name flashed to mind as well, but he shoved it away, shocked that it had come up. He stood up swiftly, raising an eyebrow as he gathered up the contents of his tray. The others were done as well, he could tell, and Vincent had been picking at his food for the last 5 minutes, though he didn't know exactly why he had picked up on that. "Does laughing give some sort of indication that there's something wrong, Ruka- chan?"

"No, no!" she hastily backpedalled, trying to come up with some sort of explanation. "It's just that- well, you don't laugh very often. I was merely wanting to know if there was something the matter that caused you to laugh."

Kaname hummed in response. "No, there's nothing wrong." He picked up his tray and left, the others doing the same thing.

* * *

Something kept niggling at the back of Vincent's brain, something that he had forgotten. He spent the rest of the night trying to remember what it was.

It wasn't until the class of History and Mythology that he remembered.

The instructor was talking about Greek and Roman gods, and Hades, the god of the underworld, came up. "His realms were guarded by a three- headed dog, famously known as Cerberus…"

Cerberus! He sat up straight as the name made him remember. Wasn't that the name of the gun they had found on him? Although, what he was doing with it, he didn't know… He needed to get it back from the Chairman.

Well, that, and he wanted to check in with Kaien and tell him that he had settled in with no problems. Kaname was sitting to the left of him, and he leaned over, and tapped him on the shoulder. He had been told that if he needed to leave at all, all he needed to do was inform Kaname. "Hm?" Kaname hummed, tilting his head back.

"I just remembered that I must go talk to Chairman Cross. May I have permission to do so?" Vincent whispered. The teacher was still talking, and he didn't want to draw any attention to them.

Kaname nodded. "Of course," he murmured. "The teacher shouldn't notice, just leave when his back is turned."

"Thank you, Kaname- sama," Vincent breathed, and sat back, waiting for the right time to leave.

Kaname held back a shiver as Vincent's warm breath ghosted over his ear- it was a sensitive place, and Vincent's breath had tickled it a bit. He heard the chair behind him scrape quietly, and watched out of the corner of his eye as the black- haired figure made his way silently over to the wall, and followed it down to the door, slipping outside.

With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the instructor, feeling somehow… lonely. He had been intensely aware of the ravenette sitting behind him, and his mind had drifted away from the instructor and onto the boy, listening to his breathing and pondering the meaning behind the tattoo.

He frowned suddenly. His thoughts were slowly being taken over by their newcomer; shouldn't he be thinking about Yuuki?

This mysterious new student was getting to him, he decided. He needed to figure out why he was here- maybe the library would have some sort of answer. Mind made up, he sat back, and returned his attention to the instructor, unconsciously deeply breathing in the lingering traces of Vincent's scent.

* * *

It didn't take long for Vincent to reach the Chairman's building, slipping inside after seeing the door was unlocked, and slightly ajar. Not wanting to disturb anything if the Chairman was already engaged, he quietly went to the door leading to his office, and pressed his ear against the door, hearing voices.

"I believe that if the youth of today can grow together with open heart and inquiring minds we can finally build a bridge whereby our two races will be able to live together in harmony!" That was the Chairman's voice, and he sounded really, really enthusiastic about something.

But what was he going on about, with the talk of living in harmony and two races living together? Racism, maybe? Eh, whatever. Kaien Cross had seemed a little off his rocker, even if he was extremely kind. The next words spoken mirrored Vincent's thoughts almost perfectly.

Another voice that sounded familiar spoke, sounding exasperated, over the Chairman's voice, going on about the purpose of the Night Class. "I'm going on patrol. This nut is all yours, Yuuki."

Footsteps were heard coming towards the door, over a girl's exclamation of "Hey!"

Vincent's eyes widened, and he scrambled backwards, standing away from the door, trying to appear as if he hadn't just been eavesdropping. Just in time, too, for the doors burst open and a familiar figure came out, slamming the doors behind him. He paused, rubbing his temples. "What a nut…"

His eyes lifted, and he saw Vincent there, standing quietly. He recognized the distinctive red eyes- they were hard to miss, and even harder to forget.

Zero's first instinct was to tell him to get back to class, but something stopped him. Perhaps it was the way he had not simply ignored or glowered at him earlier that evening, after helping Vincent, like most Night Class would. It made him feel a bit more inclined to be friendly. "What are you doing out of class?"

Zero saw the crimson eyes blink, and he indicated with his head towards the office. "I need to talk with Chairman Cross."

"Hmph. And the instructor just let you leave?" Usually, they were stricter about letting students leave the classrooms. Especially if they were new, and especially if it was their first night.

An uncertain expression flashed across Vincent's face, and he shifted, black bangs coming down to flop into his eyes. "He didn't exactly let me leave… I left after Kaname- sama gave me permission."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Kuran let you leave?" Hm, his talk with the Chairman must be important... Suddenly, his sensitive ears picked up Yuuki's slightly raised voice, and the sound of a window opening. Looks like she was going to make one of her dramatic exits through the window.

He nodded his head towards the door. "Yuuki's probably gone by now- you can go inside." He turned to leave, when he heard Vincent say his name.

"Zero- kun, I just wanted to thank you again for your actions today." Vincent was giving him that same small grateful smile as earlier, his hand poised on the doorhandle.

"It was my duty as a prefect." Zero's response came automatically.

Well, it was true. He hadn't even known who the student was when he stepped in between him and the crowd of girls.

"Still, thank you." He turned to open the door, but paused. "Do people… ever find your eyes odd?" Vincent was looking at him with an uncertain expression on his face, hesitancy in the crimson eyes.

Zero leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. "I've never cared if people have or not. And even if they did, they won't say it out loud- for obvious reasons." The girls at the Academy were all scared of him, and as for the boys here, well, he didn't interact with them. He had no need to- Chairman Cross and Yuuki were the only people he needed. Yes, Kaien was a nut, and not altogether mentally stable, but still. He treated Zero like a son, took him in after-

Stop there. Not going down that road again tonight.

Vincent nodded, his features evening out. The silver- haired prefect obviously didn't care to talk about it, and no doubt had other places to be. Best if he left him alone. "I see." Vincent turned the doorknob and went inside the office, leaving Zero alone in the hall.

Zero gazed at the door incredulously. What had that been about? Why the hell would people find his eyes odd? Shaking his head, he pushed himself away from the wall, and was just about to walk out, and meet Yuuki for their nightly rounds, before something stopped him, and he glanced back at the door.

What could the new student want to talk about with Cross? It made him curious, and he was tempted to listen, just for a second. The sudden arrival of this Vincent was somewhat suspicious- usually, there were notifications, and a limo or two arriving with lots of luggage when a new Night Class student enrolled here.

Vincent had just shown up out of the blue, it seemed, and it was all a rather odd situation. Glancing around, he crept to the door, pressing his unpierced ear against the door so that it wouldn't make any noise.

"-classes going, Vincent- kun?" That was the Chairman. Asking him about classes was nothing surprising. For all that he was a bit off, Cross was a caring man, and a bit of a softie. Actually, scratch that. A huge softie.

"They were fine." Vincent's quiet, smooth voice filtered to his ear, and he pressed a bit closer- the boy's voice was a bit hard to hear.

"I'm glad to hear that… And your… memories, have you remembered anything as of yet?" Memories? What the hell was Cross talking about? It seemed as if it were a sensitive subject, as the question was asked hesitantly, tentatively.

Vincent sighed from within the room. "Nothing. It's still blank. Everything… there's nothing there." There was silence for a moment, and then Vincent quietly asked, "Do you think they'll ever come back?"

"In these cases, it's hard to tell. When we found you, there were no injuries on your body- no lumps or bleeding on your head to signify memory loss from head trauma." Cross's voice turned lighter in a desperate attempt to dispel the somber atmosphere. "I hope you do get them back, though. I'd sure like to know how the hell that dent in the woods got there!"

There was a pause, and then Vincent said slowly, "I left… a dent? In the ground? God, how the hell did that happen?" What he was really asking was how he survived, and with no injuries, no less, but Kaien understood.

"I don't know, Vincent. I really don't know." There was the sound of papers being shoved away and an old leather chair creaking as Kaien sat back. "But, I know you didn't come here just to discuss this. What did you really need?"

"Cerberus," Vincent answered immediately.

"Cerberus… oh! That! I have it in my drawer… I'll give it back to you, but you can't let anyone see it on you." A drawer was opened, and the sound of something metal sliding against wood could be heard. Zero heard Vincent get up, and walk quietly over to the desk. A jingling sound, like that of a chain, sounded, along with the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Thank you, Chairman. And don't worry, I won't anyone see it… it's just… it's a link to my past." There was a pause, and a few clicks that Zero recognized as coming from a gun. A gun? "I… don't exactly remember this, but it feels familiar." There were a few more clicks, and a pause. "It means I'm making progress, right?"

"Of course! The fact that it feels familiar to hold it again, even if you don't remember using it is wonderful!" Zero heard Kaien laugh, and then it died down, to a moment of silence. "Vincent… I don't want you to worry. Whether or not you regain your memories, I'll be here to help you every step of the way."

"…Thank you, Chairman Cross."

"Please, call me Kaien, or simply Cross."

"…Thank you, Kaien."

Zero had lingered long enough. Pushing away from the door, he quickly made his way down the hall, and to where he would meet Yuuki for the night patrol- on the roof of the main building where classes were held. His mind kept returning to the conversation between Vincent and Cross.

Vincent... he had had some sort of accident, and lost all his memories. He didn't act like most people suffering from amnesia- he was completely normal…

And that was what bothered Zero. The Night Class had a certain way of acting- they either loved or ignored the attention lavished upon them by their admirers. It was something the aristocratic nobles felt that they deserved. It was their way of life.

The new student, Vincent, however… he didn't act like the rest of them. He had watched as the two Day Class girls had presented him and Kaname with roses- Vincent had been shy, as if he couldn't believe that they were interested in him. Vampires didn't act that way, Zero thought as he crossed the grounds to the Night Dorms.

They were haughty, and looked down on him because of certain… circumstances that had occurred in the past.

And Vincent didn't smell like a vampire. That was the thing that got to him most.

Why in the hell had Kaien put a human into a class full of the bloodsuckers? Although, he had to admit that maybe there was something going on that he wasn't aware of.

He climbed up to the top of the main buildings, where the classes were currently in session, seeing Yuuki was already up there.

How the hell had a human survived a fall that left a dent in the ground? Maybe… after he was alone, he could ditch the patrol for just a few minutes to go find the place Cross had mentioned.

Reaching the top, he saw Yuuki waiting for him, hands in the pockets of her jacket. There was a slight wind on top of the building, making it somewhat chilly. She didn't look up from where she was scanning the windows on the far side of the dorms- Yuuki must not have heard him come up.

He went to the far side of the building, glancing back at a distracted Yuuki. Usually, he would snap at her, tell her to pay attention, but he found he couldn't. Tonight, it would be the pot calling the kettle black, as he had been distracted by thoughts of a certain red- eyed ravenette tonight, and had been late because of it.

Instead, he decided to nettle her about her obsession with Kaname, who he could see was in the window Yuuki was staring at, wanting to alert her to his presence, and honestly? He wanted to see how she would respond. "So how is Kaname Kuran, _your hero,_ doing tonight?"

She jerked around, shocked at the question and by his sudden announcement of his presence. "It-it-it-it-it's not like I was looking at Kaname or anything!" _Yes, you were. He's in that window you were staring at. I'm not blind. "_Everyone in the Night Class is behaving themselves perfectly tonight!" _Thank God for small favors. _"And it doesn't look like anyone from the Day Class is wandering around, either!" _Ugh, fucking brats. _"Looks like we're in for a quiet and peaceful night! We probably don't even need to be here!" she exclaimed brightly.

He remained silent, listening to what she was saying, until she said that. "…I know that." He looked down, not really seeing the gray stones underneath his feet. Instead, his mind replayed the images of the night the vampires killed his family, razing his home to the ground. "The Chairman thinks that the members of the Night Class are pacifists… but I don't believe it," he said quietly, addressing Cross by his formal title. He tended to do so when he was discussing something he thought was a serious issue. "And there is no way in hell," he continued, looking up, eyes growing hard and cold, "That I'm going to let my guard down."

He saw Yuuki gasp, but kept going. "And that's why I just don't understand … how an adult like the Chairman could ever cooperate with them." He turned fully to Yuuki, holding her eyes with his own. "You said it yourself once." He looked away once more, releasing her form his gaze. "The reason why they look like humans … is so they can hunt us more efficiently."

At Yuuki's silence, he sighed, turning away from her. "I'm going on patrol."

"Zero…" He paused as Yuuki said his name. "One thing… what do you think of the new student? You didn't seem to dislike him earlier today." _And you hate all the Night Class. _The words went unspoken, but Zero could still hear them left hanging in the she had picked up on that.

"He's not a vampire." He left her on the top of the dorms, shocked, and no doubt thinking about some of the same things he had been.


	9. How do You See Yourself (Me)?

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Auutmn owns nothing.

-To the Guest: We of the Autumn Realm are extremely susceptible to flattery. We thank you for your kind words, which we shall continue to enjoy and never tire of. We do so hope you enjoy this chapter, as well as the KanamexVincent it holds.

* * *

Classes were already done by the time he finally left Kaien's office. Cradling Cerberus in his arms, Vincent quickly made his way along the path leading to the dorms, not wanting to be seen with his gun in his arms.

It had surprised him how familiar the gun was to him. As soon as he had lifted it, he knew exactly how to check the triple barrels, locking and relocking them, checking the aim of the scope, and checking the safety and trigger. It felt… right… in his hands, and the thought worried him.

He didn't know what he would need such a gun for- and it left him wondering even more what his past had been like. What he had been in his past, what he had done. So many questions that he didn't know would ever be answered, about his past, himself, about everything.

Approaching the gates, he realized the security guard was going to have a fit if he saw him with Cerberus. Thinking quickly, he unbuttoned his jacket, throwing it over his left shoulder, and hefting Cerberus into his left arm under the jacket, effectively hiding it. It wasn't the best cover- up, but hopefully it would work.

Which it did. The security guard gave him no trouble, just looked strangely at the sight of his jacket off- it was chilly, but he didn't say anything. He simply unlocked the door for Vincent, nodding as he thanked him. It was only polite, after all.

The dorms were warm, and served to get rid of the chill he had gotten after taking his coat off. Peering around the room, he was relieved to see none of the students around- he hoped they were all in the library. Vincent crept up the stairs quietly, creeping as silently as possible by the library when he heard voices in it.

"Somehow, I doubt that." Ruka. The girl who had smirked at his last name and mentioned something about tomorrow…

"We're just a study group anyway." A chuckle came after the statement, and Vincent heard that it was Takuma. _Good. I think they're all in there._ A part of him wondered what they were talking about in there, but pushing the feeling away, he continued on. It wasn't as if he could show up with a gun in his hand.

He made his way down the hall, fumbling one- handedly in his pockets for the key, feeling triumphant when he finally found it, pulling it out, and unlocking his door. Replacing the key, he walked inside, sighing in relief as he closed the door firmly.

Letting his jacket fall to the floor, he went over to his bed, sitting down heavily on it. He hadn't really realized how tired he was. He gazed down at the gun in his hands, running his fingers over the intricate carvings in the metal- the swirls and curlicues, and the three dog heads on each of the barrels.

Cerberus… he wondered what came first- the carving, or the idea with the name?

It wasn't loaded, but he clicked the safety on anyway, just to be safe, and getting up, knelt down to lift up the dust ruffle. He gently slid Cerberus under the bed, replacing the dust ruffle, smoothing it back into place.

Vincent stood up, absentmindedly brushing the dust off his uniform before looking down as he realized what he was doing. With a sigh, he reached up, unbuttoning the white vest and black shirt, sliding them off.

Stretching he reached back to rub his shoulders, his hands sliding between his shoulder blades to ease out any stiffness while rolling his shoulders. He froze though, when his hands brushed against a patch of skin that felt different than the rest of skin in texture, his sensitive fingertips picking up the difference.

Brows furrowing, he turned and strode over to the mirror across from his bed, facing away from it. He twisted his torso around in a flexible movement to see what was on his back, brushing his hair over his shoulder to get a better look.

Vincent's eyes widened as he saw the tattoo, trembling fingers coming up to brush against it.

A tattoo. When the hell had he gotten a tattoo? Was he even of a legal age to get one?

He frowned as he read the words written in a language he recognized as Latin. Some buried knowledge surfaced, and he instantly translated the words, mouthing them to himself. He understood the words, but recognized no meaning behind them.

"God, this sucks!" He turned back around, facing the right way, towards the mirror, and simply looked at himself.

Pale skin, bloodred eyes, and long black hair.

_Just who am I…? I'm not even sure anymore-everything is gone._

For a brief moment, he felt envy towards the other students who could remember their childhood, their parents, their friends, before letting the emotion go with a sigh. There was no use getting angry over something like that. Still… he gave another look at his impassive face.

He closed his eyes, comparing them to the few men he'd seen, such as Kaien Cross, and the few Day Class males he had seen strolling around as he and his fellow students walked to class. They had all been some shade of blonde, or dark brunette, even a few redheads, and many with black hair. Although all the boy's hair was either shoulder length or shorter, not falling down their backs, like his own was.

The rest of the Night Class had pale skin, but it didn't look so odd on them, with their mostly light colored hair. Kaname was the one with the darkest hair out of the group, but still, his white skin seemed to fit him. On Vincent, it just seemed so… drastic. And red eyes… well, that was a given.

Of course, he wasn't the only one with oddly colored eyes… Thoughts of Zero's amethyst eyes flashed to mind, and he sneered at his reflection.

At least the prefect's eyes weren't the color of some monster or vampire out of a horror flick. They were actually a beautiful shade of purple, something only read about in fantasy stories, with fictional, idealized characters.

Leaning in closer, he poked at his cheekbones, stretching the skin. He hadn't really had time to examine his features before, not like this. His thin eyebrows furrowed as he pondered what he saw. How did others see him?

Closing his eyes, he brought up the faces of a few others in the Night Class. Akatsuki, Takuma, and Senri were the ones he thought of, and he mentally compared his features to theirs, before opening his eyes back up, and huffing. It was no use- not remembering anything except from a few days ago, when he woke up in the infirmary, didn't give him a whole lot of material to work with.

Determined, though, he crossed his arms, eyes raking over his body. He was thin, although didn't think he was scrawny. It just sounded too… demeaning. He wasn't muscular like Akatsuki was, but it didn't mean he was little. Perhaps… just willowy?

He nodded. Yes, since he couldn't think of a better word, that's what he'd refer to himself as. His eyes flicked up to his face again, and he just shook his head. Maybe… he'd ask Takuma what he thought-

A knock at the door startled him from his thoughts, and not wanting to get caught in front of the mirror, and without a shirt on no less, he threw himself towards where he had discarded his shirt, quickly donning it. "What is it?" he called, flicking the long strands of hair out of his collar.

A muffled voice came through the thick doors. "We noticed you didn't eat much, so I decided to bring you up a late morning- or early- meal."

Well, speak of the devil. He's wanted to ask Takuma something, and he appeared. Well, it was most likely Takuma, since the kind blonde had brought him up food before. Crossing over to the doors, he spoke as he opened them up. "Takuma! I'm glad you're here! I just wanted to ask… you… a question…" Vincent trailed off as he saw that it wasn't Takuma, but a certain brunette Dorm Leader instead, holding a plate. "Oh! I'm sorry!"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, noticing the ravenette's slightly disheveled state. "Were you expecting Takuma?"

"No!" Vincent said. "It's just... he brought me food up here last item, so I assumed that it was him." He frowned at the thought. "You guys don't have to keep bringing me up food; I won't waste away."

Kaname smiled, a thought occurring to him. "No, I don't expect you will. It will take more to kill you than that, since you survived a fall that would kill most others."

"Yes, I guess you're right."

There was a pause, and Kaname peered inside the room. "May I come in?"

"Oh!" Vincent stepped aside, holding the door open. "Of course."

Kaname stepped through the doorway, his eyes scanning the room to take in Vincent's room, pristine except for the jacket on the floor. Had Vincent just been getting undressed so he could sleep?" I'm sorry, was I disturbing you from your rest?"

"No." Vincent took the plate from Kaname's hands, going over to the table where he and Takuma had sat earlier.

"Are you sure? At the door, you were wanting to ask Takuma about something- may I enquire as to what it was?" he asked as he pulled out a chair to take a seat. He was curious about what Vincent needed to ask the blonde. He hadn't thought that they were that close.

Vincent paused in removing the top cover for the plate. He glanced down, and Kaname could see a faint tinge of pink coming to the other boy's cheeks. It made his curiosity flare up even further, and confused him. Was it something personal that he wanted to ask?

"I was curious… I wanted to ask Takuma how others saw me."

How others saw him? "What do you mean?"

Sighing, Vincent sat down, resting his head on his hands, elbows propped onto his knees. "Kaname- sama… I woke up just a few days ago, not knowing where I was, who I was, or much less what I sounded or looked like. I'm still not sure…" he trailed off, appearing to try to figure out how to word his next sentence. "Tonight, when that girl- Rozu-chan- gave me that rose… I want to know why." His gazed up at Kaname, slight confusion in his red eyes. "Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think so." Well, he did. He could understand Vincent's insecurity, not remembering any interaction with people before the time that he woke up. He couldn't see himself as others saw him, as he had no way to compare.

Kaname sat back, crossing his legs. "You want to know… if others find you attractive?"

Vincent nodded, tilting his head. "I look in the mirror, and I see me." He smiled a bit wryly, and added, "Well, with the added bonus of creepy red eyes, but still," his brows drew together, "I don't know how other people judge one another. It must have been something that I lost in the fall."

Oh. He wanted to know if… Kaname nodded. "Let me help you, then." Without thinking, he leaned forward across the table, and cupped Vincent's face in his hands, before he could think it through. He froze, though, as he realized what he was doing. _Shit… what if he takes offense…?_

There was no sign that Vincent did find it offensive, just a small nod that gave Kaname enough reassurance to continue.

He examined Vincent's face intensely, turning it from side to side. Vincent was quiet, although he did get a bit pink in the cheeks from the close proximity. Poor boy- he didn't remember what close contact felt like either, Kaname would guess.

Taking his time to examine Vincent's face, he scanned his eyes over the large, slightly uptilted eyes- almost exotic-looking, he thought- high cheekbones, full lips, and pointed chin. Nodding once to himself, he drew back, releasing Vincent's face. "Don't doubt yourself, Vincent- you are attractive, more so than most people. Although, I have to say, you're more like Hanabusa in his looks- you're more pretty than traditionally handsome."

"I- what?"

"Your cheekbones are higher and sharper than those of normal men's, leaning more towards effeminate, along with your jawline and chin. The former is more slanted, lacking the squareness that many males possess, and your chin is pointed as well, instead of being square. It gives you a heart- shaped face, much like Hanabusa has- unfortunately, that face shape is most commonly found on females." His analysis was matter- of- fact, with no teasing whatsoever.

Vincent sat back, thinking about what Kaname had said. "So, I'm attractive in the female sense?"

"In a way, yes."

"Hn." Vincent didn't say anything more, simply leaned forward to uncover the plate, revealing some bacon and sausages.

"I hope they're to your liking." Vincent glanced up, a small smile crossing his face as he repeated what he had said to Takuma earlier.

"I can't remember if I do like them or not." Reaching out, he grasped one, brought it up to his mouth, and started eating. Kaname watched him, studying his features more closely. Just now, he had told Vincent what he thought, yes, but he hadn't really had time to get a good look.

His fingertips tingled as he remembered the smooth, soft feel of Vincent's skin, the warmth it had given off. His eyes narrowed as they roved across Vincent's face. After a few minutes, Kaname sat back, a disgruntled look on his face.

Vincent was… beautiful. One could tell that he was a male, but still. That beauty was still there. He hadn't noticed it before, but now that he got a closer look, he realized it was true- and he had been blind not to notice it earlier. And for some reason, he found himself wanting to hold his face again, trace his fingers over Vincent's cheeks, his lips-

"Kaname?" He blinked and looked up, seeing Vincent just finishing off the last piece of bacon, wiping his hands clean on his napkin before dropping it back onto the plate. "I was wondering… could I study you in return?"

His eyes held only honest curiosity and innocence, with no underlying motive. At the thought of Vincent's hands on his face, he shivered slightly, but luckily, it went unnoticed by the ravenette. "I suppose..."

Vincent smiled, and now that he realized just how lovely Vincent was, and started truly paying attention, he felt his breath hitch at how it transformed his face. Standing up, Vincent came around the table, and stood in front of Kaname. He reached his hands out to grasp ahold of Kaname's face, much like Kaname had done to him.

The brunette's skin was smooth, with no uneven bumps marring it, Vincent found. Eyes drawing together in concentration, he ran his fingers over his face, pressing at a cheekbone, and tracing the line of his jaw.

"In regards to what you said about me earlier… I'd have to say that you're the opposite of me in some aspects," Vincent said quietly, concentrating. "Your chin is pointed like mine, but your jawline," he tapped the side of Kaname's jaw, "is straight and square. Your cheekbones aren't as pronounced as mine are," Vincent continued, comparing Kaname's face to his own in his mind's eye, "but they're wider, evening out your face. The eyes aren't as large as mine, but if they were, it would look odd. And, well," he gave a small laugh, "at least they're a normal color."

Kaname slid his eyes up Vincent's bent body to meet his exploring crimson ones. Vincent's hand drew away, but loath to get rid of the feeling of soft, gentle fingers on his face, he flashed his hand up and grabbed it, holding it in place.

Confusion bled into Vincent's eyes. "Kaname- sama?" Damn. He was going to ask about his actions- what was his excuse?

"There's no need to belittle your eyes, Vincent," Kaname said. "Personally, I find them to be a rather unique and lovely color." Well, it was true, after all. And if he leaned in and looked a little closer... he could see small, almost unnoticeable flecks of gold near the pupil, outlining it... They were entrancing.

Vincent was so close… at his proximity, his alluring smell was even stronger, and Kaname could see the pale curve of Vincent's neck, as if it were begging to be bitten. He felt his fangs begin to throb dully, and that snapped him out of the trance he had fallen into.

He cleared his throat, looking away from Vincent, who drew back, shaking his head as if to clear it.

What had that been about? The look in Kaname's eyes… it had almost been… hungry. The hand holding his loosened and Vincent reclaimed his hand, dropping it to his side. Did Kaname actually mean what he said about his eyes? Over the past few days he had thought they were unnatural, and odd. Kaname… he had called them lovely, though. Was it true?

Kaname didn't seem like one to lie, as polite and refined as he seemed. He smiled. "Thank you, Kaname- sama."

The brunette seemed to snap out of his thoughts. "For what?"

"For saying what you did about my eyes. And…earlier."

Kaname only hummed in response, sitting for a moment more before standing up, reaching over to gather Vincent's plate. "You're welcome, Vincent." Balancing the tray on his hand, he walked to the door, pausing before he opened it. "Vincent…"

"Yes, Kaname- sama?" Vincent was just turning to start unbuttoning his shirt once more, thinking Kaname was leaving. Apparently, he wanted to say something, though.

"You can drop the suffix- after all, in the state I found you in, and under the circumstances… you needn't be so formal with me." For some reason, it made him… displeased that Vincent felt the need to be so formal. He had found Vincent, carried him to the infirmary, had been the first one Vincent had seen after waking up. And… he wanted to hear his name without the formal suffix in the way.

It was odd thinking, he knew, but he couldn't help the way he felt. On some deeper level, he felt almost possessive of the boy he had found- perhaps it was just the primal instincts of the vampire, the beast inside of him, but he couldn't help the feelings from surfacing.

"…Kaname?" At the brunette's nod, Vincent smiled. "Alright."

It was nice, not having to be addressed so formally. All his life, as a pureblood, he had been pandered to, lavished with respect and fawning. The simple way Vincent treated him as a fellow student, a friend, without knowing his secret, or acting like the Day Class around him… it was refreshingly pleasant.

Even Yuuki, as dear to him as she was, was overly formal with him, as he had noticed in the evening.

Wait… Yuuki! Here he was, obsessing over the ravenette, when his mind should have been filled with thoughts of her! This Vincent was messing with his thoughts. He was thinking about Vincent's dark, delicious smell, his pale, long throat- Damn!

Why couldn't he be thinking of Yuuki?! He needed to leave, to think about these confusing feelings. "Vincent… well, I guess I should go. There's some… paperwork for me to do tonight, and I need to get it done."

"Oh!" Vincent turned to him, and Kaname's breath caught at the sigh t of seeing Vincent in a halfways unbuttoned shirt. "Alright. Thank you… Kaname, for both the food and your words tonight."

"You're welcome, Vincent." Damn, but it was hard to keep his eyes averted away from Vincent. "Goodbye." With that, he was out of the room, and into the hall, closing the door behind him. Letting out a deep breath, he reached up with his free hands to rub his temple.

What was wrong with him? "Why can't I keep my thoughts away from you…?" Kaname whispered to the empty hall, before gathering himself, and standing straight and impeccable once more, made his way down the hall.

Unknown to him, a chuckle was heard a few doors down, where a door was open just a crack, two eyes, each belonging to a different person peeked out. "Hear that? I think… that Kaname- sama is enamored with the little ravenette that he found."

"It would appear that way, wouldn't it, Taku?"

"Well, goddamn." Zero knelt in the woods, looking at the dent he had finally discovered after a few hours of wandering. He leaned over the person- sized pit, about 8 inches deep. There were no skid marks, or uneven displacement of the surrounding dirt- it was as if Vincent had fallen straight down from the sky.

Amethyst eyes wandering up, he searched the sky for any overhanging trees that the object of his thoughts could have fallen from. It was impossible, though- it was a clearing, and there were no trees or overhanging branches around the dent in the ground for yards.

An unnerved feeling settled in the pit of the prefect's stomach as he stood up, and walked around the dent, examining it from all sides. The force that Vincent must have had to hit the ground with to create this kind of dent… By all laws and rights of nature and physics, he should be dead.

And yet, he was here, the only memento of his fall a lack of memories, which also served to prevent anyone from knowing how this happened. And how he survived.

That was what baffled and disturbed Zero. Even a pureblood vampire wouldn't be able to walk away from this with no signs of injury.

Zero didn't doubt that Vincent had been here, however- his smell was all around and inside the dent, and even a little farther out, no doubt carried there by the dust motes that flew from the ground as he fell. Kuran's scent was here, too, and that made Zero narrow his eyes in suspicion. Was it simply coincidence that the pureblood's scent was here, where Vincent had fallen, and then later, the boy had turned up in the Night Class? And he and Kuran seemed close….

His eyes narrowed at the thought. The pureblood had a hand in this, he was certain- was involved in the mystery surrounding Vincent Valentine. And Cross…

He knew something, too. There was definitely something going on, and he wanted to know what.

Decision made, he nodded to himself and started to walk out of the woods, intent on getting back on patrol. He had lingered here long enough.

Still, he couldn't help but give a backwards glance at the spot where Vincent had fallen, shaking his head. Tomorrow night, he'd visit the Chairman, and if that yielded nothing, he'd just have to go see Kuran. Even if the thought of asking the pureblood for anything, even if it were as small as the answers to his questions nettled him, and made him grit his teeth.


	10. Climbing the Walls

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

* * *

The next day….

Vincent woke up around 9 in the morning, after going to sleep after Kaname left, at 4 in the morning.

Sitting up, he yawned widely as he ran a hand through his mess of black hair, blinking sleepy crimson eyes. They flicked over to the clock, noting the time. _5 hours of sleep… Yet, I'm not tired._ Flopping back down, he buried his head into the pillow, shutting his eyes to hopefully get some more sleep.

After a good 5 minute so of remaining wide awake, he shot back up, grumbling quietly to himself. _I'm awake now anyways… _

Throwing back the covers, he slipped out of bed, dressed in only the loose sleeping pajamas he had found last night in his drawers. Along with that, when he want to go hang up his uniform, he had found a few more hanging up neatly in the closet, some normal clothes neatly folded and put onto the shelf underneath the hanging clothes.

Dumbfounded, the only thing he could come up with was that after attaining his measurements, Cross had had them sent here for times when he wasn't going to wear his uniform. And he didn't have to wear it all the time, right? He hoped not; white was notoriously easy to get dirty.

_Maybe I'll go for a quick walk, and then try to get some more sleep… _Nodding his head, he decided to do just that, stripping out of his sleeping pants and laying them on the bed, and pulling out a pair of jeans, and a black and white shirt out of his closet. He mentally thanked Kaien for having some clothes provided.

There were also a few pairs of comfortable shoes on the floor of the closet, which he quickly slipped on after getting dressed, not bothering to tie the laces, simply tucking them into the shoe, next to his feet. Brushing his hair out of his face, he stood up straight, grabbing his room key from the night stand where he had placed it last night.

He opened the door to the halls quietly, looking around to see if anyone was up. The dorms remained quiet, however, and Vincent quietly eased his way out of the room, making sure to close the door without a sound.

Sneaking down the halls, He passed by one of the windows, giving it a quick glance before stopping, and going aback a step to go to it and take a closer look. His thin eyebrows drew together in confusion as he looked to the scene going on outside of the walls.

Why were there so many Day Class girls gathered outside the gate? From what he understood, they all came in the evening, when the classes began. So why…? He shook his head as the yells from the girls just barely filtered into his ears, just loud enough to be heard, yet easy enough to ignore.

_Valentine… the fangirls will have a heyday with that tomorrow…_

Ruka's words came back to him, and he felt… something stir in the back of his brain, his eyes opened wide at the feeling, and he shut them, straining to grasp ahold of it.

Valentine… St… St. Valentine's day!

_Vinnie!_

He jerked a bit, his eyes flying open as the name came unbidden into his mind, spoken by a voice he didn't recognize. It was a female's voice, one he didn't know. _Vinnie? What the…?_

He didn't know anyone who called him that nickname. And God forbid they did. It was so stupid…

Still, he pushed the thought away, a small smile forming on his lips. St. Valentine's day. It was something he remembered, and that small step made him happy, even if it wasn't really worth making a big deal over. And how ironic that his last name was Valentine.

A whistle broke Vincent from his thoughts, and he turned his attention back to the window once more, shocked when he saw Yuuki standing on the wall above the large gate. What was she doing up there…?

Seeing and hearing the fangirls now, Vincent was starting to have second thoughts about taking a walk. What if they broke down the gates while he was outside…?

Remembering yesterday, he gave a little shudder. If Zero hadn't been there to stop them…

Zero. The one person besides him who possessed an odd eye color. Well, and hair, now that he thought about it. It made him feel better, knowing that he wasn't the only one.

Not really thinking about where he was going, lost in his thoughts as he was, he started to walk, making his way slowly down the stairs, and out the doors, ignoring the guard as he did so.

Zero… was truly a unique person, at least in looks. He didn't know him well enough to say anything about his personality. But, he seemed gruff on the outside- A small grin flashed across Vincent's face as he recalled how he heard Zero yelling at some of the Day Class girls as Vincent left- yet, Zero, for all his bluster, never threatened any of the girls.

And he had stopped the fangirls from trampling on him, even though it was made clear a few minutes later that he disliked the Night Class- Kaname especially. There had been some sort of animosity between the two, and it confused Vincent.

Of course, he was new here, and there was probably some older rivalry or something between the two.

Still… Zero Kiriyuu was someone Vincent would like to get to know better. There seemed to be an interesting, kind person hidden under his cold exterior, and Vincent was innately curious about it.

He stopped suddenly as he came face to face with the wall, not even realizing he had walked into it. Scowling at the wall, his look soon morphed into one of thoughtfulness as he appraised it. By now, the screaming had died down, and he listened closely- there was no sound of anyone outside of the gates.

Which meant that it was safe. Stepping forward, he examined the cracks in between each brick, a look of calculation blooming on his face.

Well, he had wanted a walk, hadn't he? And all the Day Class would be in class- they wouldn't be expecting a Night Class student to be outside, would they? No, they wouldn't. And the wall wasn't that high, and he wanted to explore the grounds a bit more- he wasn't tired, and it was a nice day out, actually.

He was still human, after all- he had missed the sun, even though the darkness of the night and the quietness that came along with it appealed to him greatly. He wanted to feel the warmth on his face, see the grounds highlighted by the sun's rays.

Getting closer to the wall, he lifted a leg up to carefully fit the toe of his shoe into a crack, suddenly glad that the soles were rubber and textured, not simply smooth like those of his uniform.

Reaching up, he secured both hands into a space, and with a deep breath hauled himself up, using the momentum and his upper arm strength to hoist himself upwards, surprised when he found it wasn't really that hard. He continued climbing, until he finally was at the top.

Pulling himself over, Vincent dropped to the ground, landing on the balls of his feet, much like a cat. Straightening up, he lifted his head, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "That wasn't so… hard…" He trailed off as he saw Yuuki and Zero standing by the wall, staring at him. _Shit._

Yuuki was the first to break the silence. "Vincent- kun? What- Did you scale that wall all by yourself?" And what was the Night Class student doing out here?

He blinked. Of all the things he had been expecting Yuuki to say, that had not been it. "Yes…?"

He could feel Zero's piercing gaze on him, but he did his best to ignore it. "What are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?"

"Well, yes, but… I woke up, and decided to take a walk. After all the girls seemed like they were gone, I decided to scale the wall, and take a chance to explore the grounds while the girls were in class." His eyebrows furrowed. "Is there a rule against that? Because I'm honestly not sure." Yuuki was really a nice person, and he didn't want to cause any trouble, especially not something that would get reported back to Kaien. The man had been far to kind to Vincent for him to want to trouble the man.

It was Yuuki's turn to blink, confounded. "I'm… not sure. We've never had a Night Class student out of their dorms during the day- they're usually sleeping."

"Or something else."

This caught Yuuki's attention, along with Zero's- although the silver- haired prefect gave no indication. Instead, he was thinking about what he had discovered earlier the past evening, out in the woods. "What do you mean, Vincent- kun?"

He shrugged, relaxing now that Yuuki and Zero didn't seem to care that he was out of the dorms. "I was walking to the entrance of the dorms with Senri and Rima, when a remark was made about Aido being a bear in the evening. Hanabusa was coming down the hall as it was said, and in return, said something about not being able to be perky like Takuma was in the evenings, although judging by the sounds coming from their room earlier that morning, didn't think that he would be so perky when he woke up." Vincent shrugged. "I didn't understand what they were talking about."

Yuuki was blushing by the time he had finished, and Zero was secretly amused. _Was Vincent really that innocent…? _

"But, I couldn't sleep, so I came out here." Vincent glanced around, as if he were looking for something. "So why were all the girls gathered out here this early? It's my understanding that they come at dusk, not the morning."

"Oh, that!" Yuuki smiled sheepishly, while Zero narrowed his eyes into a glare at the thought. "It's St. Valentine's day today!" As she uttered the words, a speculative look came into her eye, and she regarded Vincent with the look. "Hey- Valentine's your last name, isn't it?" She giggled at the thought- the fangirls were going to go nuts over his name.

The one girl he had accepted the rose from was already spreading the tale of how the new Night Class student had accepted her gift, and had not only bothered to learn her name, but addressed her by her first name instead of her surname. She had overheard the talking in the dorms last night, after all the girls had finally went back to their building.

Vincent nodded, resigned to the fact that he shared the same last name as the patron saint of love, and it was the saint's honor day. "Yes; Ruka mentioned something about it earlier, but I didn't understand what she was talking about until just before I came out here, when I finally recalled what day it was." He said it casually, so that anyone how didn't know about his loss of memory, like Yuuki, would simply assume that he had forgotten the day.

Zero knew better though, but didn't reveal the fact that he did.

But they couldn't linger here talking. They had to go see the Chairman, and then get to class. "Yuuki." He nodded his head to the main building where the Chairman's office was, indicating they needed to go.

"Oh! Yeah! Sorry, Vincent- kun, but we need to go." She smiled brightly. "Unlike you vampires, we have class during the day!" It was said teasingly, but Vincent saw Zero tense slightly at her words. Yuuki was fishing for answers, and it made Zero nervous.

"Vampires, huh? So would that make me a daywalker, since I'm not holed up in the building?" He said it lightly, but his attention was focused on the now- tense Zero.

Yuuki shook her head. "Daywalker? What do you mean? I thought that you were a-" She was cut off by Zero's stern voice. The girl was attempting to be sneaky, trying to find out if Vincent really was a vampire or not. If he wasn't, however, her question would raise some unwanted questions.

"Yuuki. We need to go." There was some hidden warning behind his words, and Vincent didn't know what.

She turned to Zero, and after a moment, nodded. "Alright. We have to go." She turned to Vincent, giving him a warm smile before waving. "See you tonight, Vincent- kun!"

She started walking along the path, away from him. Zero lingered for a moment longer. "Stay out of sight of the windows of the classrooms, and you should be fine. Unless, of course," Zero raised an eyebrow, "you want to have a mob of Day Class girls after you."

Vincent couldn't help a slight shudder at the thought. "What is their problem anyway? I don't see what's so special about the Night Class… " Vincent muttered to himself, before raising his voice. "Alright. Thank you, Zero- kun."

Zero didn't say anything more, simply gave him a short nod and sauntered away, hands tucked into his pockets. Did Vincent really not see what made the Day Class go nuts over the white- uniformed students? _The Night Class are all highly accomplished, beautiful people…._ Cross's past words, said many times to him reverberated in his mind.

Vincent wasn't a vampire, though, yet he was as beautiful as the rest of them. He shook his head, confounded. _Did I really just think that Vincent was beautiful? _

Zero glanced back, skimming his eyes over Vincent's figure that was still standing on the bridge. Even from this distance, he could see the odd crimson eyes, almost glowing due to the bright morning sun reflecting off of them. Yeah, he could see where Vincent could be considered beautiful, just like all the vampires. He hated the bloodsuckers, but he could see their appeal.

Vincent watched Zero go, secretly admiring the way the sunlight glinted off his silver hair, making it almost glow in the light. His eyes caught a flash of black on the part of Zero's neck that was exposed, and he squinted a bit, trying to see what it was. His eyes widened as he realized it was a tattoo.

He smiled a bit to himself at it. _Looks like we have another thing in common._

Shaking his head, he glanced around, taking in the scenery. It was a beautiful day out, really, with the sun shining, and only a few clouds in the distance. The water underneath the bridge was sparkling, and Vincent could see a few slashes of white in the distance, signifying the fish were jumping.

Zero and Yuuki were already out of sight, and grinning to himself, he started running down the bridge, glad that no one was there to witness his sudden lack of control.

Just for a while, he decided, he'd let himself forget about forgetting, and let go of his worries about never regaining his past memories. The day was too beautiful to have such deep worries. Maybe he'd go see the gardens he saw earlier last evening; the flowers and trees looked very inviting.

* * *

Kaname's eyes narrowed as he watched Vincent sneak out of the Moon Dorms, seeing the ravenette strolling towards the gates. He saw Vincent give a quick look around, and then start to scale the wall of the gate, pulling himself up and over the high wall with ease.

_He must either be stronger than his build implies… _ Kaname thought, _that or… his strength isn't purely human._

He observed the boy outside for a while longer, seeing him drop down gracefully, and stand up perfectly fine, although the fall should have at least jarred him a little bit. Yuuki and Kiriyuu were standing by the gate, he noticed, and he watched as they lingered, obviously having a conversation with Vincent.

For some reason, the thought of Kiriyuu, or even Yuuki, getting to spend time with Vincent while he was stuck inside here… It rankled him.

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fist as he saw Vincent's head turn towards Kiriyuu's, watching him, even as the prefect stared out into the distance. He growled, before stopping as he realized what he was doing.

Was he getting… no! He was not getting jealous! Purebloods- especially of the Kuran line didn't allow themselves to feel such petty emotions when regarding a human. Their own mates, yes, but not a random human. _Even one you feel an attraction to…_

Besides, he had Yuuki! He loved Yuuki; loved the way his heart beat a little faster every time he saw her.

So why… why was he finally able to relax from his tense stance when Yuuki and Zero left Vincent to go to their own class? They weren't his rivals! He had no interest in Vincent besides finding out what he was, and why he was here. Baring his teeth, he turned away, upset at himself. This was atrocious!

Still…

He couldn't help turning back once more to the window, finding Vincent once more, seeing him tilt his head back. Kaname could imagine a serene, lovely smile on Vincent's face as he took in the sunlight.

The ravenette slowly lowered his head, glancing about for a second before breaking into a run, his black hair waving gently as he ran gracefully, at an almost unnatural speed. Humans didn't run that fast- Kaname knew this from experience.

He turned his attention away from the window, rubbing his temple as he walked to his desk, and took a sip from the wine glass filled with red liquid from his desk. He leaned against the wood table as he thought. The blood tablets were working quite well for the Night Class- he hadn't felt the urge to feed since they had been created.

_Not until you smelled Vincent, that is…_

He resisted the sudden overwhelming urge to smack himself in the face. _I really need to get control over my thoughts…_

Setting his glass down, he threw one last glance back at the window, where a certain black haired figure was no longer able to be seen. There were so many things off about the boy named Vincent Valentine, so many things that made him want to learn more about the ravenette that was slowly taking over his thoughts.

Scowling, he pushed away from the desk, crossing over to the door, and stepping out into the hall. He wasn't tired as of yet, and being a pureblood, he needed slightly less sleep than the nobles and lesser classes of vampires.

The mystery that the boy brought with him was plaguing his mind, preventing him from getting any real sleep anyway- perhaps the library would at least provide him with a start to unraveling the mystery.

* * *

Yawning, Yuuki stretched her hands above her head, attempting to force some oxygen to her brain to wake her up. Dropping her arms, she gave a small smile. "Aaah! Only one more lesson after this!" _And then…_

The rest of the words went unspoken, but everyone knew what was after classes. It was creating a thick tension, and the girls throughout the Day Class were giggling, getting excited and whispering among themselves.

"Everyone's getting restless," Yori, Yuuki's best friend noted. She was a calm, peaceful girl, and usually was very quiet, although she became more talkative when it came to Yuuki. She was one of the few girls that wasn't intimidated by Zero, mainly due to the fact that she wasn't one of the many who waited outside the Moon Dorms each evening, aggravating him.

The girls in the seats above them were giggling, chatting and whispering nervously among themselves. "Who are you going to give yours to?" "I don't know yet!" "Look at the ribbon on this one!" "Do you think he'll like it?"

Ignoring the chattering, Yuuki turned to her friend. "Aren't you giving chocolates to anyone, Yori?"

The blonde girl shook her head, an unbothered expression on her face. "Nah, I can't be bothered."

This didn't really surprise Yuuki; her best friend, after all, didn't really care about things like these. "Not even for the Night Class?"

"To be honest, I prefer the Day Class to the Night Class anyway." Hm. Yori really was different; practically all the students in the Day Class had a thing for the Night Class students. It would appear Yori was one of the few who didn't.

"What about you?" she enquired of Yuuki.

"Uh, I'm not either." She forgot about the ribbon that was sticking out of their jacket pocked, and Yori being who she was, she of course noticed it.

"I can see the ribbon, Yuuki." Her tone was matter- of- fact, and Yuuki adopted an are-you-kidding-me-look.

Curse Yori and her innate observational skills. "Well…the truth is… I had to buy it from a shop. When I tried to make it myself, it was a complete disaster. It's so humiliating. I'm the only one in class who's that lame." Which was true. She cringed as she thought about the numerous accidents that had occurred in the short time she had taken over the kitchen. She knew better now to just leave the cooking to Kaien and Zero.

"So," Yori asked, "Who are you giving it to? I mean, it's obviously not for the guy glaring daggers behind us…"

Which was of course, Zero. All day long, he'd had to endure the annoying chatter of the girls twittering about St. Valentine's day, and which of the Night Class students they were going to give chocolate to. It made him want to snort. It's not like chocolate would win their affections.

Speaking of Valentines… The girls behind him had been gushing about a certain Night Class student with that last name all class. It annoyed him for some reason other than it usually did, when he couldn't stand the thought of some filthy bloodsucking beasts be praised. Vincent wasn't a vampire, though, so why did it annoy him that some random Day Class girls were gushing over him?

"Oh, Rozu- chan! You're so lucky to have gotten to speak with him!"

"I know… he was so handsome…"

"Lucky! I didn't get a good look at him! Tell us about the new student!"

"Oh, he was so perfect! I mean, his eyes… they were this really gorgeous crimson- you'd have to see it to believe it! You'd think they were creepy, like some sort of monster, but on him, they were seriously beautiful."

"And he asked for your name, I heard! Not even Idol- sempai does that, and he's extremely friendly!"

A snort. "I think he's an obnoxious show- off. Valentine- sempai is more refined, and he seems kinder. You should have seen him with the rose- it was so cute! And I think he's much better looking than the other Night Class students!"

"Psh- he's too pretty. Wild is so much more manly."

"But he's so cold- like ice. He doesn't have much of a personality. He's going to ignore you again this evening, just like he does every Valentine's Day- watch. Besides- Valentine- sempai is like a breath of fresh air. He blushed when I gave him the rose."

"No way!"

"It's true! It was so sweet! And the way he looked up at me through his bangs- Hah! It was such an adorable, sexy look!"

"You sound seriously infatuated, Rozu- chan."

"Maybe I am! He's just so different than the other Night Class students… In looks and personality. I mean, long hair doesn't work for a lot of guys, but on him? Ooh, I just want to run my fingers through it!"

"Are you going to give him your chocolate?"

"Yeah- I spent so much time on it! I wonder if he'll remember my name…"

After his, Zero, tired of listening, tuned them out. But he had to admit- the girl was right about one thing. Vincent was different from the rest of the Night Class students. "You're a prefect for crying out loud! Are you seriously going to give them to him?!"

"Uh…"

* * *

Vincent was rather harried-looking when he met the other Night Class students in the front room. He had fallen asleep under a tree, and had woken up to see the sun was well past the noon point- it was starting to get into the late afternoon.

With a jolt, he had shot up, and made his way through the gardens, and raced back across the bridge, noticing some girls already heading out from the Sun Dorms. Luckily, he was too far away to be seen, and as he ran down the bridge, he prayed that no one would see him, and if they did, they wouldn't recognize him, as he was out of uniform.

When he had reached the wall, he had quickly scaled it, and before he dropped down to the other side, had seen a gleam of sliver in the distance, followed by a shorter, brown haired figure. The Disciplinary Committee was already making their way to the gates, and Vincent could only assume it was because of the special occasion.

Still, he had hit the ground on the other side, already running, and had raced into the dorms, up to his room, and thrown on his uniform, alarmed when the clock said it was 6:30. As a result of being rushed, his hair looked slightly messy- he hadn't had time for more than a few sweeps of the brush through the locks- and his jacket and vest weren't buttoned all the way up, and he had forgone the tie.

It didn't matter, though, because he came to a skidding halt in the front room, surprised when he saw everyone, even Kaname there. He peeked at the clock on the wall- he was only a minute or two late.

He breathed out a sigh of relief, and made a mental note not to fall asleep in the garden anymore- he didn't think his heart could handle it. Although, he found it odd that after all the running, he felt just as he did before, with no trace of exhaustion. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

He glanced around the room- Aido looked extremely excited, and Kain was watching him with an indifferent expression. Well, nothing new there. Ruka looked… bored, there was really no other word for it, with a slight trace of disgust on her features. Senri was sucking unconcernedly on a lollipop at Rima's side, while Kaname waited by the door with Takuma. "Vincent. We were afraid that you weren't going to make it."

He gave a smile. "No I…uh, overslept, and was a bit late."

"Actually, Vincent- kun, you're right on time!" Takuma piped in. "Oh, and you decided to go for a more rakish look today! It suits you!"

_It does indeed. _Kaname eyed the boy in front of him carefully. The few buttons left undone exposed the smooth hollow of his throat, and his ruffled hair made it seem as though he had just rolled out of bed. It was a very, very good look, one that Kaname appreciated to the fullest.

"Wha-?" Vincent shook his head. "Rakish?"

Takuma just smiled and shook his head, giving a sideways glance towards Kaname, who was still staring at the boy. _As I thought… _ "Never mind. We better go, though- Aido looks like he's about ready to claw the door down in his eagerness."

The blonde was waiting by the door, excitement and anticipation evident in his features and body. "Comeoncomeoncomeon! The girls are most likely missing my devastating smile right now, and waiting to shower me with chocolates!"

Kain sighed, shaking his head. "You're pathetic, cousin."

Aido ignored him, however, and just stood by the door, occasionally glancing back as if to say, _are you coming?_

"I suppose we should go. Wouldn't want to be late, would we?" Kaname said smoothly, crossing he room to the door, and opening it. Aido shot out, no doubt running for the gates. The rest of the Night Class followed, with Vincent being the last one out, followed by Kaname.

"Vincent."

He stopped as he heard his name said by Kaname in his smooth, low voice. "Yes?

"Walk with me again."


	11. The Chocolate- Gifting and Jealousy

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

-She thanks her reviewers for their kind words. The Maiden is very thankful for all of them, and as a thank you, she's decided to double post. She humbly thanks all for their support, and hopes they continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

The walk to the gates was as quiet and peaceful as last evening's. Vincent didn't have anything to say, and Kaname was a bit tired.

He had spent most of his sleeping time in the library, trying to dig up anything that might pertain to Vincent- he had looked up demons, to start with.

His search yielded next to nothing, and so frustrated, he had given up, determining that over the weekend, he would go into town. There was a larger library and more selection there, and perhaps he'd have better luck.

Aido and the rest of the Night Class were once again waiting by the gates, Aido muttering something about being late and depriving his girls of his smile and presence. The others were looking as unconcerned as ever, although he distinctly noticed Ruka giving the gates a dirty look. "This is ridiculous," she muttered. "This whole tradition is just a way for the Night Class to be swarmed by annoying little hum-"

"Ruka." Kaname's voice was quiet, yet held a clear warning. She backed down, but not before giving the gate one last glare. The screaming from the girls on the other side of the gate was nearly deafening, and Vincent could clearly hear Yuuki's voice and whistle cutting through the noise.

"Whoa! All the girls are going into hysterics! It's awesome! This is so cool!"

Kain yawned once, his hands going up to cover his mouth so Vincent wouldn't catch a glimpse of his fangs that were not extended, but like all higher class vampires, always present. "I'm still sleepy."

"I'm wide awake!" Of course they all knew Aido was awake. He looked like a sugar- rushed dog that was restrained on a leash.

* * *

"Okay, okay, okay! Get in line! Hey- you there! I saw that!" Yuuki could really learn to hate Valentine's Day, she really could.

The gates gave a click, and a whirr was heard as their automatic timers activated, pulling the gates open. Yuuki turned to see the Night Class standing there, with Aido at the front, looking extremely happy, while the others looked… uninterested. Well, Vincent looked a bit apprehensive, but considering his first encounter with the Day Class yesterday, she couldn't blame him.

* * *

"Okay! Welcome to the traditional Valentine's day, 'who is the lucky winner of the Day Class girls' chocolate?!' line- up race! All the members of the Night Class are to walk to their individually assigned gates. Once in position, the girls will line up to give you their chocolate. Please stay calm and cooperate with one another. Understood?" Yuuki looked each one of them in the eye, trying her best to get the point across. "It means a lot to the girls, so take it seriously!" She stepped to the side, out of the way so the Night Class could proceed.

Aido, finally having been given free reign, grinned. "They're mine! All mine!" He shot off to the gates, but froze when he heard Kaname call his name.

"Aido. Remember to mind your manners, understand?" Aido glanced back, giving a nod, before zooming away again.

The rest of the Night Class started walking, with Senri grumbling. "This is moronic."

Kain sighed from behind the short- haired brunette. "Just do it anyway." The faster they got through this, the faster they could get away from here and to class. Totally ignoring his gate, he walked past them, heading down the bridge to class.

Vincent was of the same mind as Akatsuki, but a calling of his name made him glance around, surprised when he saw a gate with his name on it, decorated in red. At the front of the line was a girl he recognized, who was grinning at him, and waving. "Valentine- sempai! Over here!"

He gave her a small smile in return, quickly walking over. "Rozu- chan. It's nice to see you again."

There was some stunned whispering behind him, and she looked surprised as well. "You remembered my name!"

He cocked his head to the side, confused. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well, it's just… the Night Class students don't usually take the times to learn our names, much less remember them." Rozu explained as Vincent frowned. Well, that seemed rather rude on his fellow classmate's parts.

"Hurry up, Rozu!"

She glanced back as a girl yelled at her, and then turned back to Vincent, rolling her eyes. She held out the ribbon wrapped box that she had been holding to Vincent. "Here, in honor of Valentine's Day, I'd like you to have this, Valentine- sempai." She blinked once before grinning. "Hey, your name fits!"

Vincent reached out to accept the box, tucking it under his arm as he smiled in return, flicking his bangs back from his eyes. "Yes, it does, doesn't it?"

"Rozu! Don't take all of his time!"

She turned around to give the girl a glare. "I'm going, I'm going!" She looked back at Vincent. "Bye, Valentine- sempai!"

He nodded to her politely. "Goodbye, Rozu- chan." She stepped out of the way as the next girl came up to him, staring at his eyes and he listened to her gush about them, blushing as he asked for her name.

* * *

Zero watched from the sidelines as the chocolate- giving occurred, rolling his eyes. It was ridiculous how the girls squealed over the Night Class when they didn't really care about the feelings of the Day Class girls.

His eyes roved over the crowds, until they locked onto the one black- haired figure in the midst. Vincent.

He was smiling slightly and talking with the girls at his gate. Compared to the other Night Class students he was… plain. Not in looks, as he was as beautiful as the rest of them, Zero knew, but in his actions.

He wasn't as flashy as Aido, yet wasn't as intriguingly distant as Shiki or Kain. Neither was he a smooth talker like Kuran. He was more like Takuma, but in a more reserved way. Vincent was polite, but there was something about him, his open manner, that made him seem more real, more attainable than the other Night Class students. He didn't seem as superficial. And it drew the girls to him.

Already he could see a few girls from the gates of the other Night Class students glancing over towards him, where he was taking the time to notice them. Vincent acted different than the others, and people were starting to notice.

His eyes narrowed as they zeroed in on Kaname, glancing back at the ravenette. There was something about the way the pureblood looked at Vincent that made him uneasy, and at the same time, sparking a foreign, yet familiar feeling inside him.

Foreign, because he had only felt it when a different person was involved. He pushed away from the wall, and started walking towards the gates.

* * *

Vincent smiled as he glanced back at Kaname's gate, where a few girls were approaching him shyly. "Please accept this, Kuran!" a few other girls came forward as well, begging for him to accept their gifts.

"Ahh, sorry everyone… I can't hold any more than this." He held up his hands, where a few boxes sat. Vincent looked over at Aido, and then back at the brunette, smirking a bit. Kaname could hold more than that; if Aid could balance a mountain of chocolates, so could Kaname. The brunette most likely didn't want to look undignified. He apologized again. "I really am very sorry."

The girls bowed, fending off his apologies. "Oh, that's fine!" "We're so sorry to trouble you!"

Kaname turned to go to class, passing Yuuki on the way. Vincent saw the look in Kaname's eyes as he swiveled his head to look at her- love and warmth were evident in his eyes, and it dawned on Vincent in that second that Kaname was very much in love with the Day Class girl.

"Thank you for everything, Yuuki."

She looked back from where she was holding Kain's fangirls back, disappointed that he had not come over to them. "Sure!"

"Don't get hurt."

"I won't!" Yuuki pushed back against the crowd of fangirls, and Vincent frowned as he saw the worried and almost… desperate? Look on Yuuki's face.

Understanding came to him, though, as he spotted the ribbon in Yuuki's coat. It was attached to a box. _She wanted to give that to Kaname…_

For a moment, he considered going to her, and offering to give it to the brunette for her, before a shy tug on his sleeve brought his attention back to the redhead who was shyly standing in front of him. "Valentine- sempai? I'm Toppu Ninjin. Please… I'd like you to have this!"

He looked down at his full hands, and then to the girl in front of him. "My hands are almost full; this is the last one I can accept, okay?" He was talking to all the girls at his gate in general, and they looked crushed.

It wasn't his fault, though, and so he couldn't feel bad about it. He just couldn't bring himself to carry around the mountain of boxes Aido was; such attention made him uncomfortable. Still, he accepted the box from Ninjin, thanking her politely, before bidding her, and the rest of the girls farewell.

They cried out in protest, but he ignored them; they couldn't really expect him to take every single gift they had to offer. However, a thought struck him, and he looked back at the girls speculatively. They brightened, seeing him come back. "You know what would make me extremely happy?"

They waited for him to continue, eagerly anticipating what he was going to say. "If you would take the chocolate I can't accept, and give it to the Day Class boys." At their startled looks, he cocked his head at them. "I know you all respect and love the Night Class, but what about the Day Class? I'm sure many of them care for and respect you, but they are getting passed up. Look at Aido- kun." He gestured with his chin, pleased when their eyes got big at the mountain of boxes he had collected. "Do you think he's going to eat it all? Of course not; he's too worried about keeping his girlish figure."

He chuckled at that, ignoring the scathing glare Hanabusa sent his way. Well, he had said it rather loud, and the girls laughed at the remark. "The point is, all that chocolate is going to go to waste; why not gift it to those who would truly appreciate it, and actually be able to enjoy it? Valentine's day is not just for the Night Class; it includes the Day Class as well."

He turned to leave again, before throwing a glance back at the now thoughtful girls. "I'll be sure to enjoy the ones you gave me though; thank you, all of you."

* * *

Zero had heard Vincent's words as he approached the gates, and he shook his head in wonder. What kind of Night Class student does that? They didn't really care about the Day Class- they were vampires, and vampires only cared about their own. And sometimes, not even that.

He saw Yuuki's desolate expression as Kuran walked away- and it made him angry. Couldn't she see that all vampires were the same? Bloodsucking beasts disguised in human form were all vampires were. But Yuuki refused to see-

At that moment, the object of Zero's thoughts was knocked over by the Kain fangirls, desperate to reach their idol before he completely left. Really, Yuuki getting knocked over was starting to become an everyday occurrence.

This time though, Kuran didn't notice her, so it was Zero's job to pick her up. But, he noticed something had fallen out of her pocket.

_The chocolates…_ The ones that she were planning to give to Kuran as an "object of her appreciation," to show that she was glad the vampires were on their best behavior.

He considered stepping on them, crushing them for a split second before brushing the thought away. Yuuki would never forgive him if he did, and the thought of her looking so crushed when the money she had spent on the little box of candy went to waste… He mentally cursed his soft heart.

Stepping forward, he bent down, picking the little box up, lifting his head as he straightened to see Kaname walking away. Perhaps he could hit him in the back of the head…? "Kuran!" He threw the box right as he called the name, watching as the pureblood snapped his hand up instantaneously to catch the little box, turning as he did. "You dropped that," Zero said expressionlessly.

Yuuki floundered at his side, ruffling through her pockets with an incredulous expression. "Huh?! When did... Zero!" she exclaimed, realizing what had happened.

Kaname gazed down at the little box in his hand, glancing up once to smirk at Zero, who returned the look with only a slight narrowing of his eyes. He knew it made Yuuki upset when they showed hostility towards each other; he'd put up with Kuran to prevent that.

"I accept. Thank you, Yuuki." Clutching the box lightly in his hand, Kuran turned to go, leaving Yuuki gaping after him. Zero's fists slowly curled, taking deep breaths to calm down his anger. That arrogant pureblood…

Yuuki was still gazing after the form of the pureblood with an expression of longing. A gentle tug on his sleeve made Zero whip around, seeing Vincent standing there with some boxes tucked under his arm, regarding him with a small smile.

His crimson eyes flicked over to Yuuki, and then to Kuran, who was just reaching the rest of the Night Class. "That was a kind thing you did, Zero- kun. Not many would have the guts to do that."

Zero glared at Vincent, leftover anger at Kuran making his tone sharp. "And how would you _remember_ something like that?" Zero watched as Vincent's eyes widened the slightest bit, a flash of fear and hurt going through them.

"I… need to go." He started to walk stiffly away, before he glanced back at the stalls confirming that most of the girls were gone. He stopped in front of Yuuki, giving her a small tap on the shoulder. She jerked out of her trance, looking at him with wide eyes. He silently reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out a single flower- a lilac blossom. She took it, curious. "As a thank you for last evening," he murmured, before continuing on his way, his whole body looking a bit dejected.

Zero observed him walking away, a slight felling of guilt worming its way into his gut. Vincent hadn't wanted anyone to know about his memory problem; that, Zero was sure of now. He hadn't meant to say anything about it, but now it was too late. That had been rude and uncalled for; bringing up something like that was unforgivable.

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice jerked him out of his thoughts, and he glanced down at her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." _But I can think of someone else who isn't…_

"Good." Yuuki took a deep breath, a look of rage becoming fixed on her face. "How dare you just give it to Kaname like that!" she exclaimed, rapidly punching him in the arm.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes; she needed to get a lot stronger if she had even a chance of hurting him. "You were going to wimp out! I saw you!" _And… I wish you weren't so enamored with him…_ While cringing away from Yuuki's punches, he lifted his head slightly to see the Night Class walking down the bridge.

Vincent… His shoulders were slumped, and Kaname had his head turned towards him. As Zero watched, the brunette lifted an arm to rest a hand on his shoulder. He leaned forward, most likely saying something, and Vincent's head shook, his long black hair waving gently at the motion. Takuma glided over to him, and from his profile, Zero could see worry masked by a bright smile. His lips moved but even with his good hearing, he couldn't make out what was heard. Whatever it was, though, it must have cheered Vincent up, because his head tilted back a bit, as if he were laughing, and his shoulders straightened.

"…ifferent from me." Zero blinked as he saw that Yuuki had stopped punching him, and was instead gazing after Kuran with a thoughtful, nostalgic look.

The wind picked up, the breeze sending his hair waving in the wind, away from his neck. With trepidation he saw that the wind had done the same thing to Yuuki's, showcasing her long, elegant neck. The beast within him stirred, sending flashes of the blinding thirst down his throat, painful in their intensity. _Bloodbloodbloodblood! _The beast within his mind chanted, demanding to be let out, released, and to be allowed to sate its bloodlust.

His eyes closed as he fought to maintain control of the beast, succeeding in pushing it down. His eyes snapped open as Yuuki's whistle blew, and as he glimpsed that pale neck again, he almost groaned. The sight had just restirred the beast he had managed to get under control. Not knowing if he'd have enough strength to fight it a second time, he closed his eyes, whipped around, and ran to the Headmaster's residence, fighting the beast within every step of the way that called for him to turn around and attack Yuuki, sink his fangs into her delectable neck and take her blood.

_NO!_


	12. Understanding

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing

* * *

As they were walking to class, Vincent suddenly remembered something that Kaien had said.

_If you remember anything, come tell me, alright? I have resources- I can look and see if I can find anything relating to it._

And earlier, he had remembered someone calling him by a nickname… That probably didn't count for much, but it was a start, right? Vincent thought so.

"Takuma," he addressed the boy standing by his side.

He turned to Vincent, emerald eyes questioning. "Hm?"

He held out the few boxes he had gathered from his admirers. He would have asked Aido, but… the student was struggling enough under his own as it were. "Will you hold these for me? I need to tell Kaien something."

The blonde looked a bit confused, but took the boxes from Vincent, nodding. "Thank you, Takuma- kun. I won't be long!" With that, he took off, running down the bridge leading to the Sun Dorms, where the Headmaster's residence was located next to.

Takuma observed this with a keen eye, before turning to Kaname, who was also staring after Vincent. "He's very fast, isn't he?" Takuma murmured, ignoring the look Kaname shot him. "Faster than many humans, in fact." He inhaled deeply, Vincent's scent still lingering. "And his smell is…alluring, more so than humans, who always smell like prey. He does not, although his smell is, in fact human. Quite the conundrum."

Kaname turned his head to face forwards, tearing his gaze off of the lithe, black haired form almost out of sight. "Yes, he is." He sighed. "And I cannot figure out just what is so off about him."

"Ask Hanabusa," Takuma suggested. The resident genius might be able to dig something up for him.

Well, damn.

He hadn't thought of that. And Hanabusa was a literal genius, able to figure out anything. And yet…

He wanted to figure this out on his own. The challenge appealed to him, not having something like this to work on for centuries. And some primal part deep inside his brain didn't want Hanabusa interfering with something he reasoned was his. "I might."

Takuma knew Kaname well enough to know that that meant that Kaname would not do as he suggested. It proved his suspicions right, though- Kaname was fascinated with Vincent, something Takuma was happy about.

The pureblood needed something different to do, to occupy his time other than thinking about political matters or Yuuki.

She was a nice girl, but… Takuma knew Kaname. He would get bored with her sooner or later- she just wasn't enough to keep him interested. As soon as the thrill of winning her wore away, he would begin to be bored, restless.

This Vincent, though… he might be worthy of Kaname's time and efforts.

There was something in the way Kaname's eyes always lingered on Vincent for a second longer than they were on anyone else…. The simple way he stared after the boy…. And just the puzzled, yet fascinated look Kaname always had on his face when Vincent wasn't looking at the pureblood.

Simple, almost unnoticeable signs, yet, blindingly obvious to those who cared to look deeply enough, and knew the pureblood.

* * *

It was strange, Vincent thought, that he was able to run at a full out sprint all the way down the bridge and past the Sun Dorms, (well, he stopped to dart behind a few trees when he saw a girl or two coming) without becoming tired. He wasn't even breathing heavily when he reached Kaien's house.

He must have been in good shape before his accident. That was the only explanation he could come up with.

The door was slightly ajar, something that confused Vincent. Shouldn't it have been closed…?

Pushing the door open all the way, his red eyes swept the room, seeing nothing. The lights were off, but Kaien could have been in his office…

His head whipped to the direction of the hall leading to the office as a muffled thump reached his ears. A muffled voice that he recognized as Kaien's followed the sound, and Vincent chook his head, smiling a bit. The man must have dropped something…

His smile dropped, though, as the fact registered that the voice didn't sound upset, but more serious and quiet. Kaien's voice was followed by another one that was also familiar, but more angry- sounding.

Zero.

Earlier today...

He had known. He knew what happened, but Vincent didn't know how.

But right now, something serious was going on between Kaien and Zero, and while a part of him was curious and nosy, another part wanted to go make sure nothing was wrong.

So he walked quickly to the hall leading to the office, making his footsteps silent on the wooden floor. Peeking around the corner, his eyes caught sight of Zero huddled on the floor, back pressed tight against the wall, and arms wrapped around himself, shaking, with a clear film of sweat on his face. Kaien was talking, his serious words drifting down the hall to Vincent.

"You can try to ignore it, but it won't change anything. Why do you keep doing this to yourself?" What did Kaien mean? And what did Zero keep doing to himself that made him like this?

"Shut up…" Vincent could tell from Zero's tone that his teeth were grit together, and the words came out on an angry exhale. The prefect looked like he was in pain. But what could have caused this?

After Zero spoke, a shudder wracked the tall body, and Zero doubled over, breathing heavily and clutching his upper arms. "Ahh!"

His head bowed, and from a table down the hall, Kaien poured a glass of water, coming back and holding it out to Zero. "Zero. If you drink this, the pain will stop." Painkillers?

"What is it?" Zero spoke with hesitation in his tone, as if he already knew what it was, but didn't want to accept it.

"You know what it is." What else would it be besides painkillers?

With a harsh swipe of his hand, Zero smashed the glass and what Vincent could see were small white tablets to the ground, glaring angrily at the smashed glass. This bewildered Vincent; what did the prefect have against something that would help him? "Never," Zero growled, while Kaien simply looked away, a disappointed look on his face.

However, when he turned back to Zero, his expression morphed into a more serious one. "The fits are occurring much more frequently now. If you continue to refuse it, the pain will only get worse. Why won't you understand? Even though you've endured this far, you won't be able to keep it up much longer." Zero ignored Kaien's words, glaring steadfastly at the ground. At least his shudders had stopped, though. "But, you already know this, don't you?"

Zero continued to be silent, and Vincent knew it was time to withdraw. He had probably seen and heard more than he was supposed to. Still… He heard Kaien's footsteps drawing away from Zero, and heard the ragged breathing of the prefect, still sitting there.

He knew he should probably go to see Kaien and then leave; after all, the prefect hadn't been kind to him. But sit didn't sit well with him to just leave the prefect there…

Damn it. Breathing a heavy sigh, he stood up straight, and cautiously took a step around the corner, feigning ignorance. "Headmaster Cross?"

Zero's head whipped up, and surprised amethyst eyes locked onto him before narrowing into a glare. "He's in his office."

Vincent blinked, acting like he was surprised Zero was there. "Kiriyuu..." Well, addressing him by his first name was a bit far after what he had said earlier. "Don't you have prefect duties?"

"What does it matter to you?" Vincent hesitated a moment, simply taking in Zero. Now that he was closer… the prefect looked haggard. His face was pale, with bags under his eyes. His eyes were tired, exhaustion clearly able to be seen in them.

"You look tired."

"And you look out of class."

A small smile flicked across Vincent's face. Even after what Vincent assumed had to be some sort of pain- inducing fit, he still took his job as a prefect seriously. He examined Zero closely, before sighing. "I came to see Kaien, but… that can wait."

He walked closer to Zero, bending down to offer a hand out. "Here."

"I'm fine." The retort was sharp, and Vincent resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Stubborn man. "No," Vincent replied evenly, "I don't think you are. And if you won't accept my help..." Kneeling and shifting around, he threw one arm over Zero's thin shoulders, using the other to draw the prefect's arm over his own.

"What are you-!" Vincent cut him off by abruptly wrapping an arm around Zero's trim waist, holding onto the limp arm that tried to draw itself off Vincent's shoulders.

Standing up and bringing Zero with him in the process, his crimson eyes grew wide as he staggered under the heavier weight of Zero, huffing as he did so. Surprisingly, he didn't feel heavy, but the unbalanced weight made him stagger. "I'm… helping you…" Vincent groaned, trying to regain his balance as he shifted, "since you look like… you couldn't even lift-oomph!... a pen, much less… yourself… and- Goddamn! Do you have to be so tall?!"

He glared up at the prefect's head, currently just an inch or two above his own. Finally getting Zero into a position to where he could walk, he took a step forward, pleased when Zero growled angrily, but also took a step. "Where to?" Vincent asked.

* * *

There was a pause, and then Zero grumbled, "The bathroom. I need a shower before I start patrol." He needed to get the sweat off of him before he went anywhere.

He felt Vincent nod, a few stray black strands of hair coming up to tickle his nose.

He didn't appreciate having to be lugged around by anyone, much less someone both shorter than him, and who he felt guilty towards for insulting, but he thanked his lucky stars that it wasn't anyone else from the Day or Night Classes.

That would be awkward.

But, even though there was a slight awkwardness to the situation, he found… he didn't really mind.

Actually, being this close to Vincent was… nice, in a way. Vincent was warm, his body heat soothing against his own sweat- chilled one. The hair that was under his hand and tickling his face smelled clean, and was soft and silky to the touch. And radiating from him was that smell, the one that made him itch to bury his head in that long neck and just stay there, smelling the alluring scent. It was like nothing he'd ever smelled before, something so foreign and dark that it was unnerving, yet at the same time wholly addictive.

It was something that was purely Vincent. And for some crazy reason, he found himself wanting more of the boy that was currently at his side.

_Like his blood…_

Zero stiffened at the insidious thought that slithered into his mind, and he pushed it down and away, knowing it was the beast talking. But, for some reason, unlike all the other times, it didn't just simply go away; it kept pulling, pulling him at Vincent, urging him to take his blood, and make sure no one else could claim it as their own.

He struggled in silence the whole way, feeling his strength returning to him little by little.

The last attack of bloodlust had been bad, worse than the others. And Zero knew, like Cross had said, that it was going to only get worse.

"The tattoo, on your neck. Does it have some sort of significance?" Vincent's quiet, low voice drew him out of his thoughts, and he was grateful for it, for drawing him away from thoughts of how delicious Vincent smelled. And how yummy his neck looked.

"Yes." He didn't want to lie, but he wasn't going to explain, either. The Night Class was managing to keep their vampiric natures concealed from Vincent; he would not be the one to slip up by revealing that his tattoo was to keep his own nature at bay.

"Hm. I guess that's another thing we have in common." Wait, another thing? Did that mean…?

"You have one?" He felt Vincent nod, the silky hair dragging along his exposed back of the hand.

"Yes; one between my shoulder blades. It's a red and black cross, with some Latin words weaving throughout it." Interesting. Red and black… like Vincent's eyes and hair.

The doorway to the bathroom was just ahead of them, seeable by the sign that Cross had posted there. Zero, when he had first seen the sign, had to shake his head in embarrassment of Cross's actions. What self- respecting man put a heart on the sign to a bathroom? A pink heart, nonetheless.

They walked slowly into the bathroom, and Zero stopped when they were in the middle of the room.

"You can let go now, Vincent. I can walk fine." The hand gripping his waist withdrew, along with the arm around his shoulder. Reclaiming his own arm, Zero suddenly felt bereft without the warmth of Vincent's body, and wanted to draw the slightly shorter boy back to him, have him by his side. Instead, he forced himself to look up to meet the calm crimson eyes of the boy in front of him. "Thank you."

Vincent hummed in reply and turned to leave. He was almost out the door before he stopped, hand resting on the doorframe. "You might want to take a hot shower; the heat might help with any muscle pain." The slight emphasis on the word 'pain' and the knowing look in the crimson eyes, visible due to Vincent's turned head, made Zero's own head snap up.

Dread settled in his stomach as he realized… "You know," Zero whispered. Vincent nodded. "But how?"

The ravenette sighed. "The same way you found out, no doubt, about my own… problem," Vincent replied, lightly tapping the side of his head with his free hand to indicate his memory loss. "I won't tell anyone, if you're worried."

So he had heard what Cross had said… That meant that the calling of Cross's name and his unassuming attitude had been a charade. How sneaky. And yet subtle and clever.

Zero was quiet for a moment. "Thank you." Vincent made no reply other than to take a step to leave. "Vincent…" the boy paused. "I guess that's another thing we have in common, huh?"

Confusion in comin eyes was evident as Vincent turned around, head cocked to the side in a silent question. A wry smile spread across Zero's lips as he clarified, "Problems that nobody but us two and Cross will ever know about." _And Kuran._ But that thought went unsaid.

A grateful smile spread across Vincent's face. "I suppose it is." He understood what Zero had stated; the secret of Vincent's amnesia was safe with him.

* * *

"By the way… Kiriyuu looked rather off- color tonight."

There was a hiss as Kaname plunked blood tablet into a glass of water, not really paying attention to Takuma's words. He was thinking of a certain ravenette that had skipped class gain tonight. Why had he been visiting Cross so much lately?

Did it have to do with what had happened the night of Vincent's fall? He knew Takuma was waiting for an answer to his question disguised as a statement, though. An answer to a question that he knew all about. "It was bound to happen."

The only question was, what was going to happen to those around the silver- haired prefect when it did?

**~In the Lifestream~**

"Hm… I wonder..." Aerith murmured absently to herself. She reached out, stirring the pool to show a brunette currently looking out to the window, towards a certain house where Aerith knew Vincent to be. "He does seem rather determined… if he knows, will he be able to prevent it?"

Zack lazily cracked open an eye, regarding her warily. After her last outburst, he had been attempting not to disturb her thought process as she tried to figure out how to prevent the foreign world from continuing along the devastating path it was currently on. "What do you mean?"

"This Kaname Kuran… he's the one who found Vincent, and seems rather determined to figure out what makes Vincent different from the other humans- namely Chaos. And I'm curious… if he knows about Chaos, will he be able to prevent what is going to happen?"

She abruptly stood up, walking away from the pool of water, and across the flower field. "I need to retrieve something."

Zack sighed before settling back down, listening to Aerith make her way away from him. The Ancient always did have her own plans; it was best if he just let her do as she wished, without any interference or questioning.


	13. Not One of Them

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

She thanks her faithful reviwers and readers, and hope they continue to enjoy the story!

* * *

Vincent was currently wondering if what sinners had to go through in hell was any better than this.

Because this… was torture. The boredom… The mind- numbing boredom… It. Sucked.

How was he supposed to get any sleep when he knew the sun was shining just as bright as it had been yesterday morning? Grr.

Sitting up on his bed, he glared at the window, where bright sunlight streamed through, warming his face, beckoning to him. He wished it was overcast, because then he could sleep.

Flopping back, he threw an arm over his eyes, and groaned. Curse whomever invented the Night Class- he was not nocturnal, no matter how much his body seemed to love the night. His senses were more alive in the night, more sharp and alert. However, his body loved the day too, wanted to go out and bask in the sunshine, soak it up and enjoy it.

With a curse, he got up, throwing the blankets off of him. To hell with this; he wanted out.

Quickly throwing on another casual outfit and his same shoes as yesterday, he snuck out again, grinning as soon as he was outside. The sun felt wonderful on his skin, and he looked down, absentmindedly rubbing his arm. Maybe he could get some color into his pale skin; he probably looked like a ghost.

Crossing to the wall, he hastily scaled it again, frowning a bit as he did so. Was it him, or did it seem easier than yesterday…? Eh, whatever.

Dropping down, he wasted no time in starting to sprint down the bridge, eager to explore some more of the grounds while the Day Class was in their classes. He bypassed the gardens, intent on scouring the halls of the main buildings for anything interesting rather than whiling away his time in the gardens.

Reaching the edge of the bridge, he stopped as he heard the bell tolling, the signal for the end of class. Eyes widening as he heard doors opening and the chattering and laughter of the Day Class, he cursed and ducked behind a bush, waiting as people passed him, praying that he wouldn't be discovered.

Because he didn't know if he would be able to outrun the fangirls. And the thought of being mobbed… He shuddered at the thought.

The sound of students eventually died down, and he poked his head up, coming face to face with none other than what he was fearing most; a girl. He tensed, waiting for the scream, but nothing came. He cocked his head to the side, surprised. "…Um, hello?"

The redhead smiled, amusement in her deep brown eyes. "Well, hello Valentine- sempai. Fancy seeing you here."

He blinked. The girl, seeing his confusion, laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I won't mob you, or anything. Now if it was Kain- sempai…" Her eyes turned dreamy, and she let out a small sigh. "That would be a different matter."

Oh. Well, that made sense. "Don't tell anyone I'm here?" he asked hopefully.

She turned back to him, eyes growing wicked. "Only if you get me Wild's autograph. I'm always here at this same spot at this time, and I'm assuming this isn't your first time sneaking away?"

He shook his head. These Day Class girls were something else. "Blackmailing is dirty… but I'll do it." Although how the hell he was going to get Akatsuki's signature was beyond him.

She grinned, rubbing her hands together. "Wonderful. I can see why you're becoming popular; you're quite nice." She looked around, and gestured to the now empty halls. "Coast's clear, if you wanna go."

He looked around as well, before jumping up. He glanced back at her. "Thanks."

She grinned at him, mimicking a writing motion. "Anytime." She watched as Vincent left, warily looking around to see if there were any girls. Not that there would be; she was the only one allowed out of the classrooms with permission; she had a special pass that let her go outside to learn. Some kind of skin disorder that made her need more sunlight than others.

She couldn't help but raise her eyebrows a bit and lean closer as she watched the casually- dressed Night Class student walk away. She was a Kain fangirl all the way but… Damn. She couldn't help but admit that Valentine- sempai was hot, even if his features were a bit too feminine for her tastes. He pulled it off very well though, and she leered a bit as she got a good look at his back.

Damn, but he had a nice ass.

She snickered at the thought, and then went back to reading her book, chuckling in glee about getting Kain- sempai's signature, and being able to lord it over all the rest of his fangirls.

* * *

Vincent slowly relaxed as he walked down the halls, his wariness dissipating as he simply took in the lovely day. It was different, walking down the halls of the main building during the day. It was a nice change, one he appreciated.

He stopped to smell one of the day lilies that grew along the path, gently breaking it off from the rest of the plant, and bringing it up to his nose to smell it. He smiled; perhaps he'd visit the garden before he left for the dorms, and pick a few flowers to put in a vase. They would brighten up his room. Clutching the lily to his chest, he started walking again-

Only to freeze, eyes widening as he heard footsteps, and girlish laughter. "I never thought I'd see Kuran from the Night Class in the building!"

"It's not time for the class change-over yet, either!"

Kuran…? What was Kaname doing out here? He ducked behind a pillar, trying not to give his presence away.

Was it just him, or had he been doing a lot of sneaking and eavesdropping lately…?

Two sets of footsteps passed the pillar, and Vincent froze as Kaname's smooth, low voice was heard.

"I didn't expect to meet you here, Kiriyuu." Zero?

What a hypocrite. He got on others for skipping class, and yet the Day Class student seemed to be doing the same thing. And why hadn't he gotten the two girls that he just heard giggling?

"Yuuki isn't with you today?" No, she's probably not skipping out on class like you, hypocrite.

"She has extra classes." Zero's voice was cold, as it always was when he addressed Kaname. And Yuuki having extra classes… wasn't that like detention?

"Hm." There was a pause before Kaname continued. "Kiriyuu… How are you feeling?"

Wait. Did Kaname know yesterday, about his episode in Kaien's house?

There was a tense silence, in which Vincent could imagine Zero leveling a cold glare with his lovely amethyst eyes.

"Take care now." Kaname's voice held a smirk at which Vincent frowned at. If the brunette did know about Zero's episode, then taunting him was cruel. It would be almost like taunting him about his memory loss. He knew the two didn't care for each other, but to do something like that…

"Oh my God."

Vincent's brain screeched to a halt as his eyes slid over to his left, and saw the two girls he saw earlier pointing at him, mouths wide open, and eyes glazed with happiness. "Valentine- sempai…"

He smiled weakly. "…Hello?" _Please don't scream…_

His prayer, however, went unanswered as they did, in fact, scream. It shocked Vincent, Kaname, Zero, and Ruka, who was also with the brunette.

Eyes widening in shock and horror, Vincent dropped the lily and sprinted away from the pillar, back towards the Moon Dorm, intent on getting away. "Valentine- sempai!"

Vincent Valentine was usually not one to swear, but in some situations…

..._Son of a bitch._

Cursing was definitely appropriate.

* * *

On the other side of the pillar, Kaname cringed as he heard the shriek, followed by a calling of a name he knew all too well. "Valentine- sempai!"

The name was followed by a flash of color darting away from the other side of the pillar. With a mixture of amusement and confusion, Kaname watched as Vincent shot away from the main building, running down the path to the Moon Dorms.

What was Vincent doing out here anyway?

Zero, having gotten over his shock at Kaname's seemingly innocent question, glared at the girls. "What the hell are you doing out of classes?!"

Looking back at the pissed- off prefect, the girls cringed before backing away and running to the place they were supposed to be. Kaname, meanwhile, went behind the pillar to where Vincent had been. How had he not smelled the boy's scent before? It was on the pillar and all around the ground.

Spotting the lily, he leaned down to pick it up, a small smile starting on his face. The lily was the same color as Vincent's eyes when they were in the library those few nights ago. When the fire had been reflected in them, making them glow and flicker orange and red, just like the flames themselves.

Although the lily could never compare to Vincent's own unique color.

His russet-colored eyes flicked up towards the bridge, where Vincent had disappeared to. He knew the ravenette was sneaking out during the day, as he had yesterday, but why?

_It's going to get you in trouble one day…_ Kaname thought with a smile.

"Kaname- sama, your meeting with the Chairman…" Ruka's voice was an unwelcomed interruption to his thoughts, and he glanced idly back at her.

"I know, Ruka." There was a familiar presence behind him that chose to make itself known at the time. "Hello, Seiren."

The silver- haired girl glanced at the lily in his hands, and held out one of her own. "I can take that for you, Lord Kaname." Ugh. He sincerely hated that title.

Shaking his head, he gently brushed his fingers along the petals. Vincent's smell mingled with the lily's own floral smell, a scent that was wholly different than the ravenette's normal smell. But it was a wonderful smell, one that Kaname found addicting. He wasn't ready to let go of the flower just yet. "That's not necessary, Seiren. I can hold it."

Seiren gave no sign of her emotions at Kaname's unusual actions- he never held onto the gifts the Day Class gave him. But then again, this wasn't a gift, nor was it from any of the Day Class. "As you wish." And then she was gone once more.

"Ruka," Kaname said, addressing he vampire beside him, "you can go back to the Dorm for class change- over. My meeting won't last long."

"Of course, Kaname- sama." She bowed and turned to head back to the Moon Dorms, while Kaname, still holding the lily, walked back onto the path and started heading towards Kaien's house.

* * *

Vincent was just hoisting himself over the walls when the sound of the door to the Dorms opening was heard. He dropped to the ground gracefully, and headed over to the door, surprised when Kain and Aido came out.

What were they doing out here?

"Hello, Vincent," Kain greeted him, looking around, "What are you doing out?"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm afraid I haven't quite adjusted to the new schedule yet." He shrugged, tilting his face up a bit to catch some of the sun's rays. "I find myself missing the sun when I'm supposed to be asleep."

"I see."

Vincent bent his head back to normal with a sigh. "I would have been out longer, but a few Day Class girls saw me." He grimaced, remembering the ear- splitting shriek, and then recalled something else. "By the way," Vincent said, "I saw Kaname out there, along with Ruka. It's not time for class change- over yet." There was a tentative question hidden within the statement. It would be rude to ask outright what the Night Class Leader was doing out and about, but he was curious.

Hanabusa's fists clenched at the informal use of Kaname's name. Even he didn't address Kaname without some show of respect. Either the crimson- eyed boy really was clueless on how to show respect, or…

Kaname had given him permission.

And that thought didn't sit well with Aido.

He studied the newcomer closely for the first time. His crimson eyes still made Hanabusa want to cringe slightly; they were unnatural in the eyes of a human, or whatever it was Vincent was, since Kaname didn't seem to be convinced that he was. They were even more so in the light, when the sunlight reflected off them, making them seem like they glowed.

He was… attractive, Hanabusa supposed, if you were into the pretty types, although Vincent was saved from outright feminity by virtue of his height, only a couple of inches shorter than Kaname. And the pureblood was tall.

And well, Hanabusa had to admit, the boy did smell good. Extremely good.

So Aido could see Kaname's fascination. Still, it made him jealous, a relative stranger becoming that close to Kaname just within a few days.

"Kaname- sama is currently at a meeting with the Chairman. He left early so he might get back in time for class." Kain tilted his head to the side, a knowing look on his face. "Unlike you, who seems to disappear every class."

Vincent sighed. "I know. But there were things I needed to discuss with Kaien."

Kain raised an eyebrow. "If you don't mind me asking…?"

Shaking his head, Vincent replied, "I would tell you, but… if you wish to know, ask Kaname. He knows." He looked up at the sky, just where the sun was barely beginning to set. "I need to get changed for class. I'll see you then."

Waving to them, he started off to the dorms, leaving Akatsuki to stare after him, Hanabusa silently fuming at his side. "That boy! He doesn't treat Kaname- sama with the proper-"

"Leave it, Hanabusa." Akatsuki's voice held a warning tone. "Kaname- sama has his own reasons for everything he does and allows. And somehow, I think it would anger our leader if he were to discover anything happened to Vincent." That much, Kain was certain of.

Kaname acted different towards the boy than he did with everyone else, even that human girl he seemed to have such an affinity for. He treated the nobles, his friends, with cool courtesy, polite and friendly yet distant at the same time. Yuuki Cross he treated gently, tenderly, as if she were something precious.

But Vincent… he was somewhere in between. When Kaname spoke to Vincent, it was… inquisitive, as if he was truly interested in everything the ravenette did. As if he were fascinated by the boy. And every time Vincent looked away from the pureblood, Kaname's head would automatically turn to Vincent with curious eyes.

It was odd, to say the least. Everything about the situation was odd, from the boy's sudden appearance, to Kaname's interest, to the very boy himself. But it was Kaname's problem, whatever that problem happened to be. So far, it didn't concern them, and so for now, he was going to let it be. For all intents and purposes, Vincent didn't seem like a bad person, a bit shy, but someone Akatsuki could see himself getting along with.

But for right now, he wasn't going to worry. It was getting close to classes, which meant that it was dusk, the one time of day besides dawn that vampires could stand the sunlight. And Vincent had been right; the sun, in small amounts, did feel good even to vampires. And so Kain and Aido had come out here to enjoy the short time in which the sun wasn't painful to them.

* * *

Vincent ran a hand through his hair as he ascended the stairs that led to the rooms.

He had gotten lucky earlier, he knew, when the girls had spotted him by the pillar. They hadn't had a chance to do anything other than scream before he was gone. And earlier, with Aido and Kain...

For some reason, the blonde had looked angry. Was it because of his remark about Hanabusa wanting to keep his figure? If it was, he wanted to let the blonde know he was simply making a joke to get a point across to the girls yesterday.

Perhaps he should apologize after getting changed…?

However, he discarded that option as soon as it was brought into thought. Kaname had called him feminine, and he didn't get upset. If he could handle it, Aido could as well. The blonde vampire, if that was what he was upset about, was getting angry over nothing. He could just deal with it.

Speaking of Kaname…

Vincent sighed as he opened the door to his rooms, stepping inside, and closing the door. He hadn't really seen the brunette since last evening, and even then, it was just a near- silent walk to the gates. He found himself missing Kaname's company, even if it was just a silent presence.

There was something about the brunette that was… comforting, something that drew him towards Kaname. He didn't know what it was, but he found that the dorms were oddly empty without the brunette's presence. Even when he had been out wandering around, it had made him feel better to know that the Moon Dorms were waiting for him, with Kaname inside…

And now he was sounding sappy. Yet, it was true.

Sliding his shirt over his head, he tossed it onto a chair gently, and then slid out of his pants and shoes absentmindedly, his thoughts focused on Kaname.

He had been the one who found him, brought him to safety after his accident. It was natural, he supposed, to feel some lingering attachments there, some emotions of gratefulness and attachment. But, did it involve things like this?

Like wanting to see Kaname, know his eyes were on him when he wasn't looking? To see his face that he had admitted to being handsome not too long ago, just as he had referred to Vincent as being beautiful.

That night… when Kaname had told Vincent that, when he had had his face held in Kaname's larger, smooth hand… it had done weird things to him inside. Made him feel hot and breathless. Yet, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling, but Vincent wasn't entirely comfortable with it, either. It was foreign and odd, and he didn't know what it was about the brunette's touch and words that made him feel that way.

But ruminating over it while standing in the middle of his room nearly nude wasn't going to help, was it? No, it wasn't. Shaking his head, he went over to his closet, picking out a uniform, and went through the arduous task of putting it all on, scowling as he did so.

Who the hell made uniforms this complicated? Even his suit when he was back in the-

He froze suddenly as the thought stopped. His suit? He didn't remember ever owning a suit…

And he sure as hell didn't remember ever being in an organization. Which meant that slowly, his memories were coming back.

He grinned, suddenly not minding the complicatedness of the uniform anymore. If his memories kept retuning, maybe, just maybe, he could figure out who he was, and what he had been doing on the grounds if he wasn't a student.

Finishing doing up his tie, he raked a hand through his black locks, determining that that was the best that they were going to look; he wasn't willing to spend copious amounts of time on them.

Glancing at the clock, he sighed when he noticed it was still an hour before he had to be at the gates.

The moon was just starting to show, the sky beginning to turn dark, he could see from the light filtering through his window. Vincent saw Kain and Aido still outside, milling about. Kain had his hands tucked into his pockets, and was leaning his head to the side, no doubt listening as Aido talked animatedly about something, his hands making motions in the air to illustrate his words.

He glanced about; there was nothing in his room to do, so on a whim, he decided to go out and joint the two. Besides, he still had to ask Kain for his signature to give that girl in return for her silence.

He gave himself one last look in the mirror to make sure everything was in place before he left, and then exited the room, descending the stairs once more. He saw Senri and Rima lounging on one of the couches in the library through the open door. They acknowledged him with a nod, (from Senri) and a wave, (from Rima). He gave a nod in return, and then continued on his way.

Pushing open the doors leading outside, he unconsciously straightened his jacket as he walked towards the gates, where he had last seen Kain and Aido. The air was crisp, and the air was just beginning to get crisp, and indicator of the night that was fast approaching. He looked up at the moon; it was nearly full, and for some reason, the thought sent chills down his spine, and his shoulder blades tingled.

Rolling them to get rid of the odd felling, his eyes turned away from the moon, and down farther to the gates, which he noticed were open. It was weird; it wasn't time for class changeover yet-

Eyes widening, he took in the reason the gates were open in the first place.

A flash of silver told him Zero was there, and he was surrounded by a few students of the Night Class, whom Vincent recognized as Ruka, (wasn't she with Kaname?) Kain, and Aido, along with a few others he wasn't familiar with.

There was a distant "clink" as Zero reached into his pocket, and in a flash, drew out something and pointed it at Ruka, who stared at Zero emotionlessly. What was the prefect doing with a gun?!

"What do you want?!" he heard Zero question angrily, at which Ruka got an annoyed expression on her face. Her response was too quiet for Vincent to make out, and then Kain stepped forward, also saying something that was too low for Vincent to hear. He saw Kain lay a hand on Zero's outstretched gun arm, and a hidden knowledge reared itself up within him, almost making him cringe. _Stupid! You never lay a hand on the gunman's arm when he's pointing a weapon! It could cause him to jerk and the weapon go off!_

However, Vincent's concern was unneeded, because Zero was too good at what he did to be startled into doing a stupid thing like that. Instead, Vincent watched in mixed fascination and trepidation as Zero used his free arm to grasp Kain's arm, and flipped him over his bent body, making the redhead land on his back on the ground.

Kain lay on the ground, no doubt stunned, and seeing the tall, muscular man laid low broke Vincent from his shock. He rushed forward, getting between Zero and the Night Class in a flash, before Zero could aim his gun back at Ruka, holding his arm down. "Zero! What are you doing?!" he hissed.

The prefect's eyes were glinting with anger, along with something else… pain? Whatever it was, it was quickly masked as Zero shook Vincent's arm off. "It's not your business, Vincent."

Unknown to Vincent, gold flashed for a brief second in his eyes before they returned to their normal crimson, although they were angry. "No, Zero," Vincent nearly growled, in a voice deeper than his naturally low, melodic voice. It shocked Zero and the three Night Class who were familiar with him, but especially Zero, because he was the only one who had also seen the brief changing of crimson to gold and back again in Vincent's eyes. He grasped ahold of the prefect's arm once more, although in a harder grip. Zero's eyes widened at the almost unnatural strength in the grip. "You're being foolish, letting anger control you."

Giving the arm a last squeeze, he then turned to the other Night Class students, glaring at them. "And you all were being stupid for provoking him, since Zero- kun doesn't seem to be one who would pull a gun without some sort of reason."

"Exactly!" A light, feminine voice sounded, right before a thud and flash of brown and black. Yuuki stood up, anger evident on her face, and a staff in her hand.

Was everyone carrying weapons today?

"No fighting allowed! Didn't you read that in the student handbook?" Yuuki said, glaring at the Night Class. "So regardless of whether it's Zero or a student from the Night Class that's trying to start a fight, as a prefect, I will not allow it!" Yuuki yelled, flashing her Disciplinary Committee armband.

Kain's expression turned annoyed as he stood up. "Look, can't we just drop this already?" He had never wanted this to escalate into a fight, and was glad that Vincent came along when he did. He had been the one trying to calm Zero down, not that it had worked. The prefect hated vampires too much to listen to one.

Ruka glared at Zero. "Fine," she sighed irritably. "It's not worth it anyways. Let's go get ready for class," she said, turning away with a haughty flick of her hair.

Striding back to the dorms, she was followed by Kain, Aido, and the rest of the Night Class, except Vincent.

He waited until they were gone, before turning to Zero. "What was that?" he asked, half angry, half curious at why he seemed to hate the Night Class so much. What had caused such animosity between the prefect and the white- uniformed students? And especially Kaname…

Vincent recalled the coldness of the prefect's glare whenever it rested on the brunette, and the way Kaname always seemed to know exactly what to say to nettle Zero.

Turning away, Zero ran a hand through his hair, still bewildered at the change in Vincent's normal mannerisms, and the way his eyes had flashed from crimson to gold.

What the hell had that been? There was something lurking within the boy, something that Zero wasn't sure was friendly. Something unknown, and supernatural, that much was certain. Vincent seemed to be oblivious to the change, however, so he pushed it to the back of his mind for later examination. "That? That was nothing," Zero replied coldly. "Just… a misunderstanding."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, casting a glance over towards Yuuki. She was gazing concernedly at the silver- haired prefect, worry written all over her face. Something was going on between the Night Class and Zero, that much was certain. But, he was positive it had been going on before he had arrived here.

So what right did he have to interfere?

_I don't,_ he realized. He didn't have any right to meddle in affairs that were not his own, that he had no idea about. And his interference was unwelcome, to say the least. He could see it now, in the angry set of Zero's shoulders, and the worried gaze of Yuuki.

Unconsciously, he let his shoulders slump at the thought. He was an intruder; he knew nothing of the things that went on here, had been going on for years. They all knew each other here… and he? He was an outsider, no matter how kind everyone was. "Of course… nothing…" Vincent repeated, a little numbed at the newest revelation his mind had come up with.

* * *

"Of course… nothing…" Zero stole a glance back at Vincent, who had just uttered that sentence. His brows drew together slightly in an almost unnoticeable frown as he noticed the hollow tone to Vincent's voice. His crimson eyes seemed shocked, almost as if he were in a daze.

Yuuki must have noticed, because she was examining the long- haired ravenette with concern. "Vincent? Are you alright?"

Her voce seemed to snap him out of the daze he was in, because he visibly jerked, blinking as his eyes met Yuuki's.

He smiled- but to Zero, it seemed forced. He didn't notice the flash of hurt that briefly showed in mesmerizing crimson eyes. "Yes, Yuuki, I'm fine." His voice held that same hollow tone, and Vincent slowly began to back away. "I… need to go meet the others for class. If you'll excuse me…?" Turning away without waiting for a response, he hesitated before saying, "I hope that you're better, Zero," before walking away.

Zero flinched; he recognized that walk, even if he didn't recognize the tone. He mentally slapped himself; he had said something to hurt Vincent again. He was about to open his mouth, call Vincent back so he could apologize, when he was hit with another surge of bloodlust.

He froze as he heard the insidious voice creep into his mind once more, demanding blood. As the pain from the bloodlust increased, so did the effects the lust had on his senses. He could clearly see the long, ivory neck of the boy walking away, hair gathered over one shoulder to keep it out of the way. His sense of smell increased as well, the alluring scent of Vincent's blood blooming within his nose, and it took all of his willpower not to overtake the boy, pull him close and bury his fangs in that delectable neck.

With a jerk, he broke out of the bloodlust, years of practice making him able to shove the beast down long enough to be able to get away from the delicious-smelling Vincent, and still delicious, but not as good- smelling Yuuki.

Whipping around, ready to flee, he held back a groan as the sleeve of his jacket was grabbed, freezing in place to prevent himself from jumping Yuuki. "Zero."

He jerked his arm away, fighting off another wave of bloodlust, the beast within him cackling into his ear about how imply delicious Yuuki would taste- _No. "_Just leave me alone." _I don't want to hurt you._

Leaving Yuuki staring after him in shock, he strode as quickly away as he could, intent on getting to Cross's house, where he could take a shower, and then lock himself in his room in same said house.

...


	14. Consummated Bloodlust

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

Thank you to all the readers and reviewers- please, continue to enjoy the story.

And to the guest reviewer... I do apologize that you weren't given ample time to locate a dictionary. I thought that you might enjoy the update more than your search to find the elusive book... anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Vincent idly tapped his pencil on his desk, tuning out the teacher. Really, he knew all this that the instructor was talking about, and probably even more.

It just came naturally to him for some reason.

Looking around, bored, his crimson eyes wandered over to the seat where Kaname would have been sitting, if he were here.

Vincent frowned- the brunette had not been to any of their classes tonight, and from what he had surmised, the student rarely missed classes…

He tuned into what the instructor was saying for a moment before blocking it out; he already knew all about logarithms, although he wasn't sure why. Vincent saw Hanabusa staring off into space, and a smile flitted momentarily across his face; Senri had told him all about how Hanabusa was their resident genius, able to solve anything and everything problematic.

This was probably child's play to him.

A flash of silver outside the window had Vincent's head whipping to the side, observing as a figure that Vincent recognized as Zero staggering his way across the grounds, heading towards the Sun Dorms, where Cross's house was next to. He was clutching his throat, his stride broken and shaky.

Fear flashed across Vincent's mind for a split second- was Zero having another fit?- before he pushed it away. Zero didn't want any interference; that much was certainly clear after tonight. He could deal with it by himself.

Still…

Thoughts of how weak and in pain Zero had been in the last night came back to Vincent.

_"Vincent…I guess that's another thing we have in common, huh?" Then, there was that lovely smile, the one that transformed Zero's face into something beautiful, something that made Vincent's heart stop for a moment. "Problems that nobody but us two, and Cross will ever know about."_

Vincent cursed to himself. No matter how much what Zero had said to him had hurt… the prefect was suffering, and probably needed help. He had accepted his help last night… and somehow, Vincent doubted that he would allow anyone else to do so.

With a sigh, he waited until the teacher wasn't paying attention to him, and quietly got up and slunk out the door, a wry smile playing on his lips. He sure seemed to be missing a lot of class. He could feel the other student's eyes on him, but for some reason, they didn't say anything.

He ignored them, waiting until he was out the door to drop into a flat- out sprint, hoping to overtake Zero so he could at least help him to Kaien's house.

* * *

"I knew I wouldn't be able to fool you, Kaname. You always were extraordinary." Kaien pushed his glasses farther up on his nose. With Kaname here now, he was in his serious mode, processing what Kaname had to say to him. "Being able to trace a bloodline back through ancestors purely untainted by human blood… It's extremely rare amongst vampires. To have inherited the powers and abilities of the vampire ancients, creatures feared even by other vampires… The vampires within the vampires… the Purebloods." Kaien paused, readjusting his glasses. "It has been entirely due to your influence that the wilder members of the Night Class have behaved themselves up until now."

Kaname bared his teeth, tired of Cross's musings. He slammed a hand on the desk, digging his fingers into the wood, cracking and splintering it. "Chairman Cross," he hissed, "I have endured this situation this far only because of my own deep respect for you. But now, for the sake of the students, Zero must be controlled." He leaned forward, fingers digging in deeper to the desk. "Do you really intend to allow Zero to destroy everything we've worked so hard to achieve?"

Kaien ignored Kaname's show of temper, choosing to muse some more on the silver- haired prefect occupying his mind. The pureblood would eventually cool down.

"Zero's parents were killed by a vampire," he said thoughtfully, reminiscing. "It's a miracle he was saved from that sea of blood." His eyes narrowed as he stared down at his desk. What Kaname was implying, what he wanted… "There has to be another way."

Kaname leaned back slightly; Cross was right, his temper had cooled a bit. "But the one who killed his family wasn't an ordinary vampire," Kaname said coldly. "She was a pureblood- just like me." Cross didn't seem to want to accept the fact that the night Zero's family was killed, something life- altering had happened to Zero…

* * *

Zero tried to ignore the beast in his mind, raging for blood. Staggering into Cross's house as quietly as possible, since the pureblood could still be there, he slumped against the wall. His heart beat furiously, and his pupils dilated as his senses became more enhanced, taking in the smells around him, searching for blood.

Sure enough, Kuran was upstairs, along with Cross. As appealing as their blood smelt, (well, Kuran's anyways- he would die before drinking Cross's blood, he might catch the crazies) he would not lower himself to attempt to attack them. He had not fought the bloodlust for four years only to succumb to it.

Not yet.

Hit by a fresh wave, he slid down to the ground, legs shaking as he forced them not to stand up and rush to the blood that was fresh and pumping just upstairs. He clasped his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the snickerings and whipserings of the beast hiding just under the surface of his skin.

The smell of an older presence long gone hit him, and the beast increased its demands, driven hungry by the smell of the alluring scent.

_Vincent…_

* * *

Yuuki raced across the grounds, heading towards the house she had seen Zero staggering towards. She had noticed him doing so on a few other occasions, and had been determined to finally figure out what was wrong.

She had had enough of Zero pushing everyone away- _Will this continue forever…? _She thought desperately as she raced towards her adoptive father's house. _He pushed me away again. He still won't let me into his closed heart. It's always the same, even though I've always been the one closest to him. Zero still doesn't trust me…_

She knew it was true, and that was what hurt. He was always so cold, so distant…

But not tonight. Tonight, she would finally figure out what was wrong with him, and help him, no matter what. He was her friend- she couldn't let him close himself off to everyone, and live such a lonely existence. It wasn't right.

Racing into the house, she called his name. "Zero!"

"I begged you to stay away from me…" She froze as she heard the hoarse, voice, almost unrecognizable due to the raspiness of it. "Yuuki…"

"Zero!" She whirled around, snapped from her shock by the sound of her name, almost said pleadingly.

A hand whipped up, covering her eyes and prevent her head from turning around all the way. "Don't look!" In a flash, she felt a hard, muscled body press up against her back, an arm wrapping around her waist, and a long- fingered hand coming up to grasped her chin. The scent of soap and lilacs enveloped her, although she knew who it was already. "Z… Zero…?!" She stuttered his name as something wet slid along her neck. There was a split second of confusion before what felt like a twin pair of knives slid into her neck, the shock delaying the pain for a split second.

Then, it hit, accompanied by the feel of something warm sliding down her neck, and the feel of a tongue sliding along what she now knew to be a bite. Sucking noises filled the quiet hallway as she felt the blood being drawn from her body. And all Yuuki could so was hold still, trapped by strong arms and her own confusion.

* * *

Vincent tentatively opened the door to Kaien's house, not wanting to disturb anyone if Kaien was still meeting with Kaname. He stepped through, closing the door quietly behind him.

His crimson eyes scanned the room for any sign of Zero, frowning when he didn't find the prefect. Perhaps he had made it to his room-

The smell of blood filtered into his nose, and he froze, eyes widening as he took it in. He hesitated a split second before jerking out of his frozen state and racing to where it was coming from.

His brain didn't even register the fact that it was impossible for human senses, which Vincent thought he had, to detect blood from that far away.

He rushed to the stairs, skidding to a halt as he rounded the corner, and took in the scene before him, shocked.

Zero. And Yuuki. Zero was holding Yuuki. And his head was at her neck… and Yuuki… was staring at the wall, eyes blank. And Zero… was… drinking her blood…

Drinking her blood?!

Vincent snapped out of his shock, running across the room to Zero and Yuuki, his ears finally registering the sound of slurping. Oddly, it didn't disgust him.

Reaching the two, he yanked Zero's arms off of Yuuki, pushing her out of the way right as he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders and waist, whipping him around.

Yuuki cried out as Zero's fangs were ripped from her neck, creating a larger gash in her neck. Yuuki fell against the wall, dizzy and weak from blood loss. The room whirled around her, and she only dimly registered the sight of Zero making a grab for Vincent, his eyes glowing an even brighter red as they registered their new prey.

Her eyes slid closed, and she sunk against the wall, the impact of the hard surface on her head combined with the blood loss making her lose consciousness. _So Zero… is a vampire…?! _Was her last thought before her vision and mind went black.

* * *

Zero growled as his prey was ripped from him, turning on the person who had deprived him of his meal. The dark, alluring scent of the blood that had been driving him crazy reached his nose, and in the throes of his bloodlust, he was unable to help himself.

As Yuuki was pushed away from him, Zero hissed and whirled on his new prey, wrapping his arms around Vincent and pulling him flush against his body, immediately sinking his fangs into Vincent's smooth, pale neck without hesitation.

Hot, rich blood spurted into his mouth, and he had to repress a moan at the heady taste. God… it was so unlike Yuuki's… so much richer, and addictingly sweet. The dark, alluring smell flooded his senses, and an odd feeling, like a high, raced through him, making his knees weak.

* * *

Vincent froze as he was whipped around, not being able to recover before sharp, knifelike fangs sunk themselves into his neck. He let out a choked gasp as he felt the blood slowly being drawn from his body, eyes sliding shut as he tried to grasp what was going on.

A warm, wet tongue lapped against his neck, making him shudder at the intimacy of the act. The fangs in his neck shifted just barely, sending a wave of pain through his body. And yet, the pain felt… good. Excitingly good, in fact.

His eyes snapped open, but this time, they were a glowing, molten gold. The pain, and the dominating way Zero held him, the way he drank from him… It awakened hidden instincts inside of him, and unconsciously, his nails grew sharper, longer, and his canines lengthened, his front teeth becoming slightly pointed.

Sanity fled, replaced by an overwhelming need to be dominated, marked…_owned_, by the man holding him. Rational thought fled, being overtaken by his demonic instincts gifted to him by Chaos.

He struggled against Zero's hold, trying to break free, but the silver- haired prefect growled possessively against his neck. He would not let his new prey go, not until he had had his fill, was sated, and had marked the boy as his, safe from all others who would desire his intoxicating blood.

This blood… It was doing strange things to him. It was rich and thick, sweet with a slightly bitter undertaste, hardly noticeable. It flooded through him, causing his whole body to heat up, tingles of awareness spreading everywhere. A slow burn surged through him, part painful, part pleasurable in the feeling of power it let behind. Unknown to him, a strange, foreign chemical carried within Vincent's blood raced through him, seeping into his very bones and blood, saturating his whole being with it, altering his DNA. His grip tightened almost painfully on the boy, and Zero felt stronger than he ever had before.

He gave one last gulp before pulling away, only to throw Vincent to the ground, pinning him there as the now golden- eyed boy tried to struggle up, baring his teeth and snarling. Defiance reared in him, making him fight back- he would give in eventually, as his newly awakened instincts demanded, but the prefect would not gain dominance over him without a fight. It was what his brain was urging him to do.

Zero growled right back, grasping one of Vincent's arms to pin it above his head, rendering the claw-like nails useless. His glowing red eyes flared, a glint of green flashing a moment before he tightened his grip on Vincent's arm, making sure it wouldn't come loose. The hand he was holding curled inwards, and he snarled as the nails dug into his hand, drawing blood.

The other arm Zero ignored as it reached behind his back, claws digging into his shirt and flesh, drawing blood. As long as it didn't hinder his goals, he didn't care- and the feel of the nails in his back, marking him, leaving him with some sign of this encounter pleased and soothed the ravaging beast within him.

The silver- haired prefect hissed in part pain, part pleasure, and used his free hand to tangle in Vincent's silky black hair, jerking his head back and to the side. His lower body settled in between Vincent's legs, his heavier body weight rendering Vincent immobile.

The golden- eyed ravenette hissed as Zero's head flashed forward again, his warm tongue sliding along his neck to lap up any missed blood before sinking his fangs into the wound that he had made before, his beast inside writhing in pleasure as the thick blood flowed across his tongue again. Except this time, Vincent didn't register pain, only pleasure as the tongue caressed his skin, the feeling of blood leaving his body and fangs buried in his neck, producing that overwhelming pleasure. It gave him a heady rush that left him light- headed and his whole body heavy with ecstasy, unwilling to move.

Finally submitting to the prefect's show of dominance, he relaxed, letting his head fall back to rest against the hard wooden floor. His legs raised instinctively to wrap around Zero's waist, pulling the silver- haired man's body closer to his own. It created friction that felt amazingly, wonderfully good. He purred as he got a pleased growl in return, and a jerk of Zero's hips against his own.

Spurred on by the reaction, he arched up, rubbing his lower body against Zero's, where he could feel something hard pressing against his own crotch. It rubbed against his own starting erection, sending sparks of hot pleasure through his prone body, causing him to purr louder as his own erection hardened.

His head lifted slightly as he felt Zero's fangs shift, and he eyed the prefect's neck, something within him urging him to mark it in return- put his own claim on the man that was claiming him. Almost dazedly, he pushed his head forward, and kissed Zero's neck almost shyly, gasping as the fangs buried inside his neck went deeper, sending a surge of pleasure- pain all through his body.

Latching onto Zero's neck, he dug his sharp teeth into the flesh, hard enough to break the skin slightly. It drew forth a few droplets of blood, along with leaving an assured bruise. A small amount of Zero's blood slid down his throat, and his eyes widened in shock as he felt an unfamiliar surge within his body, a sort of pull towards the man straddling him. Zero must have felt the same thing, because he hissed against Vincent's throat, slowing his drinking to smaller gulps as if he were trying to prolong the experience.

He ground down harder with his hips, the feeling of making a bond with Vincent heightening the pleasure he was getting from drinking the intoxicatingly rich, powerful blood, and the feel of Vincent's prone body under his. He moaned lightly as he felt Vincent respond by arching up higher, tightening his thighs around Zero's waist.

Moments later, Vincent's lightheadedness began to get worse, accompanied by blurring along the edges of his vision, starting to fade black. Zero was taking too much, and it was going to make him pass out.

Displeased at the thought, he growled threateningly, digging his fingers even deeper into Zero's back. Drawing back, he bared his now- fully pointed teeth at Zero, hissing and snarling.

The sound of growling reached Zero's ears, and the displeased, threatening tone of it made Zero's fangs detach themselves from the soft, pale neck. His head lifted to bare his own teeth dominatingly at the boy, angry that he wasn't submissive. However, his anger and bloodlust cooled at the glazed look in Vincent's golden eyes.

Golden eyes…? There was only time for that shocked thought before he was yanked up from Vincent, and pushed up against the wall. His amethyst eyes widened as they met burning, furious russet eyes that were on the verge of turning bright red.

* * *

"Humans bitten by a pureblood become vampires themselves!" Kaname yelled.

Kaien simply closed his eyes, bowing his head in acknowledgement of Kaname's words. "I know that, Kaname," Kaien said patiently. "I know that Zero wasn't bitten by a normal vampire. I know that she was a pureblood." _And… I know what fate will befall Zero eventually. And it pains me to see him suffer._

Kaname stood back up, his temper fully reigned in. Quietly, he said, "Once a pureblood bites a human, there are only two possible outcomes. If they're lucky, the blood is toxic enough to kill them. If not, then they must endure the agony of a slow transformation until they themselves turn into a vampire. It's a torture such as any other vampire cannot imagine." HE sighed, choosing his next words carefully. "Although Zero will never be human again… to have suppressed his instincts for four long years- it took more strength than I will ever be able to comprehend." As much as he loathed complimenting his rival, it was true. Most vampires would have given up, fallen to level E by now. For Zero not to fall… it was incredible, and admirable.

Suddenly, the smell of blood came to his nose, and frowned, trying to identify it.

"Kaname? What's wrong?" Kaien's worried voice reached his ears.

He sniffed, trying to figure out whose it was, and where it was coming from. "I can smell blood…"

Finally, he was able to recognize the scents of the blood, and he stiffened as he recognized them. Yuuki's he recognized… along with Zero's… but for some reason, It was not Yuuki's spilled blood that made him furious- it was the smell of Vincent's spilled blood that did.

Hot possessiveness and anger came over him, and before Cross could ask any questions, he flashed out of the room, using his vampire speed to take him to where the blood had been spilt.

* * *

Takuma raised his head from the sheet of math problems he had been working on, sniffing the air. Around him, the other vampires of the Night Class did the same, freezing as they scented the smell of blood in the air.

Takuma felt a flash of worry go through him at the first smell of Yuuki's blood- had something happened to her? Then, the smell of Zero's blood hit him, making him stand up, and attempt to locate it. Something must have happened to the prefects if both of their blood had been spilt.

He turned to his lover, sitting next to him. "Senri, do you smell-"

He froze as the smell of a third person's blood reached him, unmistakable in its sweet smell. He breathed in the air deeply, knowing Senri was doing the same. It was Vincent's blood, he knew. No one else had blood that smelled quite like his.

Alone, Vincent had always smelled wonderfully good, if not a bit odd because of the fact that he smelled so appealing. Of course, he preferred Senri's smell, but the blood and scent of a vampire's lover and partner/mate was always especially good to them, no matter their level.

The smell of blood always rattled the Night Class, since it had been so long since many of them had tasted fresh blood, choosing to drink blood tablets instead. But Vincent's blood…

Now that the tempting, alluring scent was in the air, invading their senses, it was like a drug, clouding their thoughts and judgment.

As a whole, the Night Class stood and rushed to the door, intent on finding out where the smell was coming from.

* * *

Ah, need a new name for this story- current one's lame. Maybe when there's not so many things going on in the Realm...


	15. Monster

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

Thanks to both CashyHoray1.00 and PennyPanda for their name ideas. I might just leave the name as is, though. Meh. Thank you, though!

Thank you to the readers and reviewers-please, continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

The staircase. It was where the smell of Vincent's blood was coming from, and Kaname inhaled it deeply, his eyes threatening to turn bright red.

Vincent always smelled intoxicatingly good, but the scent was even stronger with his blood spilt. It invaded his senses, making him yearn for the taste of it, even as it drove him to furious heights that someone other than him had dared to spill the blood of the boy he had come to think of as his.

He stopped at the staircase, frozen in surprise at the sight before him, much like Vincent had done himself not too long ago.

He didn't register Yuuki, slumped against the wall, unconscious and bleeding. He didn't care about the smell of her blood- it held no appeal, compared to the drawing scent of Vincent's. What he did register, however, was that Vincent, his Vincent, was pinned to the floor, his legs wrapped around Zero's waist as the prefect fed from him.

Inky black hair pooled on the floor, Vincent's head jerked back by one of Kiriyuu's hands twined in his hair. Vincent's golden eyes were open, staring past him into nothing, an expression of complete ecstasy on his face. A small rumbling noise reached his ears, and he realized that Vincent was purring.

Purring.

In Kiriyuu's arms.

As he was fed from.

His eyes narrowed and he barely restrained a hiss as he saw Vincent's lower body arching up against Kiriyuu's, the prefect's grinding down against the ravenette's in return.

His face twisted in rage, and he was about to rush forward, to perhaps kill Kiriyuu, when he saw Vincent blink slowly, and lift his head. He froze, some part of him curious to see what the ravenette was going to do.

He watched in mixed fury and fascination as Vincent leaned forward to press a kiss against Zero's exposed neck, on his tattooed side, making Kiriyuu growl and sink his fangs further into Vincent's neck. His eyes narrowed at the sight, but he held himself back, a morbid curiosity as to what Vincent was going to do making him pause.

Vincent latched onto Kiriyuu's neck, and the smell of more of Kiriyuu's blood being spilt lingered in the air, mixing with Vincent's heady, alluring scent.

Kaname snarled at the action- it was synonymous to forming a blood bond, and the animalistic part of Kaname's brain rebelled at the boy he regarded as his property making a bond with anyone other than himself.

Curling a fist, he stepped forward right as Zero let out a moan, thrusting his hips down harder into Vincent's as the ravenette arched up farther.

Kaname's eyes were on the verge of turning glowing red as he observed the prefect's and student's actions, but stopped as he heard a low groan from the opposite wall. Turing, he saw Yuuki slumped unconscious against the wall, blood pooling on her neck.

He bit back a curse; Zero had completely lost control. And now, Yuuki and Vincent were paying for it. His mind didn't seem to process that Vincent wasn't exactly trying to get Zero off of him.

His attention was drawn back to Vincent and Zero when he heard a possessive snarl rip from Zero's throat. The silver- haired prefect had finally dislodged his fangs from the boy's neck, and he was gazing down at him with glowing, bloodlusting eyes.

Suddenly, Zero stopped snarling, blinking once as confusion and realization of what he had done dawned in his eyes.

Free to act now that Zero's fangs were out of Vincent's throat and he wouldn't have to worry about ripping a deeper gash into the ravenette's neck, he rushed forward using his vampire speed, and ripped Zero off of Vincent, pinning him against the wall.

He bared his own impressive fangs at Zero, trembling with rage. Zero locked his eyes with Kaname's, horror evident in them at his own actions. "You let the beast control you, Kiriyuu," Kaname growled. "How did it feel, letting go and hurting those dearest to you?" His grip tightened, his hand sliding up to squeeze against Zero's throat. "_How did it feel touching that which was mine?!"_ he hissed furiously.

Zero was shocked for all of a moment as he took in Kaname's words, and then his eyes flared brighter, and he pushed back against Kaname, stunning the pureblood when Zero was able to break free with ease. The strength that Zero possessed made him uneasy, though he masked it well. Zero was strong, being a vampire, but he was only a level D compared to Kaname's own pureblood status. He never should have been able to do that- something was wrong.

Baring his own fangs, Zero snarled, "His blood is mine; Vincent belongs to me!" Vincent's blood coursed through his veins, his fists and muscles tensing in readiness. He didn't know what came over him, and frankly, he didn't care. However, in the back of his brain, a sensible voice reminded him that he would never have dared challenge the pureblood, much less over a human that he had just fed from. He should be disgusted, but instead, he was bristling and snarling, on a high from the strangely power- tinted blood he had just consumed.

Zero's words were as good as a direct challenge in the pureblood's mind, and Kaname crouched low, hissing at the defiant level D. "I was the one who found him, cared for him!" This was so, so wrong. Kiriyuu should never have challenged him- he should be horrified at the way he gave into his vampiric nature, not acting upon it.

Zero grinned animalistically, and Kaname saw a glint of emerald green flash in glowing red eyes for a split second. "But I was the one who claimed him." He licked his bared fangs, licking up any sweet blood that he might have missed; spilled blood was running down his mouth and neck. "He bears my mark now."

Kaname knew he shouldn't let the prefect provoke him; it was the instincts of the vampire, the beast that all of them carried within talking, not Zero himself. But the claim that the ravenette belonged to Zero made him snap. Growling furiously, he lunged for the maniacally grinning prefect, his goal to wipe the silver- haired man off the face of the planet for daring to touch what was his.

It never happened, though. He stopped mid- leap as a pained, low groan brought him to his senses.

Both Zero and him turned to see Vincent slowly sitting up, clutching his neck and blinking hazily through golden eyes slowly bleeding back to crimson. His eyes slowly swept over both of them, frozen in place.

* * *

There was pain. Dull, throbbing pain.

That was the first thing that Vincent registered as he sat up. But why was he lying down in the first place? And why did his throat hurt? He grasped it, trying to rub the soreness away. He didn't notice the blood that coated it, his senses still too muddled to really take in anything.

He blinked, trying to get some of the fuzziness out of his vision and clear his head a bit as he rubbed his neck. What had happened?

He looked up, frowning as he saw Zero and Kaname. Wasn't Kaname supposed to be with Cross? And Zero… He looked more closely, confused when he saw Zero's mouth and neck covered in blood. Kaname was clean, though. Had Kaname hurt him? Ugh. It was making his head hurt.

"Zero? Kaname?" he asked, wincing a bit as the movement aggravated his throat. "What happened?"

* * *

"Vincent!" Kaname was the first to snap out of his shock, worried at the boy's reaction to the situation. Using his vampire speed, he flashed to Vincent's side, dropping to his knees beside him. Reaching out, he gently cupped Vincent's chin, looking deeply into eyes that were just barely shot through with gold. His other hand reached up to run through Vincent's silky black hair, internally sighing in pleasure at the feel of the cool, soft strands on his fingers. "Are you alright?"

Vincent blinked, his eyes refocusing on Kaname. Why was he so lightheaded? It made it hard to concentrate on anything. Struggling to focus on Kaname's words, he frowned. Was he alright…?

He paused for a moment, evaluating his body. Besides the throbbing in his neck, the damned fuzziness in his vision, that weird pull in his stomach and lightheadedness, he was fine.

Wait.

His brows furrowed further as he registered the odd feeling in his stomach. It was a pull, like he had felt before. A tugging, of some sort. But to where?

He flicked his eyes up, mentally following the tug's direction to…

Zero.

His crimson eyes met stunned, wary amethyst. "Zero…" Vincent murmured.

Kaname's sharp ears caught the quiet word, and a feeling of hot jealousy flashed through him. Damn the level D for claiming what should have been his. "What, Vincent?"

Vincent didn't respond, focused entirely on the silver- haired prefect. "Zero…" He reached out a hand towards the prefect, but Zero just stared at it, not knowing what to do. Reality was starting to hit him, and hit him hard.

He had just drank the blood of the one person he could actually stand, the one person who he actually liked in the Academy. Had ravaged his neck like some… some... filthy beast! He had pinned Vincent to the floor, snarled at him like some wild beast…

Had practically molested him. He mentally cringed, thinking of the way he had ground down onto Vincent.

And now, the ravenette was reaching out for him? How could he, after what he had done to both him and… Yuuki.

Oh, God. Yuuki. He had drank her blood, too. Pounced on her like some wild animal.

Dimly, he remembered Vincent interfering, pushing her out of the way…

His eyes followed the mental path, and widened as he saw Yuuki slumped against the wall, bleeding out from her neck.

"Zero… Please…" Vincent's murmured words drew his attention back to the ravenette, cradled in Kaname's arms.

He had to bite back a snarl at the sight, as it riled up the beast inside of him. Vincent was his- he bore his mark! He bared his fangs at the pureblood, his eyes flashing crimson for a split second before fading back to amethyst, and flicking over to Yuuki.

Yuuki… she was hurt! Vincent… He refused to think about the situation right now. Later, after Yuuki had gotten help, and was safe.

"Kiriyuu." Kaname's cold voice drew his attention back to the pureblood, who had narrowed red-brown eyes at him in anger. "You know what has happened. You need to take responsibility for your actions." He lifted Vincent slightly, showing what he meant. Hazy, crimson eyes fluttered as Vincent struggled to remain conscious, and yet, he still tried to reach out for Zero, stirred by the bond that had been newly created.

Zero shook his head, backing away. It was too much to take in, and Yuuki… "I can't." His voice cracked as he backed away, closing his eyes in denial. "It's too much…"

"You should have thought about that before you bit him!" Kaname yelled, causing Zero to shake his head in useless denial. Standing up swiftly, Kaname cradled Vincent in his arms, striding over to Zero. He bared his fangs at the prefect, thrusting Vincent's now unconscious form out to Zero. "You _marked_ him as _yours _the second you _bit_ him! He's your responsibility, and yet, all you can think of is Yuuki, when _he_," Kaname lifted Vincent up for emphasis, "is calling out for you."

Zero stared ahead, stunned at what Kaname was saying.

Something cruel inside of Kaname, awakened with the anger that Vincent had been bitten by someone other than him, caused him to continue. "Your thirst must have been insatiable, _Zero_," Kaname spat, the use of Zero's first name causing the prefect to flinch, "to have drained Vincent to the point of unconsciousness."

Reality was staring to sink in for Zero, and he leaned against the wall, letting it support him. "Vincent's blood," Kaname whispered harshly, "was it really that delicious?"

Eyes widening in shock, Zero brought his hand up to his face, seeing the scratches caused from Vincent's temporary claws, and both Vincent's and his blood mingling on it. Engrossed with the sight of the spilled blood and frozen in horror, he was unable to respond to Kaname's words.

Kaname shook his head, knowing what was happening with Zero, and turned away, only to stop when he saw Kaien standing at the corner of the hall. His face was serious, as well as his eyes as they took in the bloodied forms of Zero and Yuuki, Vincent limp in Kaname's arms, and the furious pureblood. "Kaname, take Vincent back to the Dorms and take care of that wound," Kaien said, in a tone that brooked no argument, "Zero, go calm down- take a shower, just do something. I'll take Yuuki to be bandaged." The Chairman's voice held unquestionable authority, his years as a hunter resurfacing again in his manner.

Kaname nodded, his whole attention focused on Vincent. Dimly, in the back of his mind, he knew that he should be more worried about Yuuki, but seeing the too- pale face of Vincent, hearing his slow, quiet heartbeat and faint breathing, it made him want to panic. He had lost too much blood, that much was evident. And the claiming bitemark on Vincent neck… His jaw clenched in anger at the thought that it was Zero's bitemark and not his.

Cradling Vincent more gently in his arms, hugging him to this chest, he strode swiftly down the hall, and out of the Chairman's house. Worry made his pace swift, although he didn't want to go too fast for fear of jostling Vincent, whose neck had to be sore. Glancing down, he shifted Vincent to one arm, his vampire strength easily allowing for him to hold Vincent's slim form in one arm.

He cradled Vincent's cheek with his free arm as he walked, rubbing his thumb over the smooth skin. Kaname's red- brown eyes caught a smooth pearl of blood running sluggishly down Vincent's neck. He inhaled deeply, taking in Vincent's delicious scent. Before he could think it through, he leaned down and licked up the trail of blood, lifting his head back up as he savored the small taste, analyzing it. There was another flavor on Vincent's neck that he could detect, and he had to bite back a growl was he realized it was Kiriyuu's. Funny, though. The taste of the prefect's saliva was not revolting, as he had thought it would be. And mixed with Vincent's blood… His eyes widened as the taste hit his tongue.

It was rich-tasting, like he had expected, but with an odd flavor that he had never tasted in anyone's blood. It was strange, almost… chemical-y in nature, yet, Kaname could sense that it was not anything man- made. There was a definite tinge of power in that small drop of blood, and Kaname realized that it was why Zero had seemed unnaturally strong- it had transferred over to him, giving him unnatural strength.

He gazed down at Vincent, absentmindedly licking his lips as the sweet taste lingered in his mouth. He felt a small tingle, almost unnoticeable spreading through his body. He could only surmise that it was due to the unknown substance in Vincent's blood. Shaking his head, he closed his eyes. "What, exactly, _are_ you?" he whispered, not that anyone would hear it.

He raised a hand to Vincent's now- clean neck, frowning as he noticed that there were no bite marks. His skin was smooth, healed over. Vincent had healed that quickly?

Whatever Vincent was, he must have vampire- like healing powers. Or even better, since he didn't remember seeing a gash after he went to Vincent's side after he had thrown Kiriyuu off of him. He examined the neck closer, seeing a silvery outline of twin bite marks.

He gritted his teeth, knowing that they were permanent. He was tempted to replace those marks with his, drink Vincent's blood and erase Zero's claim to him.

But, no. He would not do that. He had enough honor to know that to bite Vincent without his permission, while he was unconscious, was underhanded, and looked down upon in vampire society. Besides, Vincent had too much blood taken form him tonight as it were. Taking any more would only endanger his life. He only sighed, smoothing down some errant strands of black hair.

Suddenly, the presence of his inner circle of vampires came to him, alerting him of their presence. Looking up, he saw them gathered a few yards away in front of him, watching him silently. His eyes narrowed as he saw that all of their eyes were crimson, although they seemed to be in mostly full control of their bloodlust, if the worried expressions on some of their faces was too go by. "Kaname- sama," Takuma began, stepping forward. Kaname curled his lip at the blonde, not wanting him to come any closer and endanger Vincent's life if he lost control of his bloodlust.

Takuma backed up, but continued, anxiousness evident in his crimson eyes, so much more different from his usually sparkling emerald gaze. "We smelled blood, and came. It's worrying, though." He glanced back at the rest of the Night Class. "It was like a compulsion- we were halfway here before we were finally able to realize what we were doing." His eyes fell on Vincent, cradled in Kaname's arms.

Takuma instantly rushed forward, concern for his friend causing him to disregard Kaname's earlier warning. "Vincent! Is he alright?"

Kaname relaxed, Takuma's concern and actions reassuring him that he was in control of his bloodlust. "He will be, once we get him back to the Moon Dorms. He lost a lot of blood."

Ruka gasped at Kaname's words. "Lord Kaname! Did you…?" She trailed off, but their unspoken words lingered in the air. _Did you bite him? _ It was forbidden for a pureblood to bite a human on Academy grounds- was forbidden for any vampire to bite a human in the Academy, and Vincent was still at least partly human. Purebloods such as Kaname had the ability to turn humans into vampires, very low class vampires with a single bite.

Had Kaname turned Vincent? His blood was very, very appealing, but for Kaname to lose control like that…

The pureblood knew what his inner circle was thinking, and was unable to be mad- he'd be thinking the same thing. The evidence was there; misleading, but still there. He shook his head. "No, I did not." Kaname looked up at the moon, judging the time from its position. "Classes are not yet over. Return to them, and make no mention of this. I will take care of it later." His voice had darkened as he said the last sentence, causing a few of them to shiver at the implications of the words.

Someone else had bitten Vincent, they were sure. Or something had happened to Vincent at the hands of another. Either way, it had made Kaname furious, although his face hid it well. Aidou bowed, his blonde waves falling in his face. "As you wish, Kaname-sama." He straightened up, and followed the rest of the Night Class out, with the exception of Takuma.

"I'll help you take care of Vincent," Takuma explained, his still red eyes locked on Vincent's form.

Kaname nodded, shifting Vincent to a more comfortable spot in his arms. "Very well."

* * *

Head reeling with shock, Zero stumbled into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

He sunk down to the floor, leaning against the door, and dropped his head into his hands, taking a shuddering breath.

What… had he done? The vampire… the beast inside of him, he had let it take control.

After 4 years of fighting it, he had finally succumbed to it. Even now, he could feel it writhing in pleasure inside of his mind, high on the taste of fresh blood.

Vincent's blood.

Vincent.

He pressed his hands against his eyes harder, trying to control his breathing, keep it steady.

He had bit Vincent. Of all people to lose control of his vampire to, it had been him. The one person that he familiarized with, could call a true friend.

And he had bitten him and enjoyed it. Enjoyed the taste of his hot, rich blood. Loved the way Vincent had writhed underneath him. Couldn't get enough of the way Vincent purred in pleasure, and the way Vincent felt pinned under his body.

A shiver wracked through him as his beast inside chuckled darkly, enjoying the thoughts and memories flashing through Zero's head.

And when Vincent reached out towards him, even after he had attacked him without thought… he had ignored him, focusing on Yuuki and forcing the thought of what he had done to Vincent out of his mind.

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, but years of control and pride refused to allow them to fall. Still, he was unable to repress the hitch in his breath as the memories of the night swamped him.

Angry at what he had become, and the cruel hand life had dealt him, he slammed his hand onto the tile, gritting his teeth at the expected pain.

It never came.

The tile shattered under his fist, reduced to little more than rubble. In disbelief at feeling the small pieces the tiles around him had become, he slowly raised his head and brought his hand up or inspection. Dust sprinkled the side of his hand, and there were a few scratches, but they healed instantly before his eyes. The rate of healing surpassed anything he had seen before, including vampire healing.

At the force he had used, the bones in his hand should have been at least cracked and more than scratches should have shown on his skin. And he knew his own strength; the tiles should have only been a bit cracked, not this rubble that they were now.

Horror flashed though him as he looked at the evidence of the strange, newfound strength he apparently now possessed. He knew it had to be from Vincent's blood; Vincent was not fully human, he knew. And now that he had drunk Vincent's blood, it had changed him…

He truly was a monster now…

But what did that make Vincent…?

* * *

Kaname gently laid Vincent down onto the bed in the ravenette's dorm room while Takuma was in the kitchen, getting warm water and a towel. He smiled wryly as he started unbuttoning the jacket so it could be disposed of; it was covered in blood and torn slightly.

It was reminiscent of the first time he had found Vincent, and brought him to the infirmary with Kaien.

Speaking of Kaien…

He frowned, slipping the jacket down Vincent's slim shoulders. He needed to talk to the Chairman about the situation. Vincent, as a human, could not be allowed to know about the existence of vampires. And the bond that Zero had made with him caused complications as well.

And, as much as it caused Kaname to grit his teeth at the thought, Zero was bonded to Vincent now, and vice versa. Any decisions regarding the ravenette would be up to Zero- not him.

Kaname shook his head, trying to get the disturbing, unwanted thoughts from his head. Damn it, why was he acting so possessive over the ravenette?!

He loved Yuuki- his perfect, beautiful sister. He would carry on the pureblood line with her, and be happy. She was warm, soft, caring… and yet…

Vincent was too.

The fact was undeniable. Vincent was very, very warm; the body heat the boy had given off while Kaname had held him had felt wonderful against his own wind- chilled skin. His skin was soft too; he had had ample opportunities to confirm this. And Vincent had a caring heart, as well, as shown with the fangirls and his ability to be hurt by just a few missaid words from the prefect. His russet eyes roved Vincent's face as he unbuttoned the vest; it was useless now, as the blood had soaked through to it.

Vincent was beautiful as well, perhaps even more so than Yuuki. A small thought crossed his mind that Vincent looked like Snow White, the character from the child's tale. Black hair, snowy- white skin, delicate, beautiful features… the only thing that was missing was the blood red lips.

His beast inside, dormant and under control for so long, chose at that moment to stir. _Make them red…_

Kaname was gifted with the vision of Vincent spread out on the sheets, crimson eyes hazy and lips red and swollen. His inner beast purred as it projected the image into his mind, urging him to make the image come real while he had the chance.

He shook his head, trying to get the disturbing, (and yet so enticing!) image out of his mind, shoving his beast down again. Takuma would be coming back in a few moments, there was no possible way that he could do that without being caught-

He froze as he was lifting Vincent up to slide the vest off of Vincent's body.

Was he actually… considering it?

_No,_ he shook his head, dropping the vest on the floor alongside the jacket. _It would be wrong. He's something to be watched over, examined. We-I- need to find out what he is, not try to… to… _The image his beast had given him flashed again in his mind, making him clench his eyes shut. _No… _It was wrong to think of him like this, like he should be thinking of Yuuki.

But even now, as he tried to conjure up her soft brown eyes, gentle smile, and short brown hair, he found he couldn't. It was replaced by sparkling crimson eyes, a breathtaking white smile, and long, silky black tresses.

Unconsciously, he knelt down, reaching out to capture Vincent's pale, peaceful face between his hands. He glowered down at Vincent, cursing the boy internally for taking over his thoughts, even though he knew it wasn't Vincent's fault. It was his own. His own damned fault for becoming fascinated with the boy, and for not being able to deny that he was attracted to the pale boy that lie before him. He had let his curiosity and fascination at Vincent get him closer to the boy, and now he was trapped.

His eyes fell down to Vincent's parted lips, and if Kaname listened closely, he could feel the slight inhales and exhales of Vincent's breath. Leaning closer, he shifted one of his hands to rub his thumb gently along Vincent's lips, finding them soft and smooth. _But so pale…_ They were almost colorless, except for that slight tinge of pink in them.

His beast stirred and whispered insidiously in Kaname's brain, urging him to make them a more noticeable color, make sure everyone knew that Vincent belonged to him, and not to that damned prefect. The temptation of the full lips before him was too much, and slowly, gently, he dipped his head to brush his own lips lightly against Vincent's. He smiled slightly at the unconscious intake of breath Vincent gave at the touch, and pressed his lips slightly harder against Vincent's, darting his tongue out to dive quickly in between Vincent's parted lips, receiving a small taste of the boy on the bed.

The slight taste of oranges lingered on Vincent's lips, along with something spicy, and unnamable. Kaname drew back, licking his lips. He had retained enough presence of mind to not mark Vincent in any way, much to his beast's displeasure. He shoved it down, however, years of experience and self- control letting him do so.

"Kaname- sama?" Takuma's light voice brought him back from his thoughts, and he straightened hurriedly, fighting down a small flush as he realized he had been kneeling beside Vincent, holding the pale face in his hands while examining him. The taste of oranges lingered in his mouth, and he licked his lips to get the last traces of the taste.

"Ichijo." He acknowledged the blonde, straightening his jacket as he glanced back. The bitemarks on Vincent's neck were clearly visible, and it made Kaname's fists curl at the remembrance. Vincent would know about vampires now; that could not happen. This… incident… had created numerous complications, and he needed to meet with both Cross and that damned prefect before Vincent woke up. They needed to figure out what to do with the ravenette, the course of action to take before he woke up, demanding answers.

Turning, he saw concern and… curiosity? In Takuma's bright emerald gaze. "Take care of him, Takuma," Kaname murmured, crossing over to the door. "I need to meet with the Chairman."

He was in the process of opening the door when Takuma spoke his name again, making him halt. "Kaname- sama… Forgive me if I seem to be overstepping my boundaries, but…" He took a deep breath, and Kaname nodded for him to go on. "I have noticed the way you stare at Vincent when he is not looking," Takuma said, looking straight into Kaname's eyes. "You have… feelings for him, do you not?"

Kaname wasn't surprised that Ichijo had drawn the conclusion; he was extremely observant, and his different way of looking at the world allowed him to notice things others missed. He sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "…And if I do…?"

"Lord Kaname…" Takuma stepped forward, concern for his friend in his eyes. His answer, while evasive, was as good as a yes to Takuma; he knew Kaname well enough to form such a conclusion. "I understand; it took years before Senri finally noticed my own love for him. I was so afraid that it would remain completely one- sided. But… I also understand that this predicament is different than my own." Sadness flickered in the depths of his eyes momentarily. "However… Kaname- sama… you are a pureblood; he is a human-"

"Partially," Kaname cut in.

Takuma paused to acknowledge this, and then continued. "Vincent is still a human, despite his questionable, non- human heritage. The Council would never allow this." He cocked his head to the side, recalling something. "And Vincent… he was bitten by someone else other than you, was he not? He does not belong to you."

Kaname whirled on his friend, the reminder serving only to incite anger born of despair. "I am aware of that, Ichijo!" Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, as anger would get him nowhere, he continued, quieter, "These feelings are… foreign to me," he admitted. "I love Yuuki, I know this. Yet, every time I look at her, I find myself imagining him in her place. I cannot picture her without him replacing her, and was furious tonight when he was bitten-" he let out a harsh laugh. "God, I wanted to rip out Zero's throat for daring to touch him-"

"Zero bit him?!" Takuma exclaimed.

Kaname nodded wearily. "Yes, it was him. And… it's odd, this feeling." Seeing Takuma's confusion, he clarified, "The feeling of losing something that was never mine to begin with." He turned away as Takuma mulled over his friend's words, intent on confronting Zero and Cross about this situation.

Unknown to Kaname, a small, knowing smile spread over Takuma's face. He and Senri had been correct in coming to the conclusion that Kaname had feelings for the ravenette he had found. The evidence-the way he had been kneeling over Vincent when he came in, with such a look of longing and confusion on his face- was enough. It was about time that the brunette found someone to be with, and Takuma couldn't be happier for his friend. The only problem was that Kaname was letting one of his character flaws get in the way. He was too damned responsible and bound to his duty. He was determined that the pureblood line would live on through himself and Yuuki, no matter if he loved her or not.

However, Takuma knew his friend very well, and had a clever mind. He knew Kaname loved challenges, even if he was unaware that he was facing one. And Vincent being laid claim to by another vampire was a definite challenge; he needed to mark the ravenette as his own.

"Kaname- sama." He paused once more, the new note in Takuma's voice making him stop in curiosity. "You are older than me, and therefore have more experience than I do. However, if you would accept some advice…?" Kaname nodded, wanting to hear what his friend had to say. "If this is truly what you want… don't let it go so easily. You'll regret it for the rest of your life if you give up without a fight." His emerald eyes became faraway, as if he was reminiscing over something. "I know I would have if I hadn't fought to get Senri to notice me."

Kaname bowed his head, contemplating Takuma's words. "Thank you, Ichijo." Not giving the blonde the time to respond, he was out of the room and heading to Cross's house in an instant, using his vampire speed.


	16. A Confrontation and Decision

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

* * *

Takuma sighed as he closed the door left open by Kaname, mulling over the brunette's words and actions.

To anyone else's eyes, Kaname treated Vincent almost the same as he did the rest of the Night Class; polite, yet somewhat distant and detached. To Takuma's observing gaze, which spotted things others did not, Kaname treated the ravenette gently, almost as he did Yuuki.

Kaname needed someone like Vincent to love, Takuma had decided. They would complement each other perfectly.

The only problem was, Takuma frowned as he walked back to the bed where Vincent's prone body was lying, was the obstacles that were set in the way. Vincent was a human, even if there was a part of his heritage that was questionable.

There was no way the Council would allow something like that. And worse, Vincent was a male.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching over and picking up the washcloth. Dipping it into the warm water, Takuma gently wiped away the blood from Vincent's neck, breathing in through his mouth to prevent his bloodlust from rising. Vincent's blood smelled extremely delicious, and he didn't want to take any chances- to keep his mind off of the thought, he pondered Vincent and Kaname's situation.

The Council was expecting Kaname to carry on the pureblood line, he knew. The race of purebloods was dying out, and the Vampire Council was desperate to prevent that from happening. Which didn't explain Kaname's fascination and behavior towards Yuuki. If he really wanted to do his duty to the vampire race, then wouldn't he marry a pureblooded woman instead of focusing all of his attention towards Yuuki?

He thought about this as he dunked the washcloth into the bowl of water, wringing it out to get the bloody water out of it. He ran the cloth over Vincent's neck one more time to make sure it was fully clean, and then dropped the bloody rag back into the bowl, standing up and taking it to the bathroom, pouring out the water into the sink and tossing the bloody cloth into the hamper for the maids to take care of.

Going back to Vincent, he gently lifted the smaller form of the boy up, drawing back the covers and then setting him down. He drew the covers back up to cover Vincent, covering his bare chest out of a sense of modesty.

Sighing as his task was done, he sat back down on the bed next to Vincent, his emerald gaze resting upon the ravenette thoughtfully, his mind returning to the task that he had assigned himself.

Pushing Kaname to accept Vincent as his loved one instead of Yuuki would not be an easy task, he knew. There were many complications; Vincent's human status, his being a male, and most importantly, Zero's actions tonight.

Leaning over, he turned Vincent's face so that the previously- bloody side of his neck was better exposed. Takuma bent closer, examining the marks upon Vincent's neck critically, inwardly groaning at what he saw.

In vampire society, there were two types of bites- feeding bites and mating bites. Feeding bites were common to see upon the neck and wrists, and were usually relatively shallow, distinguishable by the red area that surrounded the wound. It took little time for them to heal, less when the healing properties of a vampire's saliva was incorporated into the mix. Feeding bites lasted longer than other common wounds to vampires, due to the changeable venom secreted by their fangs. They left no scars.

Vampires could change the venom given off by their fangs to have different properties to better fit the situation they were in. While feeding, the venom automatically switched to an anti- coagulative, to prevent the wound from closing over to fast and causing the feeding vampire's fangs to be dislodged and another bite to be caused.

The saliva of a vampire was comparable to an anti-venom, as it automatically got rid of any lingering venom and the side effects, as well as acting as a very potent, powerful healing property. However, the lower the class of vampire, the lesser the potency of their saliva was.

Mate marks were different in property than feeding bites, and created a mate bond between two vampires. The venom in the vampire's fangs acted as a sort of pleasure- inducer; an aphrodisiac, if you will. The bites gave no pain, and healed faster than feeding marks. They did leave noticeable scars, however, until the mate bond was accepted by both vampires. After it was, the crests of both vampires, a blend of both houses, was formed over the scars. It only showed when it was wished, however, or when the mate bond was in danger of being infringed upon- until then, it faded to an almost unnoticeable silvery outline.

They were not the same as blood bonds, which could be between lovers, family members, master and servant, or very close friends. The presence of a blood bond within a mating mark just strengthened and enhanced the bond, and was a given, as the two vampires fed on each other exclusively.

Takuma could detect no sign of any kind of marking other than the two silvery scars on Vincent's neck, which made him sigh in relief. Vincent had been marked, but as he didn't fully understand what had happened yet, he could not accept it. And Takuma could conclude that Kiriyuu had not accepted it either, since Kaname was the one taking care of the ravenette, not the prefect himself.

He released Vincent's neck, opting instead to run his hands through long black hair instead, intent on offering comfort, even if Vincent wasn't awake. Subconsciously, the boy shifted closer, letting out a huff of breath that ended with a vibration from deep inside his chest. A single blonde eyebrow rose at the sound, and a delighted smile spread across his face as it came again.

Vincent purred? The thought amused Takuma, and he scooted closer, never stopping the strokes of his hand on the silky hair. Inwardly, he marveled at the feel, comparing it to some of his finest silk shirts, imported from China, and spun from the silk of the special silkworms they were known for.

"…ero….Zer…o…"

Takuma was brought back from his thoughts by the softly murmured words of Vincent's, accompanied by a halfhearted, unconscious lifting of his hand. It was if the black haired boy was searching for something… or someone.

He frowned to himself as he watched the boy shift a bit more before settling down, his breath becoming deep and even once again. It would seem as if, perhaps, the bond between him and Zero had some tangible weight to it…

The head under his hand pushed against his hand, and Takuma looked down in surprise. Vincent was slowly lifting his head, and a gentle shake sent his hair away from his face, revealing sleepy crimson eyes that were just blinking awake. "Zero…?"

* * *

Kaname entered the Chairman's house, going in quietly and closing the door behind him gently.

The smell of spilled blood was still present and strong, and the thought of what had occurred here not too long ago made his fury come closer to the surface.

Oh, yes. He was still furious over what had happened. He thought he had it under control, but he knew one little provocation would let it loose, hence him being so careful. His inner beast was chanting for revenge, to go back to the Moon Dorms and claim Vincent as his own, erase any previous marks and replace them with his own. And right now, it was extremely hard to not cave in and do as his inner vampire so desperately craved to do.

Holding his breath, he closed his now crimson eyes, reigning in the bloodlust. It would not help him to lose control now.

He walked down the hallway to the stairs, narrowing his eyes into burning slits as they took in the still- fresh blood at the bottom of the staircase. Vincent's blood. Yuuki's blood. Turning away from the sight with some effort, anger heating his whole body and sparking in his eyes, he crossed to the steps, ascending the and going down the hall to the Chairman's office. He entered without knocking, knowing the blonde ex-hunter inside would be able to detect his unsuppressed aura.

Kaien looked up from his desk as Kaname entered, a look of utmost seriousness on his usually happy, carefree face. He took in the way Kaname's hands were unconsciously clenched a this sides, and the way his eyes seemed to burn in anger. This wouldn't be a pleasant talk, he knew. "Kaname- sama." He acknowledged the pureblood. "I've been waiting for you; what occurred earlier tonight needs discussing."

"Indeed." Pure anger dripped from his smooth voice, and Kaien sighed.

"Zero should be coming along any minute now…" As if on cue, the door opened for the second time that night, revealing Zero, who entered the room. Kaname smelled the fresh, clean scent of the hunter, which was nothing new to him. But underlying that was the distinctive smell of Vincent's blood, and the thought of that alluring, delicious- smelling blood running though the prefect's veins enraged him further. He knew that it didn't make any sense to do so; the boy was not as important as Yuuki, but even as that thought crossed his mind, his inner beast roiled in displeasure at what it knew to be a lie.

"Kiriyuu." His tone was harsh and cold, although Zero didn't seem to notice. There wasn't even a glare in return, or a retort of any kind. This, in turn, surprised Kaname, enough so that he forgot about his self- righteous anger for a moment and really _looked _at the hunter.

There were dark circles under his eyes, shown in relief against his pale skin, which was more so than usual. His face looked drawn and tight, and his usually light amethyst eyes had darkened to a deep violet with the churning emotions shown in his gaze. To sum it up, Zero looked like crap.

Ignoring Kaname, he went immediately to Cross's desk, crossing his arms as he stood in front of it. "Chairman. You wanted to talk about what happened earlier." It was said as a statement, not a question, and Cross nodded seriously.

"Zero… You broke one of the Academy's most important rules; you bit a human, and-"

To both Kaname and Cross's surprise, Zero cut the blonde ex- hunter off with a short, derisive laugh. "Vincent isn't entirely human; don't play stupid."

Kaname was expecting some kind of protest at the statement, some kind of cover- up for Vincent's status, but there was none. Instead, Cross sighed, resting his hands on his desk. "You surmised that from his blood, correct?" At Zero's short nod, he leaned back, crossing his hands together. "Of course…" He looked thoughtful for a moment, before asking, "Did consuming his blood have any side effects?"

Kaname clenched his hands at the question, his inner beast rebelling at Cross's words. Instead of punishing Zero, here he was, asking the prefect if there were any side effects, as if Vincent was some sort of experiment!

His aura darkened to fill the room, and Cross looked up sharply. "Kaname. Control yourself. I know what you're thinking, but we need to know this. It may give us some sort of hint as to what Vincent truly is."

Shocked at Cross's curt tone he immediately reigned in his dark aura, blinking. His inner beast snarled at the action, still angry. Its actions made him realize that his anger, his fury that night had been born purely of its possessive instincts towards Vincent. It had been influencing him, and he had let it. The thought didn't sit well with him, and knowing that he'd have to maintain a level and clear head tonight, he quickly reigned it into his control, surprising it and shoving it back down to the back of his mind.

Once doing so, he found he could think clearer, without anger to cloud his thoughts. Fully in control now, he looked up, giving Cross a small nod to show that he was fine now. "Continue," Kaname said quietly, leaning forward to listen to what Kiriyuu had to say. Cross was right; the prefect's answer to the ex- hunter's question could be very useful, and at least give him a lead at which to start his knowledge- gathering.

Zero gathered himself, and looked Cross in the eye. "There have been a few side effects," he murmured. "I've not drank blood before now, so I'm not sure if these are normal." He took a deep breath, before continuing. "I slammed my hand down on the tile in the bathroom. I've done it before," he admitted, "but it only caused a few cracks. Tonight, it shattered to rubble easily- and my hand should have been broken. It's not; at the most, it caused only a few scratches, and they healed instantaneously- faster than a vampire's normal healing rate." The way Kiryuu's face twisted as he said vampire made it obvious that he loathed the fact that he had to classify himself as one.

Cross had sat through all of what Zero had said with a thoughtful look upon his face, nodding occasionally. "Anything else?"

Zero hesitated for a moment, his mind going back to Vincent, and what he had seen while drinking his blood. "Yes," he muttered, looking down. "While I… When I took his blood, his eyes turned golden, and his teeth and nails grew sharper."

"Like a vampire's?" Cross asked sharply, disturbed at the implications.

Zero shook his head. "I'm not sure. I don't think so. I… wasn't paying attention. All I registered were sharp nails digging into my hand and back, and his teeth…" he brought a hand up to rub at the tattooed side of his neck, "they dug into my neck."

"Hn." Cross sat back, digesting what he had been told. There was silence in the room for a few seconds, before Cross spoke again, slowly this time. "Zero… did Vincent swallow any of your blood?"

The prefect hesitated before nodding. "He did."

"Which means that you've formed a blood bond with him." Kaname's voice sounded in the room, startling the other two occupants. The brunette had been quiet up until now, but now he spoke, his russet eyes locked unwaveringly onto Zero's.

Zero's eyebrows furrowed as he frowned, not really understanding what Kaname was saying, but thinking he had a good idea. He recalled the tugging he had felt as Vincent had dug his own sharp teeth into his neck, and the way he had felt a pull to follow Vincent as Kaname took the ravenette away. Kaname, sensing this, elaborated, "You've created a bond with Vincent, Kiriyuu." His eyes narrowed, disgusted at the words he had to say next. "Not only that, but you've created a mate bond with him."

At Kaien's startled, choking denial, Kaname whipped his head around to fix him with a foreboding look. "I know what I've seen, Cross. He had the scars on his neck- it's undeniable." He turned back to Zero, who looked like he was struggling to accept this. "And your actions have created quite the problem."

Standing up gracefully, he started slowly pacing, finding the action slightly soothed his agitated inner beast, who had started to stir again at Kaname's earlier words. "Vincent, for all his dubious heritage, is still human. He cannot be allowed to learn about the existence of vampires. Yet," he glanced at Zero who was staring at the ground, "he is now bonded to one."

Kaien sat back, rubbing his temples. He liked Vincent; he had come to regard him as a sort of son, but damn if the boy wasn't creating problems. "What do you suggest we do, Kaname?"

"That is up to Zero."

His head snapped up at Kaname's words, and the brunette leveled a wry gaze upon the shocked prefect. "As I told you earlier, Vincent is now your responsibility; his fate is in your hands. Any actions regarding him will now be up to you, if he is unable to decide for himself. In effect, you are his mate…partner, in this case, Kiriyuu. His life-partner."

Zero stood frozen. Kaname had implied this fact before, but he had been too shocked to really take it in. Now, though, lucid and in full control of his mental facilities, the words hit him hard. He hated vampires, and the thought of creating some kind of mate-blood-bond- thing like one disgusted and horrified him. Four years of repressing his vampiric instincts, and in one night, one slip, he had not only attacked his friend Yuuki, but Vincent as well, creating a bond with him. Could his night -his life- get any more fucked up?

Dimly, he heard Kaien talking. "Kaname, what are the options open to us?"

"Kill Vincent."

The words filtered through to Zero's shocked mind, and something inside him snapped at the perceived threat to his -unwillingly obtained- partner. In a flash, he flew across the room, and had Kaname pinned to the wall by the throat. His eyes glowed a bright crimson, but the brunette could see a glint of emerald green underlying it. It was odd, and intrigued Kaname even as being pinned to the wall by the ex-human disturbed the pureblood.

"Touch him and die," Zero hissed. Kaname would tell that this was Zero's inner beast coming out to play, and as a result, his own tried to surface. Being older and more experienced, however, he was able to push it down.

"I did not threaten him, Kiriyuu," Kaname said calmly. "I merely stated it as an option. Now, please release me." He gave a push against the prefect's arms, but to Kaname's surprise and apprehension, the silver- haired man didn't budge. And that was him using his pureblood strength.

Zero bared his fangs at the brunette. "Suggest anything like that again, and I will not hesitate to do more than just threaten," Zero growled. Retracting his claws, Zero released Kaname and stepped back, his eyes slowly bleeding back to amethyst, the emerald glint flickering out.

Kaname stood up straight, straightening his jacket as he did so. "The other option is to tell Vincent of the existence of vampires, explain everything to him, which would result in the Council finding out, and disposing of him." Zero let out a growl, which Kaname ignored. "Or…" he sighed, "I can seal off or erase his memories of what happened to him. It's the only action we can take that doesn't result in Vincent's death."

Kaien nodded. "What are the drawbacks?"

Kaname's eyes drifted over to Zero, who was listening intently. It would seem that even though he prefect didn't want to acknowledge the fact that he had created a bond with Vincent, he did care about the ravenette. It made him feel slightly better, but the thought still left the bitter taste of jealousy in his mouth. "The bond creates a pull towards each other- Zero will be drawn to Vincent, as much as Vincent will be drawn to Zero. Erasing his memories might cause him confusion, as he won't know why the pull is there. On the other hand," Kaname continued, a dry smile on his face, "he might just chalk it up to an attraction towards Zero." He turned towards the prefect. "Of course, it's your choice, Kiriyuu."

There was silence as Zero thought about what Kaname had said, taking it all in. Kaien and Kaname were quiet, allowing him to think.

Zero knew, though, that there wasn't much of a debate. He didn't want Vincent dead- the guilt would be too much. If Vincent died, it would be himself at fault, for losing control and biting Vincent. And besides, something inside him rebelled at the thought of Vincent dying, of those unique crimson eyes dull and lifeless, his throat ripped out and blood everywhere.

But the thought of Vincent in confusion at the tug he was experiencing didn't sit well with him either. Still, it was better than him being dead. So there was really no contest between the options. Still…

"What the hell is with vampires and all these damn bonds…?" Zero muttered. Raising his voice so that Kaname and Kaien knew he was talking to them this time, he said, "Erase or seal his memories; whichever doesn't matter to me. Just as long as he stays alive."

Inwardly, Kaname was relieved. He knew that Zero wouldn't choose to have Vincent killed, but it still made him feel better, knowing that Kiriyuu cared enough to keep him alive.

The slamming of the door caused Kaname to look up, surprised. Zero wasn't in the room anymore.

"He has a hard time expressing his feelings, Kaname. He does care, it's just… the ordeal with Shizuka killed something inside of his heart. It made him lose himself off. I had hoped that perhaps Yuuki could reconnect with him, and she's helped somewhat, but he's never fully regained it."

Kaname looked to Kaien as he finished his soft-spoken speech. He was examining the crack in his desk with utter fascination. Kaname's brows furrowed a she turned back to the door. "What do you assume was killed off inside his heart?"

"Love, Kaname." Kaien looked almost deadly serious. "I don't believe that he has the capacity to truly love anymore. Or, he didn't." Kaname cocked his head at the last few words, and Kaien smiled. "He didn't, until Vincent came along."

* * *

"Vincent."

Sleepy crimson eyes focused on him, and Takuma watched as Vincent sat up straight, reaching up to rub his neck, on the side that Zero had bitten him on.

He winced in sympathy; mate- marks were always sore for a few days afterwards- he knew, as he had received one from Senri. "Takuma- kun?" Vincent asked sleepily. "What happened?"

Takuma regarded him cautiously. It wouldn't do to reveal too much, at least not until Kaname knew what to do about the whole situation. "What do you remember, Vincent?" he asked cautiously.

The boy blinked slightly, some of the confusion and sleepiness dissipating from his eyes as he tried to remember what had happened. "I was going to the Headmaster's house- I saw Zero staggering there, and wanted to help him, and… Yuuki was there, by the stairs, and Zero…" His eyes widened as he remembered, and Takuma flinched, ready for the outburst about them being vampires.

"Zero! He looked so horrified! I feel… I need to see him!" His eyes were wide with surprise and fear, but Takuma had a feeling it was not because of the fact that Zero was a vampire or what he had done. It seemed more.. fear for Zero's mental state, and with a sinking heart, Takuma realized that Kaname had his work cut out for him, if he intended to win Vincent over for his own.

Unless….

A sudden thought came to the blonde, so ingenious, and such a perfect solution, he almost smacked his own forehead in stupidity.

Of course.

The tension and hostility between the prefect and Kaname…

It all made sense now.

He was brought back from his thoughts as he heard the blankets shifting, a suddenly very determined- looking Vincent crawling out of the bed, clad only in the white trousers of the Night Class and black, long- sleeved shirt. Bloodstains were seeable even through the black, and the reminder of the blood loss Vincent had suffered caused Takuma to go into full worry mode.

He shot up, gently pushing on Vincent's chest until the slimmer boy was back onto the bed. Takuma stood by the side, chewing on his lip in worry. "Vincent- kun, you've lost a lot of blood tonight. Please, lie down and rest. Kaname- sama will be back soon, and we can deal with this then." Inwardly, he cursed the situation, hoping Kaname would be back soon.

Vincent struggled back up into a sitting position, glaring balefully at Takuma. "No, I'm fine. I need to see Zero."

Takuma stared back at him, muscles tense in case Vincent tried anything. Kaname had trusted him to take care of Vincent, and that involved making sure he didn't go wandering around, and faint somewhere because of blood loss. Besides, the smell of Vincent's blood was still in the air, and as much as it had stirred the vampires up tonight, the added presence of the source of the agitation wouldn't help any. "Kaname- sama is very worried for your health and safety, Vincent. He wanted you to stay here."

As soon as Takuma's words reached him, Vincent stopped and thought, torn. On one hand, he respected Kaname very much, and wanted to listen to the brunette. After all, Kaname really had his best interests in mind.

On the other hand….

Something inside him rebelled at Takuma's words, urging him to find Zero, to go where the tugging in his stomach, his heart was telling him to go. There was a certain churning inside him, one that made him jittery, and almost nervous. He closed his eyes, trying to pinpoint exactly what was going on.

If he had been in a more reasonable state of mind, he might have stopped to take a step back and look, really look at this situation. But, the blood loss was subsequently making his thought process less than clear. If it was, he would have surely been taking a step back, and considering the actions tonight. Zero biting him, his actions during the biting, the cause of the emotional and mental tugging towards Zero, and his actions right now.

But he wasn't in the right state of mind; right now, all he could think about was getting to Zero. The churning emotions he could sense were coming from Zero, and intuitively, he knew that nothing good would come of the negative emotions coming off of the prefect. He needed to see Zero, and the blonde was in the way.

"Takuma, I need to go to him!"

Said blonde eyed Vincent warily. He had been silent for a few moments, and then when he had looked up, there was an almost dangerous glint in the crimson eyes. Takuma shook his head. "Vincent, you're obviously not thinking clearly. I know you're worried about Zero, but Kaname-sama said to-"

"To hell with Kaname!" Vincent stood up as he said this, his crimson eyes bleeding to gold around the pupil. "I don't care what he says- Zero's mine, and I protect what's mine!" The air around Vincent seemed to get almost hazy, and he looked almost… dangerous as he stood glaring at Takuma.

"Intimidation won't work, Vincent," Takuma said coolly, although he was disturbed. Was this Vincent's non-human side coming out? He watched as the eyes turned fully golden, his hair becoming almost spikey and jagged looking, and his skin faded to a greyish color. Vincent bared his teeth at Takuma, and he saw that they were sharp, with the canines pointed and longer than the other teeth. Vincent's transformation into this dangerous- looking version of himself sent chills down the blonde's spine.

"If it won't work, then why do I smell your fear?" Vincent hissed. "You are keeping me from seeing Zero, whom I can sense is in some trouble. I'm leaving-try and stop me." Vincent's unnatural golden eyes held a challenge, and the whole room seemed to grow dark as Vincent waited for Takuma to say something.

When nothing came, Vincent silently turned and practically stalked towards the window, throwing it open. In a flash, he jumped onto the window sill, crouching upon it, and then leaped out. The fact that Vincent had just thrown himself out the window on the third floor of the building made him leap into action, racing towards the window. "Vincent!" he leaned out the window, trying to catch a glimpse of the ravenette. Looking towards the bridge, he saw Vincent sprinting with abnormal speed towards the gate, jumping onto the wall, scaling it with ease, and then hit the ground running.

Knowing that Vincent was physically alright, even if he wasn't mentally, Takuma sank down to the floor with a shaky sigh, leaning back against the wall. There was definitely something not right with Vincent Valentine; that much was certain. He wasn't human, nor was he a vampire. If he wasn't that, then what was he?

* * *

Vincent sprinted down the bridge, his mind solely focused on locating Zero. He was around here somewhere…

Running blindly and allowing the tug in the back of his mind to pull him towards the object his mind was currently obsessed with, he soon found himself past the main buildings and near the front gates.

The pull increased, letting Vincent know that he was close to Zero. Whipping his head around, a glint of silver in the corner of his eyes caught his attention, and he swung his head around to see the tall, lean figure of Zero, dressed out of his uniform and carrying a bag heading towards the gates leading out and away from the Academy.

Vincent's golden eyes narrowed; he was not stupid, and he knew what the bag and clothes meant-he was leaving. Vincent's upper lip curled irritably-he couldn't allow Zero to leave! He hissed softly at the thought, and at that, Zero stiffened and stopped walking, but didn't turn around.

The taller prefect's shoulders seemed to slump, and he let the bag drop to the ground. Vincent's expression turned to one of shock- what was the prefect doing?

His silent question was answered a moment later when Zero reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out the same gun that was used to threaten the Night Class earlier. With swift, practiced motions, Zero clicked open the barrel, looked to see if there were any bullets, closed it, and switched the safety off.

There was a moment of tense silence after that, before Zero turned around.

Vincent recoiled.

There was such hate, such loathing in those eyes… although Vincent knew from the bond that it wasn't directed at him. Zero's face was paler than usual, almost taking on an ashen grey tone, and his features were haggard. It disturbed Vincent to see him like this.

After a moment, Zero held out the gun- not pointing at Vincent, but held handle-first. Vincent's questioning golden gaze met Zero's amethyst in a silent enquiry. "Take it," Zero whispered. "Finish me off while you have the chance."

* * *

Zero had stopped walking as soon as he had felt Vincent behind him. It really wasn't that hard- his vampire and hunter senses were able to catch anyone within a decent range, and he was bonded to Vincent now, alerting him to the boy's present. Although, with Vincent's abnormal blood running though his veins, all of his senses and actions seemed much more…enhanced.

When Vincent made no movement, Zero had felt dread flash though him. He probably wanted some kind of retribution for what Zero had done to him- he didn't blame the ravenette. He'd be murderous if one of his friends-not that he really had any- had done something to beastlike to him, too.

So, shoulders slumping and allowing his bag to fall the ground, he had only somewhat reluctantly pulled out Bloody Rose from his pocket. This was what he had wanted anyway, right? To die? He had pretty much told Yuuki such when she had come across him in his room. Luckily, the girl hadn't followed him.

Clicking open the gun's barrel, he checked to make sure it was loaded and primed- he already knew that, from when he had been preparing to do this himself. So why was he procrastinating, putting off the inevitable?

Closing the barrel, he flicked the safety off, and with a slight sense of reluctance, turned to face Vincent.

In a way, he was not surprised at what he found.

Vincent's eyes were glowing gold again, something he assumed, due to past experiences, happened only when the ravenette was feeling deep emotions. His skin had faded to a grayish tone, and his hair looked jagged and pointy, not the soft, untamed locks that usually were present. The way he stood was almost predatory, and he was simply watching Zero quietly, almost as if he were waiting to see what he would do next. Vincent's sudden appearance change didn't surprise Zero, not really. He already knew there was more to Vincent than met the eye, something that wasn't altogether human.

He was sure he knew why Vincent was here, though, so he held out the gun to Vincent. Idly, in the back of his mind, he wondered if Vincent would kill him cleanly and painlessly, in lieu of their past friendship, or painfully to reenact what Zero put him though. He sincerely hoped of the former, though.

Vincent looked down at the gun, then up at Zero with a confused look in his eyes, which in turn confused Zero. Wasn't that why he was here? To kill Zero for biting him like the ravaging monster he knew he would eventually turn into?

Zero met Vincent's gaze, and took a single moment to just stare at the golden eyes. He hadn't really gotten a chance the last two times they had turned- the first had been too fast of a change, and the last time, his face was buried in Vincent's neck. Being really able to study them now though, Zero had to admit that they were quite beautiful in their own way.

Not soft and mysterious, like Vincent's normal crimson color, but more feral, and animalistic- almost like a wolf's golden color. It fit with Vincent's appearance change, though.

Seeing as Vincent still had not taken the gun, he was confused. Did the boy really not know what he was offering? "Take it. Finish me off while you have the chance."

There was a moment of silence, and then Vincent's golden eyes turned almost angry-looking, narrowing as he glanced down at the gun. He reached down to take the gun, Zero's mind roiling in despair. But he had offered this, so if it's what Vincent wanted…

But what the prefect wasn't expecting was what Vincent did next. Instead of pointing it at him and pulling the trigger, he held it on its side, opening the barrel expertly and emptying out the chamber of bullets, closing it, and then dropping it to the side. Zero looked at Vincent with confusion, wondering what the ravenette was thinking as Vincent stepped closer towards him.

"Idiot!" Vincent hissed. "I came out here to see why you were in such despair, and I find you wanting me to kill you?!"

Zero was shocked, to say the least. "You should be wanting to shoot me- I'm a monster. You should be afraid," Zero murmured. "It's no crime to kill a vampire, Vincent."

Vincent shook his head, glancing at the discarded gun at his feet. "Zero, I could never kill you." Seeing Zero's stunned expression, his eyes softened slightly and he stepped closer to Zero, reaching out to grab ahold of the front of Zero's shirt in his hand, fist it and gently pull the prefect closer. "Vampires drink blood to survive- you were acting on instinct."

Zero reached up to grasp Vincent's hand and tugged it away from his shirt. "Normal vampires- ones in control make sure not to hurt the ones they're feeding off of, Vincent. They know when to stop. If I hadn't regained my mind… I could have _killed_ you…" Zero trailed off, inwardly blanching at the thought. Vincent with bone pale skin, crimson eyes staring sightlessly at the sky, limp body drained of all blood… It was horrible to think about.

A gentle touch on his face drew Zero's attention back to Vincent. "You didn't kill me, though. And… I actually enjoyed it." He smiled wryly at Zero's shocked expression. "It felt good- you didn't see me complaining. And if you're so disgusted by our own nature… I'll stop you the next time it happens. Lean on me, Zero. I'm here. For some reason, I can feel your emotions, and it upsets me to see you so depressed."

It was the bond speaking, Zero told himself as he stared into Vincent's slowly turning crimson eyes. Vincent wouldn't be like this if it weren't for the bond. It created feelings of attachment, and it wasn't real.

"Zero, you're overthinking this. You're not alone- you have me, Yuuki, and as odd as Kaien is, he's with you, too."

Zero bowed his head. As good as it felt to hear it, he wondered how true the statement was. Kaien could only be taking care of him to make sure he didn't turn into a raging level E and drink those of the Day Class dry. Yuuki may feel some sort of obligation to him, a sort of sympathy case towards the poor boy who didn't have any friends.

But Vincent… he didn't have any ulterior motive. He didn't know Zero was a vampire until a few hours ago, and had treated him like a friend before that, staying with him even as he cut Vincent with his words. And there was no sign of guile in Vincent's gleaming eyes. He was so open, so bright, so _pure_, it almost hurt to be near him.

Vincent's lightness drew the darkness in his own being to the ravenette, like a moth to flame. It made him hard to resist. Made him not want to resist, and he reached out to grip Vincent's shoulders, eyes scanning the beautiful, pale features before him. "You're with me?"

God, what was happening? Zero felt like he was drowning in Vincent's nearness, in his honesty, his whole self. And he couldn't resist when Vincent nodded and drew him into a close embrace, Zero's hands sliding down to Vincent's slim waist, wrapping around him easily while Vincent's arms gripped the side of his chest, gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him closer.

Burying his head in Vincent's hair, now reverted to its soft unruliness, he simply breathed in Vincent's smell, for once not feeling the slightest urge to feed off of the delicious-smelling ravenette. He felt Vincent tilt his head, leaning up to whisper in Zero's ear. "You'll stay?"

Staying… Here at Cross Academy… It would be dangerous for everyone he was close to. And yet, the thought of being near Vincent, even if he didn't have his memories of this encounter… it would be worth it. He would stay to protect Vincent from the other vampires- he had seen how they looked at him, as if he were a meal, and it was obvious from that that he wasn't the only one that appreciated Vincent's alluring smell. Decided, Zero slid his own head down, reveling in the feel of silky softness against his cheeks, until his mouth was at Vincent's ear. "I'll stay."

"Promise?" Vincent breathed, gripping Zero's shirt tighter in response to the prefect's answer.

Zero hesitated a moment, before nodding. "Yes."

He felt Vincent's smile against his jaw. "Good." Then, Zero was shocked as Vincent turned his head to softly brush his lips against Zero's. He was stunned for about a moment until Vincent's smell hit him hard, the lingering taste of oranges and Vincent's own unique taste on his lips.

With a small growl, Zero turned his head to capture Vincent's lips with his own, pressing insistently against the soft lips until Vincent parted them willingly and Zero's tongue slipped in eagerly, rubbing against Vincent's own tongue gently. His hand slid up through Vincent's hair until it met the back of his head, and he fisted the black locks, holding the ravenette's head in place.

The arm around Vincent's waist pulled him closer as he felt the boy weaken slightly, his tongue pressing more insistently into Vincent's, trapping it in place while he twined his own around the slippery muscle.

The feel of Vincent's soft, yet firm body made sparks flicker to life in his stomach, sending heat rushing up and down his veins all over his body. Vincent was like a drug; all of him was so addicting, and Zero only pressed closer, wanting more of the mouth, the body, the smell, the taste, the _feel_ of Vincent. It made him feel a bit insane.

But he couldn't keep doing this. Vincent shouldn't have come out here in the first place; he should have been in the Moon Dorms, getting his memory wiped, and oh, damn! He groaned as Vincent slid his long fingers though his hair, twining and tugging on it slightly, silently asking for more. The little shocks of pain at having his hair pulled only served to fuel the fire raging through his body, and he gripped Vincent tighter, fearing he'd break him in half, but not caring as an appreciative moan from Vincent reached his ears.

It was getting out of hand- he couldn't let it go this far even if it felt so damned good, so _right!_

He could feel the pleasure that Vincent was feeling from the ravenette's side of the bond, felt how Vincent loved the feel of his tongue invading Vincent's mouth, how he wanted to be held tighter and closer, until there was no telling where Vincent stopped and Zero began. Could feel the insane desire to be taken somewhere, anywhere, to Zero's bed or against the wall or even on the ground right here right _now _and have Zero fill him up to the brim-

Zero tore his mouth away with a gasp, trying to block out Vincent's thoughts before he did exactly as Vincent wanted him to. This needed to stop, but he was loving the feel of Vincent's teeth latching onto his neck and sucking, leaving a bruise and moving down a bit to make another. But he had to halt this, before he went too far, so with regret, he moved the hand gripping the back of Vincent's head down just a bit and pressed against a nerve there.

Vincent stiffened in his arms, and then went limp, Zero catching him before he could fall to the ground as his crimson eyes fluttered shut. Zero felt a pang of regret as he reached out to trace Vincent's now swollen lips, red and slightly puffy from his kisses. A light red flush adorned Vincent's high cheekbones, a startling contrast against ghostly white skin.

Snow White.

That was the image and thought that flitted across Zero's mind as he cradled Vincent carefully against his chest, bridal style, and turned to walk back to the Moon Dorms, where Kaname was no doubt waiting to get his filthy pureblood hands on Vincent and erase his memories.

Snow white; skin as white as snow, hair as black as night, and lips as red as blood. It fit Vincent perfectly, although Zero was sure Vincent was more beautiful than any storybook character.

And as he made his way back to the dorms, he couldn't find it in himself to tear his eyes away from Vincent's peacefully unconscious face. It might be the last time he got to observe Vincent uninhibited, and he was quickly committing every aspect of Vincent to his memory.

* * *

Meanwhile, a pair of shocked brown eyes stared in shock after the two figures making their way back to the dorms, having seen everything that occurred.

Zero… and Vincent…

No, it couldn't be. Could it?

How had she been so blind as to have not seen it?


	17. Pushed

Disclaimer: The Maiden of Autumn owns nothing.

Alright, guys. On hiatus now. Explanation's in bio. See you all in a few months!

* * *

Zero stood at the front doors of the Moon Dorm with an armful of unconscious Vincent in his arms, contemplating what to do. He couldn't very well walk in like this- the vampires already did not trust him, and as it was now, it would look like he had done something to hurt Vincent.

His inner beast rumbled suddenly at that thought. He would make sure never to hurt Vincent again. Doing so before, cutting him with harsh words had always made his heart ache, and when he saw Vincent so angry and upset about his leaving just a little while ago… It had simultaneously soothed and hurt something inside of him.

So no, hurting Vincent was something he would make sure not to ever do.

Which led him here, to the Moon Dorms, about to go and ask Kuran for his help. Zero gritted his teeth at that thought. The words asking, help, and Kuran didn't ever willingly appear in Zero's vocabulary. Ever. And definitely not combined in one sentence.

But, without Kuran's help in erasing Vincent's memories of his screw- ups tonight, Vincent, in the end, would  
only be hurt more. Hurt at either his hands, when he had to reject the ravenette for the boy's own safety or by the Vampire Council when they learned that an unknown human had learned about, and inadvertently bonded to a vampire. They would definitely come to kill Vincent if they learned about this.

And Zero would not allow this to happen.

So, after much internal debate, Zero came to a decision. Gritting his teeth, he reluctantly held up a hand and rapped on the wooden doors, then stepped back.

He didn't bother to knock again. He knew the vampires had heard it, and had most likely known he was out here. It just depended on them as to whether or not they were going to open up.

Luckily, it would seem that they had decided to. Unfortunately, the vampire that opened the door was not one that Zero would have liked to.

His lip involuntarily curled as he was greeted by icy blue eyes, and a scowl as Aido opened the door. "Kiriyuu," the vampire bit out. "What do you want?"

Narrowing his eyes, Zero replied in similar fashion. "I've come to return something that belongs to the Night Class." He hefted up the light form of Vincent to indicate it was him whom he was talking about.

Aido's eyes glanced down at the unconscious form, then a dismissive hand was waved as Aido stepped aside. "Oh, it's just the human. Apparently Takuma let him out," Aido said carelessly.

Let him out? Zero glared at the vampire. "You speak about him as if he's a dog," Zero said coldly.

Aido shrugged carelessly, a little smile coming to his face."Perhaps he is. Not quite a human, yet not something anyone recognizes, either. So in fact, he probably could be called a mutt," Aido finished, smirking. "And you're on the same level as him."

Unfortunately for the aristocratic vampire, he didn't see the telltale glint of green that had entered Zero's eyes as the vampire spoke, as well as the pupil's edges just starting to turn a glowing crimson.

Zero didn't give one flying fuck about insults directed at himself- he knew what he was, and while he still struggled to accept it, at least he was trying to deal with it. But the bastard had insulted Vincent, which his beast, and himself, did care greatly for. And both himself and his beast would not allow what was theirs to be insulted. And so Zero saw red.

In a movement so fast that even Aido was unable to see it, Zero had lowered Vincent to his back onto the floor, and had the other vampire pinned a foot above the air to the wall by his shoulder, Bloody Rose cocked and primed, the barrel shoved inside the shocked vampire's mouth.

And Aido _was_ shocked. Zero was both hunter and vampire, and as a result was extremely fast, but Aido should have at least been able to see the prefect's movements. Actions fast as that were unnatural. And as Aido stared into furious crimson eyes with a taint of emerald green, he blanched at the deadly intent he saw in them. Zero was always hostile, but he had never crossed into this realm of murderous fury he saw in Zero right then.

And Aido's terror only grew as Zero's hand on his shoulder tightened, and he could feel the bone strain under the pressure. When had Zero gotten this strong?! It was nearing pureblood level strength- perhaps even surpassing it.

Zero saw Aido's fear, and he smirked, his beast rumbling in approval. _Insulted what is ours. Let him pay!_ His beast roared, and Zero agreed. Smirking maliciously, he hissed,"You need to learn to keep your mouth shut. Perhaps this," he shoved the barrel in farther, "will help teach you."

"Kiriyuu!" Ichijo's worried voice reached his ears, and he growled at the interruptance. Did he have to interfere now, when he was about to teach this pathetic little worm a lesson that he desperately needed?

"Zero, what would Vincent say? Would he really want this?!"

That stopped Zero. What _would _Vincent think?

Sighing, the crimson started to bleed back to amethyst as Zero realized that Vincent probably wouldn't want a classmate harmed. Even one that had insulted him.

He saw the relief in Aido's eyes as he pulled the gun out of the vampires mouth, the barrel dry as Aido's mouth had gone dry out of terror. Still, he couldn't let the slander to Vincent go, and so instead of holstering his gun, he tapped it against Aido's temple once- a warning. "Insult Vincent again, you worthless bloodsucker," Zero hissed, "and you'll have me to deal with. And when that happens, I'll make sure your savior isn't here." He jerked his head to the side to indicate Ichijo, who was watching the scene tensely.

And with that, he dropped the shorter vampire to the ground, ice-blue eyes now staring up at him warily, fearfully.

Reholstering his gun, Zero turned back to Vincent, gently picking him up once more and returning his attention to Ichijo, who was watching the proceedings tensely. "I suggest you keep a better leash on him," Zero said coldly,"or at least a muzzle. His mouth is going to get him killed- or his tongue ripped out."

And not saying another word, Zero turned and started towards the stairs, heading towards Kuran's office.

Meanwhile, the two blonde vampires watched him go. Aido stood up, rubbing his throat, then turned to Takuma. "What the _hell_ was that?!" he demanded of his companion.

Takuma, still watching Zero, replied. "It is Kaname and Zero's business, Aido. Not ours to interfere and meddle in." He faced Aido, who saw that his usually sparkling eyes were contemplative, and slightly sad and worried. "What happened between those three is their own business- And I'd say Zero was serious with his threat. Best leave them alone, Aido." And then his emerald eyes grew cold. "And Aido, Vincent is my friend as well. Insulting him would be the same as insulting me. Don't forget that."

And with that, Ichijo was walking away, leaving Aido to stare after him, all at once confused and apprehensive.

* * *

Zero wasn't one to deal with those he disliked with cool politeness, unlike certain, filthy brunette purebloods. In fact, the silverette was more of the one to be as damnably rude as possible.

Which explained why, instead of knocking on Kuran's door, he simply pushed the door open with his foot since his arms were full, and walked straight over to the soft leather couch to lay Vincent down on it.

"…What happened to manners, Kiriyuu?" Said the pureblood, letting out a long-suffering sigh as he watched from behind his wooden desk.

Zero snorted in disdain. "They got left behind at the door of the same race that killed my family." He arranged Vincent carefully on his back, making sure that he would be comfortable when he awoke.

Without any memories of what had transpired earlier.

And for some reason, that hurt.

After Vincent was arranged to his liking, Zero crossed his arms and faced the pureblood, the warm look that had been in his eyes for Vincent quickly cooling to an icy glare for the pureblood. "I've done my part- I've decided to let him go. Now it's time for you to do yours."

"Of course," the pureblood murmured, gracefully getting up from his seat and coming around to stand at Vincent's side.

Zero watched the pureblood keenly, never taking his eyes off the pureblood. There was something about the way that Kuran talked and acted towards Vincent that set his teeth on edge and had his inner beast growling. It was as if Kuran treated Vincent… specially. Like he treated Yuuki.

And that made Zero tense. Vincent was his, his own, and he would not allow the other vampire to infringe on what was rightfully his.

And in a way, Kaname could sense this. He could feel Zero's cold amethyst gaze on his back as he knelt down beside Vincent, and raised a hand to rest it on the pale, smooth forehead. He gently flicked away a few strands of hair that had fallen onto Vincent's face, which caused the prefect behind him to growl.

"Just do your job, Kuran, then I'm taking him back to his room," the prefect hissed.

Kaname ignored Zero, placing a hand, palm-down on Vincent's chest, the other already on his forehead. Then, gathering his pureblood powers, he pushed his consciousness into Vincent's.

* * *

Vincent's mind was... interesting, to say the least. He had a unique way of seeing the world-in that Vincent saw _everything_. Every little detail, glimpse, nuance of everything-none of it escaped Vincent's attention. And his mind, even if it was not aware of it, processed everything at a rapid speed, making calculations and conclusions much faster than a human mind would be able to. It was inhuman, but then again, Kaname knew Vincent wasn't human.

Exiting Vincent's conscious awareness, he accessed another part of Vincent's brain, the one he needed to get to- his memories. He bypassed the section that held the long-past memories; he already knew that it would be empty, and so he moved to the more recent ones, which he needed to lock away.

Once he found them, he flitted through them, going back until he found the period that he needed to start from- the moment when Vincent first saw Zero staggering towards the Chairman's house. Using his powers, he started locking away the memories, going forwards until he reached the part when Zero had pulled that nerve-pinch on Vincent to knock him out.

And then, Kaname went back and planted a new, fake memory, in which Vincent finished his classes, came back to the dorm, took a shower, and then went straight to bed.

There was no memory of Vincent's blood being drawn, no bond being formed, and no, -here Kaname gritted his teeth- no kiss.

Kaname surveyed Vincent's mindscape, rerunning through the false memory to make sure everything matched up. When he was sure it did, he started to make his way out of Vincent's mind, when a sudden thought hit him. He knew that Vincent had a bond towards Zero, but how, exactly, did Vincent feel towards the prefect?

Kaname knew that it was probably wrong- he was encroaching on Vincent's personal memories, but Kaname's curiosity got the better of him. So he turned back, traveling along the path that led to Vincent's feelings.

Minds are funny things- they're almost like worlds, with different paths leading to the parts of the brain, and doors that allowed entry to these parts. And so Kaname went through the door leading to Vincent's feelings. Once inside, he concentrated, searing out Vincent's feelings for Zero, tracing them all the way back to when the boy had first set eyes on the prefect. He then momentarily unlocked the memories he had sealed away, and then dove into Vincent's feelings regarding the prefect.

The first moment- _Relief. Realization: The crowd of girls was stopped. White armband-Disciplinary Committee. Must be Zero._

The second moment- _Fascination-He's extremely handsome, like those of the Night Class. And his eyes- they aren't normal. They're odd, too. _

The third- _Gratitude- Thank you, mouthed. He didn't judge. And he stopped the crowd. Thank you, Zero. Thank you._

And then, later that night-_Curiosity-Do people ever find your eyes odd? _

The next moment- _Disappointment-He must not want to talk about it._

The next day, after he climbed the walls-_Deeper fascination- He looks so cold, but there has to be some kindness inside him. There's more to him than meets the eye- he's deeper. And the sun glints off his hair so beautifully-_

The next moment-_Realization-Zero is actually a beautiful man…_

That night-_Pride- Not many would be able to do what Zero did; helping his best friend get closer to the man he himself disliked. _

The next moment-_Hurt- Remember…No, can't. Can't remember. He's right. But does he have to say it like that? How does he _know?

That night- _Anger. Resignation- He shouldn't have said that. Should let him suffer…No. No one deserves to just suffer like that. Fine. Help, then._

A few minutes later- _Happiness-He… understands? He won't tell? Thank you. Thank you. You're actually quite the decent person, Zero Kiriyuu._

The next afternoon- _Confusion, Sympathy-Why is Zero out of class? No, don't say that, Kaname. He's hurting. You don't prod at someone who's already hurting. Leave Zero be._

Later- _Anger, Confusion-What's Zero doing here? No, don't fight! This won't happen!  
_  
_Then, overwhelming anger, growing and curling inside until it felt ready to snap. The feel of not being really there, as if something was taking over his mind, his anger controlling him. Then, normal once more as Yuuki came and the threat was  
gone._

The next moment- _Hurt. Hollowness- He's right. Don't belong here. Don't really fit in. Can't… Why would you say something like that, Zero? Can't be around you any longer._

Later that night- _Confusion, Irritation, Resignation- Why is Zero stumbling around? Another one of his fits? If so, then he's hurting… good. Deserves it… No, no he doesn't. Does he need help? Shouldn't care… Urgh! Fine. Hold on Zero, are you alright? Do you need help?_

At Kaien's house- _Confusion. Horror- Zero…? Are you a vampire? So much blood… No! You'll kill Yuuki if you don't stop! You'll never forgive yourself! Stop, Zero!_

A moment later-_Pain, Dizziness- Fangs… Damn, those are sharp… Wait, everything's getting fuzzy…Why…Can't think…_

_And then, it was the same as before, when Zero had confronted the Night Class earlier. That feeling of something that was him, but at the same time not, taking over his brain, controlling his actions. But this time, he didn't mind- not if it was Zero. It wasn't anger, no. He wasn't going to hurt anyone._

Then-_Desire-Feelsgoodfeelsgood-God,amazing! Don'tstopZerodon'tstopneverstop! MoremoreMORE!_

A few minutes later-_Fuzziness, Confusion- Dizzy-feelsgood-blackness-stillsogooood-can'tthink -more!-too much-no, come back!_

_Blackness, then, as the something receded, and he was in control of himself again. Neck hurt, and-why was Zero covered in blood?! What…what had happened? No, Zero couldn't be hurt! He _needed _Zero!_

_Then, black around the edges, and he passed out._

Afterwards-_Annoyance. Anger-Bastard! He's in the way! Zero's hurting! Get out of my WAY! Need to see Zero!_

_And that feeling, the one that happened to make him lose control came again, but this time, it was welcomed. He was just so _angry_! The blonde was in the way to Zero, and he needed to get to Zero._

_Zero was his, and Zero was hurting emotionally! He needed to help Zero. His Zero. MineminemineMineMineMINE!_

And then, at the gate-_Sorrow, Fury- What-?! Kill him?! Never! Zero is mine! Death won't take him away! Could never kill Zero- he's too precious. You say no one's there for you, Zero, but I am. I'll always be here for you, Zero._

A moment later-_Desire- So beautiful, Zero. Strong, magnificent. Can't get enough- want to crawl into your skin and stay there forever. Want you inside me, never leave. Couldn't take it if you did. You feel so warm, so good. Want more, more of you._

_And that was his last impression of Zero before he felt something pinch him, and everything went black._

Deeply affected, Kaname shakily pulled out of Vincent's mind as fast as he could, relocking the memories on the way out and hiding them deep into Vincent's brain. Once back in his own body, he reeled back from Vincent, standing up, taking two steps backwards, only to lose his balance and fall to his knees.

He ignored the growls of the prefect behind him as he attempted to get control.

The depths of Vincent's feelings for Zero… they were the feelings of a true partner. Vincent was genuine about Zero- he loved the silverette.

Zero…

Kaname shook his head, trying to get Vincent's thoughts out of his head. He had forgotten the aftereffects of doing something like that. Once you immerse yourself in another person's feelings about something, they leave an imprint on you for a while. You feel the same way they had, and Kaname had forgotten about that.

Kaname desperately gripped his head as his own feelings regarding the prefect warred with Vincent's that were trying to overcome his own.

_Zero was beautiful-_No, he's a hunter!

_He's strong-_No! Shut up! He gave into his beast and almost killed Yuuki!

_He's mine-_No, he's mine, you bastard-what?! No! Stop!

_Zero doesn't belong to you- only to Vincent_- Stop! I don't want these thoughts! He hates me, and I him!

_Zero is perfect-_ No… he's a D, he's flawed… beautifully, gorgeously flawed…

_You want him-_Maybe… Yes…

_Zero is beautiful- _Yes…

_He's Vincent's- _But Vincent doesn't remember.

_So take him-_…Why not?

* * *

"Kuran!"

He was suddenly hauled up and pressed against the wall, a pale hand on his throat, Zero glaring at him furiously. Kaname studied him, his new way of thinking about the prefect bringing a different perspective to Zero. And when he saw the prefect as Vincent did, his inner beast couldn't help but purr in pleasure. Vincent was right. Zero was quite perfect. But Vincent's memories were gone. Vincent no longer had a claim on Zero.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, his sensibility was screaming that his judgment was clouded, that he should stop before he took this any further, but it was a very small voice, easy to drown out and replace with thoughts of Zero.

"What the hell happened?! Vincent had better be alright, you bast-!"

Zero was cut off when suddenly, the pureblood's glazed russet eyes cleared, turning a burning red and focusing right on him. Kuran let out a snarl, and in a single, graceful movement, had flipped them so that Zero was pinned against the wall, Kaname's hand holding his wrists above his head and a long, muscular body pressed flush against Zero's back.

"What the hell, Kuran?! Let me go!"

Zero could feel Kuran's chest vibrate as a deep chuckle rumbled form his chest. "No, Zero," he said simply, and then leaned his head forwards to run his lips over the back of Zero's neck.

Zero jerked in shock, then unconsciously tilted his head to lean to the side, allowing the pureblood better access. "No, Kuran," he protested, even as he closed his eyes, allowing the lips free access to his neck. The feeling of the skin in the back of his neck being manipulated by talented lips sent shivers down his spine. Those lips were very talented, warm and firm, a direct opposite of Vincent's soft, plush ones-

Wait, no! What was he doing?! He should be allowing this! Why was Kuran doing something like this?! And why was he allowing it?! Vincent… He wanted Vincent, not this damn pureblooded bloodsucker that represented the race that had killed his family! He started to struggle, only to have the vampire's body press him harder against the wall, a well-muscled leg coming in between his own. It effectively pinned him to the wall, forcing Zero to freeze unless he wanted his crotch to rub against the vampire's thigh with his struggling.

"Damn it," he groaned. He was damned if he did struggle, and damned if he didn't. But not moving allowed Kuran to do whatever he pleased, obvious in the way Zero felt the vampire's lips curl into a smirk.

Still, he couldn't help the little hitch his breath gave when he felt a very sharp pair of fangs skimming along his ear, tracing the shell down to his lobe, and start nibbling on the sensitive skin in between each of his piercings. God damn it, he should resist, but the pureblood knew exactly what he was doing!

An opportunity for escape came as Kuran shifted his wrists to one hand, so the other could trail down and grasp onto his hip, jerking him back against the vampire's groin. His wrists were only held in one hand-surely, with his new strength, he could break free…?

But even as he tried, his body wouldn't respond. Inwardly, he cursed at its weakness, even as Zero's knees started to give out as the hand on his hip started inching closer to the middle of his stomach, and then down, intent on reaching Zero's groin.

Kaname inhaled Zero's scent, smiling against the prefect's skin. He smelled absolutely divine, almost as good as Vincent did. In fact, he was just about to open his mouth to reach out his tongue and take a lick when the previous thought made him freeze.

Vincent.

Kaname's eyes slid over to the sleeping form on the couch, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

With a jerk, Kaname released Zero, stumbling back in a very un-pureblooded manner. He watched in self- disgust as Zero whipped around, glaring at the pureblood while clutching the ear that held the utterly captivating piercings that had led Kaname to nibble on them.

"What the hell was that, Kuran?!" Zero demanded, amethyst eyes sparking in fury and indignation. "What the hell possessed you to suddenly molest me?!"

"Vincent." Kaname replied simply.

Zero froze, mouth open as he was in the process of cursing the pureblood out more. He eyed the brunette on the floor suspiciously, his eyes flickering in between Kaname, Vincent, and then back to the pureblood. "What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

Kaname sighed, getting up, and rubbing his forehead. "The memories in Vincent's mind that I did away with were focused solely on you, Zero. And when I delved into Vincent's mind, I overlooked a simple detail- the feelings that were in the memories, the feelings that Vincent felt towards you, tried to transfer over to me, to overwrite my own feelings towards you." Kaname gazed over at Vincent, his brows furrowing thoughtfully. "It happens every time I do something like this, but I haven't done it in so long, the detail escaped me. Every time I do do this, however, since my mind is stronger than most, I can resist the feelings that are trying to be forced upon me. The stronger the will of mind, the harder it is to resist."

Kaname turned back to Zero, who was watching him warily, but still listening. "The fact that Vincent's feelings towards you were able to override my own proves that he is on a level surpassing even my own- and that worries me. If he were to ever turn against us, I fear that we would not be able to stop him so easily."

"So you didn't molest me out of your own free will?"

Kaname rolled his eyes, unable to help it. "I tell you that Vincent could be a potential threat, and you're worried about whether me attacking you was intentional or not? You have some priority issues, Kiriyuu."

Zero glared at Kaname, who smiled slightly. "If it helps you to sleep better at night, know that Vincent's feelings towards you were strong enough to overcome my own negative ones. There's not many that ever have the privilege to be loved like that."

Loved… Zero felt uncomfortable even hearing the word. He shook his head, raising a hand to press the bridge of his nose in between it. "Whatever, Kuran. Just… get him back to his room. I'm done here."

Silently, Kaname watched as Zero turned to stiffly walk out of the room, throwing one last glance at Vincent, before walking out and closing the door quietly behind him.


End file.
